


Jaharaan Love

by Penguiduck



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, CYOA, Character Development, Choices, Choose your bachelor, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Love Interests, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, WWFFY, love square, wwyff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: It is a time of peace and prosperity for the world of humans. Although it feels wrong to you to think this way, you wish there were at least a little danger to appease the monotony.  You crave adventure beyond the city walls, a purpose beyond a future of domesticity.  You want magic and swords, dragons and demons, truths and lies.When the opportunity comes one day, you seize it.You never would have thought your determination, your appetite for excitement would bring you friendship and love so powerful that they govern your destiny.  You change lives, striking interest and inspiration in the hearts of many.  Who will win your heart in the end?[Reader x Four OC Bachelors] A fantasy WWYFF (Who will you fall for?)This is "Jaharaan Love" rewritten.
Relationships: OC/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Original Male Characters/Reader, Reader/Multiple Characters
Comments: 50
Kudos: 41





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Banner credit goes to my dear friend, Perfect-to-Stay.
> 
> I thought long a hard before posting this here. I don't know how popular original fiction is here on AO3, but this piece is my brainchild, so I figured I'd give this a shot. It's a classic WWYFF. There will be four bachelors to start, each of a different fantasy race.
> 
> It's been five years since the completion of my original WWYFF story [Jaharaan Love](https://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=8427&warning=17+). It had quite a following across several sites, most prominently on Lunaescence. It took me over six years to complete, thousands of hours, and finishing the final chapter was probably the most bittersweet thing I've ever done.
> 
> I'm excited to announce that I am rewriting Jaharaan Love.
> 
> (If you're new to Jaharaan Love, please feel free to skip these next few paragraphs and go straight to the chapter. They're just there to explain the changes to those who've read it before.)
> 
> I have already started. Originally, I thought I'd just be making some edits to the chapters and moving on. However, after rereading it, I discovered that there are many things to be improved upon and plenty of missed opportunities, and I ended up deleting old content and writing in new content. 
> 
> One of my main goals is to revamp the multiple choice selection so that each response is a match for the reader who _best develops_ each bachelor as opposed to whose personalities are most similar.
> 
> I will also be working on relationships between the bachelors and creating more well-rounded personalities for each bachelor as opposed to sinking them into stereotypes. For example, I want to give Runedis a melancholy purpose without making him seem one-dimensionally angry. I want to give Velen some depth beyond the perfect prince he seems to be.
> 
> My goal is to create an experience for the reader in which she grows from girl to woman, where she might discover something about herself through this adventure, this purpose I've crafted. I say this all the time, but my reader-inserts aren't meant to give the reader an identity -- you all already have that. I'm here to give you something else, something meant to touch your hearts and grant you a journey worth taking. 
> 
> In this rewrite, I will aim to polish up the world of Jaharaah, refine the character development, and make vast improvements to both the narrative and writing itself.
> 
> Although the overarching plot will remain the same, as mentioned above, I will be adding new content. Already, the word count on each of the four chapters I've completed has increased by at least two or three thousand. 
> 
> I'm sure I'll have more to say eventually. The later chapters may not even need as much revamping since they're newer, but we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please enjoy! As always, I appreciate any kudos or comments that come my way! <3

_In a faraway world, a beast slumbered. Magic was both its lifeblood and its bane, granting freedom and prestige, while constricting perception of time and reality. It was the quintessence of the beastʼs existence, its purpose, and method by which it survived in the unforgiving dim for so long. The beast would await its prey with patient zeal and a carefully tempered lust._

_Oh, how it yearned for a taste of magic again! Even in its sleep, it kept both eyes open. He is coming, the darkness said. Your liberator is coming. Beware._

_And the beast grinned, its cold lips curbing to reveal toothy stone. This would be an interesting test of words. Even the chance to interact with a thief would suffice to quell his boredom, at least for now._

A young man dropped from the ceiling, landing on both feet with catlike grace. He was tall, lanky, carrying himself with casual confidence. He looked around, scanning the room warily for signs of life or a trap prepared to spring. He could not afford carelessness. 

The marble floors were checkered in alternating tiles of black and white, polished to a shine. This was like a chess game, he thought. He dashed past an alley of pillars, grand load-bearing beams that held the weight of the ceiling. Up above was a canopy of a painted sky, the three moons circling, surrounded by stars, mimicking the true cycles of the night. In mere hours, they would be replaced by a sun.

The silence echoed in his ears, a true quiet that he had never heard before. He produced each and every sound -- his footsteps, his breathing, his own thinking, even. For some, this silence might have proved unnerving, but for him, he was fascinated by the prospect of psychological games.

Nagasko’s Magic Academy was not impenetrable, as distinguished as it was. Magicians came from all over the country to study here, those devoted to all schools of magic and lore. Tuition funded the research that occurred here, many faculty spending any free time away from the classrooms buried in their experimentation. It was here that the secrets of the elementals were unlocked by humans and the elves shared their divine healing magic. It was here that dwarves carved ancient runes and dragons breathed gentle flames. There was quite a history of humans learning from the world, even though many allies were lost, bonds born of necessity broken, in this time of peace. 

Still, the academy was large and difficult to navigate, even for those who worked and studied in its vast chambers. It was dark, late in the night when the man made his way into the academy. He had planned his trespass for several months now, spent endless hours gathering information. He had scaled the outer walls under the cover of darkness, peeking through windows. He paid off students who would be so kind as to detail a map and provide schedules of the professors, the shifts of the security personnel, and the location of each of the many snares that would await him. 

The reward would be well-worth his effort.

He treaded slowly, searching with each cautious step. His foot tapped against a barrier, invisible to the naked eye. He pressed a gloved hand against the transparent wall. _“And you would think that Jaharaah’s best magic academy would be better guarded. I’m disappointed,”_ he thought. He produced a vial from the pouch at his belt, twisted it opened, and wrinkled his nose as a stringent aroma floated into the air. He poured the contents at the base of the barrier. A sizzling sound snapped from the floor upward, and a fine powder, like feathery snow, drifted down to the floor, now a pile of white sand.

When he took a step forward, no barrier impeded him. _“Obstacle one, done.”_ He continued at a quick, but careful pace, taking just enough time to watch his step. It would be a shame to fall prey to a trap now, after all. 

He walked for what seemed like hours, the checkered floors endless. It was the simplest of mazes, created to deter unsuspecting intruders. But time, insofar as its interpretation, was a figment of the imagination -- he only needed to persevere. He finally came to a candle-lit hallway, forbidding shadows dancing with each flicker of the flames.

Along the academy halls, there were many, many doors, each one framed with two candles. The man didn’t know which one led to where, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t interested in any of them right now. Door after door passed him as he walked, each one looking exactly the same. The silence was loud. Most intruders may have turned tail and fled, for each step brought an eerie fluttering to his heart.

He finally came to what he was searching for. The hallway ended, pouring into a small, circular room. He walked farther. In front of him was a door where a mask hung. The mask was made of smooth stone, resembling the face of a gargoyle. Its horns curved elegantly around its forehead, framing it like a terrible crown. Two slits served as nostrils, and its lips were parted to reveal a set of jagged fangs. 

The man merely tilted his head to the side in a curious manner, and his expression soon turned into a wry smile. He reached out, his fingers touching a twisted horn.

Immediately, the gargoyle’s eyes flashed a bright red. It hissed at the man, its voice low and demanding. “Who dares awaken me?” it snapped.

“My name is Gavien,” he said, unflinchingly. His voice was calm, even as he eyed the fanged gargoyle.

The candles went out, blown by a motionless wind, leaving Gavien and the mask in darkness. Only the red eyes of the gargoyle glowed. A sinister laugh filled the halls. “My friend, you have much courage and cunning to have made it so far. It has been many years since I’ve seen the likes of a mortal. Why do you seek the Goddess’s Tear?”

“I have my own reasons,” Gavien said. “Reasons I wish to keep to myself.”

The mask was still, holding its glower steady as it pondered. “Very well,” it said. A slow rumbling echoed from above, as though a boulder was being pushed from a crevice. “Then you shall either enter, Gavien. Or perish.”

The candlelight returned as quickly as it had disappeared. Gavien searched the room, eyes adjusting desperately for the ordeal that lay ahead. It was quiet again, and he knew that such silence meant trouble. He heard stiff rumbling, like the sound of stone against stone, and he whipped around, drawing the sword at his side. 

Two gargoyles came forth, stepping into the light with a clash each time their feet met the tiles, brandishing polished lances. They looked as though they were made from stone, though their movements were quick for such heavy composition, their joints well-oiled and smooth. Their eyes were red as well, keen on defeating their opponent.

Gavien paid little heed to their intimidation, lunging forward to strike.

\---------  
a) What in the world is going on?  
b) Oh, my! He must have a really good reason to be here.  
c) I wonder what he’s doing in there.  
d) Raiding Nagasko’s Magic Academy? Good luck.  
\---------

Sunlight filtered through the white clouds, blessing the meadow in a graceful day. The meadow was vibrant, the grass tall and flowers fresh, a patch of trees cloaked in evergreen in the distance. A brook ran through a shallow rockbed, babbling in playful song as the water flowed leisurely along. It had rained the night before, and the abundant water lapped gaily at the bank. 

Not too far away, a doe shook her ears free of an itch as she munched sprigs of her favorite grass. Summer was upon her, food bountiful during this time of year. Her glassy eyes darted into the distance. Someone was out there, and her skittish nature surfaced -- she dashed away to find a new place to graze.

You cued your horse into a canter, her steady hooves carrying your forward in a burst of speed. A clash of swords sounded as your blades collided, a disturbance in the peaceful morning and dewy grass. They began to sing in the twang of metal you knew so well with each contact of steel. You nudged your horse to the side to give you a better reach; your arms were far shorter than Scrythe’s. 

He called out to you as your swords locked together yet again. “Tired yet, _____?” 

You were close together, and you struggled, trying to break out of the lock with brute force. Of course, you were losing. Not only did he have a longer reach, but Scrythe was also stronger than you. 

You would have to remember to change your tactics next time to better leverage your talents.

\---------  
a) “Nah, I’m having fun!”  
b) “I hope that doesn’t mean that you’re tired, Scrythe.”  
c) “Of course not! I accept your challenge!”  
d) “Are _you_ tired?”  
\---------

You turned your swordhand, breaking away from him, and squeezed your horse into a graceful canter toward the north. If you couldn’t outplay Scrythe’s blade, you might be able to outrun him.

The wind streaked playfully through your hair, caressing your face with a cool breeze. It was beautiful today, you thought, and nothing was better than training with Scrythe under the morning sun. He called after you, and you pivoted around, charging back at him. Your blades clashed once more, and you continued your spar. 

The morning soon became afternoon, the sun not as gentle as before. You wished you could peel off a layer of clothing to feel the breeze on your skin or go splashing in the brook, but you knew that after a short meal, you were needed at home. Nevertheless, you could cool off in the nearby shade of the trees. 

Your stomachs grumbled at the thought of lunch. Even your mounts nickered eagerly as you let them graze in the meadow. You opened the lunch pail you had packed this morning. 

“Thank you,” Scrythe said as you handed him bread and cheese.

You helped yourself to some food as well, nestling in the tall grass. It came up past your waist, but you didn’t seem to mind the tickling through your clothes. “You know,” you began, taking a bite out of an apple, “I want to get out of here one of these days and explore the land beyond Nagasko. Everything seems so... boring here.”

“Boring?” he said. “_____, you live in the largest city in all of Jaharaah. People from all over the world wish they could live in this remarkable place. How can that be boring?”

You stared at the teeth-marks you had made on the surface of the apple. “It may be the largest city, but it’s contained in such a small place. How am I supposed to explore and do exciting things when we’re confined behind stone walls? There’s a whole world out there!”

Scrythe laughed. “I thought you liked being around the people here. What do you want to do with your life, then? If the exploration is what you’re looking for, you could join a traveling circus.”

You brushed his jest aside -- he knew you weren’t one for traipsing through the air or juggling twelve objects at a time. “I’m not sure,” you said. “I just want to go out and see the rest of Jaharaah. I feel like I don’t know anything, despite what I’ve learned at school.” You had been enrolled in school ever since you were a small child, up until you were sixteen. The curriculum, you thought, was foundational at best. Your teachers taught you reading and writing in the common tongue; simple mathematics, mostly arithmetic; and some human history. However, you were far more interested in the world beyond Nagasko and what humans knew.

You thought it would be fun to practice magic, though you had no natural talent for it and would never be accepted into Nagasko’s Magic Academy, no matter how hard you tried. If you studied enough, you wondered if you could become a scholar, advising Queen Iyatti, and perhaps traveling to distant places as her delegate. Or maybe you could become a merchant, establishing trade routes and relationships with others beyond Nagasko. It all sounded nice, but the truth of it was that you were an ordinary human girl with a very ordinary skill set. How could you hope to accomplish these extraordinary feats?

You glanced up at the sky, looking off into the distance. “I want to meet the elves and find their hidden city,” you said. “I want to climb Delvor Peak and talk with the dragons. I want to explore Caprisa mines, just to see the dwarves. I want to meet the half-elves and find out why everyone dislikes them so much.”

“Well, if you’re so determined to go out into this world, I’m just going to have to go with you.”

“Really? You’d want to come?”

“Not really. I’m not much of a traveler.” Your hopes fell a little, but they came back at the sight of Scrythe’s smile. “But let’s be realistic. I’m not going to let you go off alone. You can barely navigate the city as it is. And what about the beasts and demons out there? You plan on fighting them on your own?”

“Oh, come on!” You shoved him in the shoulder. “I can handle myself. We were literally just sparring.”

“I don’t remember you landing a single blow.”

You glared at him, affectionately. He was right, of course. Scrythe was an accomplished swordsman -- you would never be able to outplay him in a duel. He even received an invitation to join the queen’s troops, to become a soldier, which he politely declined. He said it was because he wanted to continue working with horses under your father’s apprenticeship. You could have sworn it was because he wanted to stay closer to you, and you often joked about this, but he only ever smiled in response. He was like an older brother to you, one with whom you rarely had arguments, who watched over you, no matter the circumstance.

Scrythe came to you when you were eight years old, just three years your elder. He was an orphan, and although he refused to speak about his past, you had a feeling that it was not a pleasant story. Nevertheless, your parents took him in an act of compassion and raised him as if he were their own. Now, the two of you were nearly inseparable.

“Ah, don’t be cross with me,” Scrythe said well-naturedly. “You really are improving. Do you remember the first time I gave you lessons? You could barely even pick up your sword. Look at you now, waving that thing around, determined to take on the world.”

You remembered how heavy the blade felt; you had to use both hands to lift the sword and swing it -- and crudely, at that. “Thanks, Scrythe,” you said, appreciating his thoughtfulness. You would ignore his sass for now.

“Come on,” he said, standing up and brushing the grass away from his clothes. He offered you a hand. “Let’s get going. Your father needs me at the stables, and I’m sure your mother is wanting you at home to help with chores. Otherwise, madam may scold you.”

\---------  
a) “Well, chores won’t finish themselves, will they?”  
b) “I suppose you’re right. It wouldn’t be kind to leave her to finish the chores on her own.”  
c) “Oh, all right! I wonder what is on the menu tonight.”  
d) “Chores. Bah. Mother can scold, if she wants.”  
\---------

In the faint light, Gavien stood, presenting himself to the mask. There was a cut on his right cheek, and his shirt was torn and stained with blood. Though his breaths were labored, he appeared to be relatively unharmed, a pile of rubble at his feet, the remains of his enemies. “I’ve defeated your minions. Now let me through,” he said. 

“Young one,” the mask said, “brute strength is not enough. You have foreseen the invisible barrier, persevered the flights of stairs and endless hallway, and you have thrown your enemies down. That alone is not proof enough that you are worthy of the Goddess’s Tear.” Its eyes glowered bright red. “I have seen clever adventurers and thieves make it this far, but none have succeeded. What makes you think that you are worthy?”

Gavien glared at the mask. “What more proof do you need?”

There was a glint of satisfaction in those red eyes. “Listen closely, Gavien. I have a task for you.”

\---------  
a) What kind of task?  
b) He sounds like he’s up to no good!  
c) How curious.  
d) What the hell is going on?  
\---------

You stared out the window, adventure and discovery at the forefront of your thoughts. Although you were happy in the city of Nagasko and with your loving family, you wanted more than mere comfort. You wanted to meet other peoples and learn about their cultures and livelihoods; you wanted to walk a mile in their shoes before sitting down with them to a meal, luxurious or not. There was something daring and whimsical about exploring the land beyond the home that you knew. 

Your family lived in a cottage a short ride away from Castle Nagasko. You were fortunate to have a bit of freedom from the smothering city -- your great-great-grandfather was gifted land for his service to the king at the time, which your father had now inherited. Out here, you could smell the grass and raise your horses. You had a well in the back where you could fetch fresh water; your mother even had a garden, where she grew her favorite vegetables and fruits. Sometimes, Scrythe or your father would come home with a fish from the nearby lake for dinner.

Queen Iyatti was Nagasko’s beloved ruler. She came from a line of kings and queens who led the people of Nagasko into a golden age, a time of peace and prosperity. The humans of Jaharaah flourished -- there was no hunger, no war, just an era of opportunity, where people could pursue a future in innovation and the arts. 

Maybe you were spoiled with the success of this nation, and that was why you thirsted for an adventure, something different. You found it hard to relate with the other young ladies you grew up with. They may have had similar upbringings to you, but they seemed so content with uneventful domesticity, a sure future of family life. Frankly, you wanted more.

Your flour-caked hands continued to work. It would be a few more hours until supper and it was your job to make sure that the bread would be on the table, perfectly baked with time to cool. 

“Ah, still daydreaming, aren’t you?” your mother asked. She had returned from the garden, a basket of seasonal vegetables in tow.

\---------  
a) “Haha... yeah, I suppose so.”  
b) “There’s just so much to think about!”  
c) “I find it hard to stop. I really canʼt help myself.”  
d) “Daydreaming? Of course not. It’s a waste of time. I’d rather go out and do it.”  
\---------

It was a part of who you were. Your imagination was vivid, and it led you on a wild chase whenever you let your mind wander. Maybe that was why it was difficult for you to get work done, especially when it was drab or repetitive.

“Well, that can’t be helped,” your mother replied, rinsing her vegetables with a pitcher of water. “You’ve always had an imagination, _____. There’s no point in changing it. I remember you talking about flying when you were a child -- you wanted nothing more than to tame a wyvern and have it fly you around the world. Either that or you wanted to grow a mermaid tail and dive into the ocean to hunt for pearls.”

You couldn’t help but smile. Your mom was different than other mothers. She didn’t mind that you daydreamed. She insisted you finish your chores, and she was never harsh on you when your mind wandered off -- she only asked that you shared what you were thinking. She didn’t attempt to change you, and she didn’t want to. You were appreciative of that.

The two of you worked together, preparing the evening meal. Making dinner went by a lot quicker when there were others to help you. You chopped vegetables, while your mother cleaned the meat from the local butcher. Soon, the bread was in the oven and you had a pot of savory stew simmering on the stove.

When finished with the food preparation, you took the liberty of setting the table for four. You lit the candles and even picked a bouquet of wildflowers for the centerpiece. Dinner would be another perfect evening with your family.

Scrythe and your father would be coming home from a day of work. They were employed by the stables of Castle Nagasko. Your father trained horses for the knights and members of the royal families. The horses were usually imported from Darak, a farming community where a large number of livestock were raised. They were then entrusted to your father and Scrythe, who worked toward developing trust with the animals so that they could be trained and ridden.

The door to your home creaked open, and you heard the shuffling of boots as the two men stepped inside. You rushed from the kitchen to greet them.

\---------  
a) “I’m so glad you’re home! How was work?”  
b) “I thought you might be late for dinner!”  
c) “I assume everything went well today?”  
d) “How was your day?”  
\---------

Your father kissed your temple. It was an offering of affection, something he did to greet you and send you to bed with his evening blessing. “We have some very good news, _____.” 

“Ah, let’s wait for dinner to share the news,” your mother said, wiping her hands on an apron. “I’m hungry, and I’m sure that everyone else is, too!” 

You looked at Scrythe, who smiled at you. This only made you more curious about what this good news could be. You followed them into the kitchen for the feast you and your mother had prepared.

She served bowls of the steaming stew, bread and butter, and dressed greens. As your family began to eat, you couldn’t help but ask, “Father, what’s the good news you wanted to share?”

“It actually has nothing to do with me,” he said, waving his hand toward Scrythe. “Scrythe, why don’t you tell them?”

Scrythe didn’t respond immediately. He finished swallowing and wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. He was always the polite one -- your parents had no shame in admitting it, and neither did you. “Queen Iyatti has asked me to deliver a letter to Rilyus,” he said.

“Rilyus! The city of the elves!” your mother said. “That is quite the distance!” 

You shared your mother’s sentiment. Queen Iyatti had many servants and knights, so why would she ask a common apprentice to do it?

As though he had read your mind, Scrythe replied, “I know. It’s shocking. I was surprised myself. She summoned me to the throne room today, and I accepted. It’s always an honor to do something for the queen.” Not only was he polite -- he was noble. In your eyes, Scrythe was the ideal human being. Truth be told, if Queen Iyatti saw in him what you did, choosing Scrythe to play the messenger made perfect sense. He would get it done, and done well.

Most importantly, Scrythe was going to see the elves! You were suddenly jealous of his new opportunity. You were proud of him, of course, but _you_ were the one who wanted to explore the world beyond the borders of Nagasko. Earlier, when you were chatting in the meadow, it seemed to you that Scrythe wasn’t nearly as excited about adventure.

Now, there was a novel idea. Maybe you would be able to go with him? The chances were slim, but you decided that it was worth asking. “I’ve always wanted to go to Rilyus...” you started. “The elves sound like such interesting people, and I’ve heard about their ability to talk to nature and work healing magic.” You now had everyone’s attention. “Scrythe, do you… um… think I could go with you?”

The table was silent. You could see Scrythe’s lips turn upwards ever so slightly, as though he were giving you his approval. But it wasn’t his decision. Your parents’ consent was what you needed.

“Well,” your father started, “that’s certainly an interesting proposal.” Despite how well you knew him, you had not a clue how he would react. You remembered once asking for sweets at the local market when you were a mere child. Your mother had disciplined you for fighting with your classmates: “No sweets for a week!” she said. But after being assaulted by your longing eyes at the bakery, your father spent about five minutes staring through the windows, thinking through his alternatives. Would he pacify his daughter or risk the ire of his wife? His facial expression right now was identical to his conflicted gaze back then. At least he was contemplating your request, which was much better than denying you outright.

You squirmed hopefully in your seat.

Your mother, on the other hand, had words. “But sweetheart,” she began in her usual motherly way. “You’re only nineteen -- that’s so young to be wandering the world. It’s dangerous out there for ladies.”

“Scrythe’s only twenty-two,” you protested, picking at a chunk of potato in your stew. “It’s not like you’d let me go in three more years anyway, Mother, even if we had this exact same conversation.”

Now Scythe decided to add his two cents. “_____ will be perfectly safe with me. If you choose to let her join me, I promise that I’ll do my utmost to make sure that she returns home safely. She has been longing for an adventure all her life, as you well know. This seems like the perfect opportunity.” 

Your parents traded glances. They trusted him, but your mother looked unsure. Your father, however, nodded slowly in approval. “I think we should let _____ go with him. It’ll be a good experience, don’t you think?” He was looking at his wife with a reassuring gaze in his eyes. “She’ll be able to learn more about Jaharaah and the way others live in our world. Besides, when will anyone ever get another experience like this? Queen Iyatti will be funding the trip, and Scrythe is a skilled swordsman. They’ll be on sure-footed, healthy horses -- I’ll make sure of that.”

“I...” Your mother looked concerned, but she smiled and sighed. “Very well,” she finally said. She turned her attention to you this time, shaking her head affectionately. “As a mother, I’ve always wanted to keep my only daughter close at hand, but you’re old enough to make your own decisions. Do be careful, and promise me you’ll come home.”

Before she could say anything else, you hopped out of your chair to embrace her. You leaned over and kissed your father on the cheek as well. “Thank you,” you said, hardly believing your luck. Your eyes fell upon Scrythe, who was beaming. “When do we leave?”

\---------  
a) You are amazing, Scrythe! I promise I won’t disappoint you!  
b) I’m always touched by how much he sticks up for me.  
c) This means so much to me, being able to explore the world!  
d) I’m looking forward to this.  
\---------

** If you have mostly a’s... **

The human:

You shoved a few day’s worth of clothes into your bag, stuffing them into the corners as tightly as you could. You turned back to the wooden chest as you pondered what else to bring with you. This was going to be quite a journey and you wanted to be prepared. You were sure that Queen Iyatti would take care of your food and supplies, though you would have to bring your own clothes and toiletries.

You pressed your tongue against your upper lip in thought. You wondered how long would your trip last. That would determine how many undergarments you would need to bring.

You glanced at the map atop the shelf in your room -- it had been so long since you had looked at a map. You knew Nagasko well enough for your daily routine, but the world beyond the city walls? As much as you loved the idea of adventure and exploring the outside world, you were poorly equipped to be a navigator.

Standing on your tiptoes, you reached up for the map, your middle finger barely grazing the paper. Before you could jump for it, someone else had reached up behind you.

“Looking for this?”

You turned around to see Scrythe. “Yeah, thanks. It’s unfortunate I’m not just a bit taller, huh?”

He didn’t answer, only glancing at your bag of disheveled clothes. “You might want to bring something nice to wear, too,” he said. “It is difficult to get an audience with the elven lord. We should be prepared to at least look decent after the days of travel.”

It was insightful of Scrythe to think of something like that. You certainly wouldn’t have. “You’re right. I’ll bring a dress along.”

Scrythe had opened the map, unfolding it across your bed. “Hmm.” After a moment of study, he said, “It takes about four days to travel to the elven border on horseback. From there, we must find our way through Rilyus forest. I’ve heard that it’s like a maze.”

That wasn’t good news. “Will we get lost?” you asked.

“No, the queen has arranged a guide for us. It is said that he spent many years living with the elves. He’ll know how to get through.”

You nodded in response, and a short silence passed. “Scrythe?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for letting me come with you. You know how much it means to me.”

He looked up from studying in the map and smiled. “You’re welcome, _____” 

** If you have mostly b’s... **

You are most compatible with someone who has not yet been introduced.

** If you have mostly c’s... **

You are most compatible with someone who has not yet been introduced.

** If you have mostly d’s... **

You are most compatible with a mysterious being who has not yet been introduced.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your guide, Runedis Omstod, who seems to dislike you for merely existing. Although you're feeling disgruntled, Scrythe takes this in stride and explains to you why Runedis is Queen Iyatti's most trusted advisor and servant. You embark on your journey to Rilyus, the elven city, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking my time with these updates because I want these chapters to be as edited as possible before I post them. Still, I can't promise there won't be typos because I just can't seem to read every word of anything or else I fall asleep. XDDD;;; Hopefully, not too many typos!
> 
> The multiple endings will come online in chapter 3, the next one, I promise! :) So far, chapters 1 and 2 probably seem quite similar to the originals because they are. Chapter 3 is when you're going to see a bit of a divergence from the original story in character interactions.
> 
> Please enjoy! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

It was like being in a world other than your own. Gadgets made of metal spiraled toward the ceiling, golden apparatuses large enough for you to crawl into. You had not a clue what their purpose was, but as curious as you were, you didn’t think you would understand even if you asked. Books packed the shelves so tightly that you wondered if you might have trouble prying one out with your hands without disturbing the others. Scrolls with ancient and foreign languages spilled across the desks, surely revealing the secrets of their guardians to any who studied the lore.

This was a new experience for you in the highly regarded Magic Academy of Nagasko. Even though you had walked passed the gates many times, you had never stepped foot inside.

Early this morning, Scrythe had brought you here to meet your guide to the elven city. You would leave later that day. 

“_____? What are you doing?” Scrythe asked.

“Just looking,” you said. A particular contraption caught your eye. It sat upon the desk, a pendulum like one found in grandfather clocks swinging back and forth. You resisted the urge to touch it.

“Don’t be too curious,” Scrythe said. “We may not know what these things do, but I bet they’re expensive to replace.”

You wanted to stick your tongue at him. Just because you were inquisitive did not mean you did not have the sense to be careful.

A map of Jaharaah stretched across the largest desk, the one most frequently used by the looks of it. This map was far more detailed than yours was, dark lines of ink traced in elegant script to depict landmarks and geographical details. As you leaned in to admire it, you noticed a glass orb, perfectly smooth and polished, sitting atop an ornate copper stand. It was beautiful, reflecting what little light was in the room. “What is this?”

“I’m not sure,” Scrythe said. “One of Runedis’s tools, I suspect. He’s not always personable, so I don’t suggest touching anything.”

“Not personable? He’s not mean, is he?” Why would the Queen assigned an ill-mannered guide to help you on your journey? You certainly hoped that he wasn’t too unpleasant to be around.

“Well, not quite _mean,_ per se. He just isn’t all that sociable. Kind of… prickly, if you want to put it that way.”

You mentally sighed. _“Great.”_ The journey wouldn’t be as fun if the one doing the guiding was abrasive. You liked to ask questions, so you’d be best suited with someone who didn’t mind answering them. _“But I haven’t even met this person yet… Maybe he’ll warm up to me.”_

Scrythe stood still, eyes training around the room. He didn’t fidget like you did.

“How do you know him?” you asked.

“He has quite a reputation among the castle staff,” Scrythe said. “Runedis Omstod is Queen Iyatti’s right-hand advisor and one of the most highly regarded magicians of Nagasko’s Magic Academy. I met him several times before, when preparing his horse for travel.”

Just as Scrythe finished his thought, the door creaked open. You turned around to see a young man... wait. This was no man — he was an elf! You noticed the tapered ears, narrow face, and fair complexion. He was not as tall as you thought that Elves would be but he was still well-built, average in height for a man.

He stood tall, carrying himself with an air of pride. Dressed in dark robes, his pale skin was accentuated in a light and healthy glow — a deep contrast to his dark hair that grew past his shoulders. You thought he be handsome, if only he smiled.

“Hello,” you said, smiling nervously at him. You could not find anything else to say. Perhaps Scrythe’s warning had backfired. If you hadn’t known that your guide was going to be so “prickly,” as he put it, you might have acted in a more natural manner. You felt so awkward.

The elf didn’t say anything in reply, glancing at you with a scowl. Instead, he turned his attention to Scrythe. “So this is the one you want to bring with us? She’ll be more trouble than she’s worth.”

\---------  
a) What? That’s not true!  
b) Well, excuse me for existing!  
c) Quite the contrary. I am more useful than you think.  
d) Jerk.  
\---------

Your cheeks burned, and you opened your mouth to protest, but Scrythe sprung to your defense in his usual calm manner. “Runedis, _____ is quite capable of covering land by horseback or on foot. She is good with the horses and living off the land. She won’t be any trouble at all. In fact, she even has some skill with a sword.” 

Though Scrythe’s words comforted you, you couldn’t help but continue to feel some resentment toward Runedis. You were sure that he felt the same about you, and you glared at him from the corner of your eye.

The elf didn’t reply to Scrythe’s comment. He changed the subject abruptly, further evidence of his annoyance. At least he didn’t insist that you be left behind. “Her Highness Queen Iyatti has everything prepared for us. Her servants have packed the necessary provisions and equipment. I assume that you are responsible for bringing the horses?”

“Yes,” Scrythe replied. “They will be ready whenever you wish to depart.” You didn’t understand how he could be so tolerant of Runedis, especially when he was so rude to you. Was it because he was favored by the Queen? Was Scrythe afraid of Runedis? Did Scrythe truly respect him? You kept the questions to yourself for now — you would ask him later when the two of you were alone.

Runedis nodded in response, heading toward his desk. He studied the map for a few moments. “I still have a few last-minute arrangements I need to make. We depart at noon for the Gysa River. Now leave me.” His maroon eyes, vivid in thought like a dark fire, never left the parchment.

“Understood,” Scrythe said. “We’ll see you this afternoon.”

Just as eager as Runedis was to have you leave, you were also keen on getting away from him; you and Scrythe quickly shuffled away. You both made way to the stables to ready the horses. Once you were positive that Runedis wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop on your conversation — not that he had any incentive to follow you — you couldn’t help but ask:

\---------  
a) “How do you stand him, Scrythe? What a horrid person.”  
b) “Who the hell does he think he is?!”  
c) “Runedis. He was so rude. What was the matter with him?”  
d) “This Runedis person. Is he always like this?”  
\---------

Scrythe simply smiled at you. His silver hair framed his face at a particular angle that made him always seem approachable, the warmth apparent in his eyes. This was the kind of feature you liked to see in someone. Scrythe always looked so gentle, so kind, and willing to listen. “Runedis is his own person. I have nothing against him.”

“But,” you started, obviously unconvinced, “he was in such a foul mood, and he was so rude to me. If he treats everyone like this, how does anyone like him?”

“Not everyone is fond of Runedis. And he’s not fond of everyone, but once you earn his respect, he will keep it.”

“He actually knows _how_ to show someone respect? I’m surprised.”

Scrythe chuckled as he took hold of a halter from the rack. He gave you the one next to it. “He is very loyal to Queen Iyatti. In fact, Runedis is one of the most talented magic-users in all of Nagasko, possibly the most skilled elf in all of Jaharaah. Queen Iyatti acknowledges this, and she praises him for his work at the Magic Academy. He, in turn, serves her in any way that he can — he provides her with advice, and she values his objective, strategic approach to solving problems.”

“So he’s only agreeable with her because she favors him.”

Scrythe led his gelding from the stall. “I don’t know what his intentions are, but so far, he has shown no ill will toward anyone here. As I said before, he’s not particularly easy to get along with but he does have his own unique set of principles.”`

“What principles?” you said. The scene from this morning had yet to leave your mind; you wished you had snapped back at Runedis while you had the chance. You had been coming up with responses you should have used since you left. Maybe he would respect you more had you spoken up.

This was how you always were — you had the best responses to arguments _after_ the argument. It would forever be your curse, you thought.

You fetched your horse from her stall, petting her neck as you walked.

Scrythe led his horse outside to the hitching post with you close behind. He touched the animal on the nose, resting his hand for a moment before responding to you. “I don’t think principles are necessarily bound to personality, _____. He is one of the leading activists for half-elf rights, and he has done much for Queen Iyatti in that respect. During her reign, there has been incredible social reform for a minor, but still significant, part of the population. That’s rather noble of him, isn’t it? As an elf, he has little incentive to support half-elf rights.”

This was surprising. Half-elf racism was common, among both humans and elves. Though you had never met a half-elf before, you had always thought that there was no reason for all of the animosity toward them. This was the general thought process of your family and what your parents taught you. All people, human or not, should be treated with kindness and respect. The fact that Runedis was so intent on parading for their freedom changed your view of him, if only a little.

\---------  
a) “I suppose he’s not all that bad, then.”  
b) “He’s still a jerk. Not as bad of a jerk, but still a jerk!”  
c) “So, cold on the outside but soft on the inside. Ah, the irony.”  
d) “Hm. He has a heart after all.”  
\---------

Whatever you said, Scrythe became quiet as the two of you groomed and tacked your horses. His gelding had a light grey coat, nearly white, misted over in a darker shade of grey— he reminded you of the morning fog after a particularly rainy night. His mane and tail were neatly trimmed, and he stood perfectly still as his hooves were cleaned by Scrythe. The horse’s name was Ferai. He was a beautiful storm, both in appearance and personality.

Your mare was smaller than Ferai and far more gentle. Although she liked a good gallop, she was just as content to walk at an easy pace. Her name was Balenteo, and her coat was a beautiful shade of sorrel, like the copper pennies that you father taught you how to polish. Her mane and tail were a surprising yellow, spun like a golden sun. She was a lovely thing, and you adored her. 

You were quite lucky to have a horse to call your own— she was a gift from your father and mother several birthdays ago. You spent many hours grooming her and bonding with her when you were finished with your chores.

After the two of you saddled and bridled your horses, you helped Scrythe fetch Keinas, Runedis’s horse. Keinas was a black mare with four white stockings and a star upon her forehead. She was pleasant, unlike a _certain someone_ , and she was eager to leave her stall, a spring in her trot. Runedis didn’t ride her very often, it seemed. You smiled at the mare as she followed you to the hitching post, nickering joyfully to be out in the open air again — you found it interesting that such a lively mare would belong to someone so serious. She deserved more time out in the open.

Before long, all three horses were ready to go.

“_____, mind the horses. I’m going to the kitchen to accept the rations and then some other supplies from the servants,” Scrythe said.

You nodded, and Scrythe left quickly to fetch the necessary inventory. You sat down in the plush grass, not far from the horses. Your heart beat in excitement. This would be your very first trip away from Nagasko, and you were looking forward to the new sights that awaited you beyond the borders of human civilization. 

What would you learn and discover? Meeting the elves would surely be an adventure, but that was only the destination — you wondered what you would see on your way there. Perhaps you would meet a band of traveling dwarves on their way to selling their wares? Or maybe you’d see an age-old dragon soaring through the skies? It might even be exciting to have your small party beset by bandits, only to fight them off!

What kinds of stories would you have when you returned? Your friends would gather around a fire as you told them about you adventures through Jaharaah, sipping hot chocolate and enjoying biscuits. You would show them that there was a world worth exploring beyond Nagasko, beyond the lives that they thought was everything. There was more than getting married, settling down, and having children. There was more than the mediocrity of day-to-day business and livelihood.

The sun hung high in the sky, signalling that the afternoon was fast approaching. Even your imagination had its limits… 

\---------  
a) “It’s not like Scrythe to be late...”  
b) “Where’s Runedis?”  
c) “Where is everyone?”  
d) “They’re late.”  
\---------

“Hello, sweetheart!”

You turned around to see your parents, walking up from the path with large bundles in their arms. “Mother? Father? What’re you doing here?” you asked, standing and dusting off the bits of grass that clung to your clothes.

“We’re here to see you off,” your father said as he set his bundle down. 

Your mother did the same, coming over to embrace you, squeezing you a bit too tightly for your liking. 

“We’re going to miss you, ______,” he continued. “Home’s just not going to be the same without you and Scrythe around.”

Your mother smiled, her eyes wet with tears. “Oh... this is the first time you’ve ever left home for so long and so far away. Do be careful.”

“Look here,” your father said. “We’ve brought you some things for the trip.”

“Yes,” your mother continued. “There are fresh loaves of bread for you, Scrythe, and your guide to share, and even some fruit from our peach trees. And since I was afraid that the nights may be colder in other parts of Jaharaah, I’ve packed you a few blankets. There are also extra clothes, a first aid kit, and matches that I wrapped carefully so they won’t get wet in case it rains. Oh! And there are—”

“Mother!” you said with a sympathetic laugh. “Really, I’ll be fine. Too much is going to weigh our horses down. Besides, Scrythe will be there. You know how he always watches out for me.”

You scrapped often with your classmates when you were growing up, and when the fights became too fierce, Scrythe was the one to pull the boys off of you. He always came at the right time. When you got in trouble, he even told a few harmless lies to save you from a harsh punishment. You never knew how he was so aware of when you needed him. 

“I know,” your mother said, reluctantly, “but I’m still going to worry.”

Your father wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s a mother’s job, _____. If you don’t let her worry, then she won’t have anything else to do.”

“I resent that,” your mother said. “You can cook your own dinner tonight.”

Your father suddenly looked sheepish.

“Good afternoon, sir, madam,” Scrythe said as he arrived with more supplies bundled in his arms. He never ceased calling your mother and father by formal terms of address, never since he became a part of your family as a young boy. They told him that the usual “Mother and Father” were fine, even preferred, but he still insisted on remaining respectful. Your parents eventually stopped asking and became used to it. You figured that they didn’t mind.

“Scrythe!” Your mother hurried over to embrace him, forcing him to drop the supplies. “I’m going to miss you! Please do be careful and watch over our _____ for me.”

He didn’t bat an eye. “Of course,” he said, nodding with a smile. “You need not worry, madam. I’ll keep her safe.”

\---------  
a) “Mother... I know you’re worried but I’ll be fine. Really.”  
b) “Mother, will you stop your worrying already?”  
c) “I will keep myself safe for you.”  
d) “It’ll be all right.”  
\---------

A few moments after you exchanged goodbyes, hugs, kisses and anything else upon which your mother insisted, you and Scrythe packed the items carefully into saddlebags and easily tied bundles. You made sure your sword was sheathed and tucked close by, just in case.

Runedis soon arrived, dressed in those same black robes you saw earlier today. You wondered if he ever wore anything else or if elves normally garbed themselves in such dark colors.

He nodded at your parents, more in acknowledgement than affably. After loading some of his supplies onto his horse, he handed Scrythe an envelope bearing the mark of the royal seal in red wax — a crown and scepter, crossed with a wyvern wing. “This is the message. Per Her Highness Queen Iyatti’s instructions, it is to be entrusted to you, and only you, for delivery to the hands of Lord Larkah of Rilyus. Keep it safe.” He then hoisted himself onto Keinas. “Time to leave,” he said, sparing a final look of disapproval in your direction.

You ignored him, guiding your horse onward. “Goodbye, Mother; goodbye, Father. I’ll come home safe, I promise.” With those words, you set off, riding east toward the Gysa River.

The three of you were quiet during most of the day. Although you and Scrythe usually had many words to exchange, neither of you wished to bother your guide. Runedis did not seem like the type who enjoyed idle chatter.

But it didn’t matter — you amused yourself with the sights and sounds along the road. It was a road traveled often, at least for the first part of the journey. The trail was marked by the wheels of many wagons and feet of many people. This time of year, the grass grew high, reaching toward the afternoon sun. Insects buzzed in the distance, but as long as you kept walking, they wouldn’t bother you.

Never before had you ventured so far from home. It would be a four-day journey to the edge of Rilyus Forest. From what you had heard, the city of the elves was well-hidden from outsiders. Rilyus was surrounded by a vast expanse of forest but for its easternmost side, where it backed into Shiré mountain. The mountain provided the forest with its primary water supply, pouring melted glacier snow into a grand lake long revered by the elves. 

Rilyus Forest was lush, full of twists and turns, and for that reason, your group had packed much greater food rations, perhaps twice as much as you needed. It was the cautious thing to do, but your horses were strong, and it was far better to be over-prepared than under-prepared.

Runedis wasn’t too bad, although he did make rude comments on occasion. Most of the time, he was just quiet. You wondered if he had something on his mind or if he was too annoyed to begin a conversation with you.

\---------  
a) I wonder what kinds of things he thinks about.  
b) Runedis really isn’t all that bad. He probably just has something on his mind. Heck, he’s kinda cute.  
c) Are all elves like this? If so, I wonder how I’m going to enjoy my trip.  
d) He’s so weird. Hn.  
\---------

Two days after you set off, you reached the Gysa River. Your eyes widened at the sight of so much water! You could barely see the other side. Scrythe seemed neutral about this, while you gaped at such nature — you had never seen anything so large, and you felt humbled that Nagako’s water supply came from this great river, aqueducts carved out leading into the city.

Your group stopped intermittently to eat and stretch your legs, giving the horses much-needed rest as well. When the sun set, you made a fire and took turns keeping watch. You would count the stars, the same ones you saw from home when it was your turn, telling yourself stories about the constellations in the sky.

When the sun would return in the morning, rising to shed its light upon the land, you would continue moving. You would have enjoyed taking your time, leisurely camping along the river, but you had a time sensitive mission, of course.

Three days into the journey, your group stopped for a small meal of bread and fruit. Scrythe was busy cleaning out the horses’ hooves to free any dirt or pebbles, while you and Runedis sat on the grass a short distance away. “So we should reach the forest in about one more day, right?” you asked, thinking that you might as well attempt some conversation with him.

“Yes,” Runedis said. Not another word. He brought a book with him, perusing through it without sparing you a glance.

“So what are you reading?” You had seen him flipping through the book for the past few days, and you were genuinely curious about its contents. What could possibly be more interesting than this journey across new lands?

“Nothing that concerns you.” He went back to reading.

What a rude response. “Please, Runedis,” you said, an attempt to be the better person. Perhaps you could bring him out of his shell — you wanted to earn his respect. “You’re always looking through that book of yours. I just want to know what’s so interesting.” 

For a second, you were afraid that he was going to glare at you with those sharp eyes of his. Instead, without peeling his glance away, he said, “Magic. This book is filled with advanced spells I am studying.” 

You were instantly relieved at his reply — he didn’t snap at you for once! 

It had just occurred to you that Runedis was a magic-user. Of course, his office was in Nagasko’s Magic Academy, but you were so focused on his personality flaws that you had never really considered asking him about his career. You wondered what he did there. Was he a professor? A researcher? Another member of faculty?

You were curious about the purpose and uses of magic. You had heard a lot about magic, but it was an art usually reserved for either the wealthy or those of immense talent. You were not of high class and had zero magical talent, unfortunately.

As though he had read your mind, Runedis looked away from his book and said, “There are different sorts of magic that can be studied at the academy— healing, dark, elemental, transmutive, psionic, and summoning magic. Each one has different intents and purposes, though our students are encouraged to study a school that supports their natural talents.”

“What kind of magic do you practice?” you asked.

Runedis raised an eyebrow. “I am a sorcerer.”

“Does that mean that you practice dark magic?”

“Yes,” he said, going back to his book. “Not to be confused with evil arts.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Many seem to think that dark magic is evil. This is a common misconception. It is merely an element, as natural to the world as night. You wouldn’t think that night was any more evil than day, would you? It may be dark, but darkness is not a bad thing — it’s merely a fact of life. Some may choose to do evil with their knowledge of dark magic. This is especially prevalent in the demon races, but I assure you that there are many magicians who use the powers of darkness for good.”

“Wow.” It seemed that this was the best way to get Runedis to chat. “So what exactly is it that you do?”

“Manipulation of dark energy, mostly. Dark magic is the study of the absence of light and what energies can be drawn from it. Consequently, dark magic can have practical applications, such as exorcism of a malevolent spirit or providing the user the ability to hide in plain sight.” He tilted his head to the side to glance at you once again, though not in his usual annoyance. “Why must you ask so many questions?”

\---------  
a) “I’m a curious person by nature.”  
b) “Magic sounds like such an interesting subject. No one has ever taught me so much about it.”  
c) “I’m fond of learning about different things. Before today, I never knew so much about it.”  
d) “Because you wouldn’t talk otherwise.”  
\---------

You could have sworn that there was a slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Perhaps he wouldn’t see you as worthless baggage the rest of this journey. 

“I need to get back to my work,” he said, returning to the pages of his book.

Nevertheless, this was an improvement, you decided, since his last comment was neither rude nor said with a hint of displeasure. Maybe Runedis wasn’t as unpleasant as you had originally thought — at least, there was plenty you could learn from him.

You looked toward Scrythe who was laughing in the distance, almost as though he were playing with the horses. He always had a way with animals, one that you wished you had, too. Your father said that the horses loved him, that he could tame even the wildest of stallions! He did so with a gentle hand, never raising a whip. Although Scrythe had apprenticed under your father’s guidance, it seemed that he and your father were now equals in the stables.

A stray breeze blew through your hair, and you found yourself smiling. Although little had happened on your journey, you had already seen so much. You were happy out here, away from the mediocrity of daily life, the pressures of the busy city. This adventure was what you wanted.

“Are you Runedis Omstod of Nagasko’s Magic Academy?” a voice said behind you.

You turned around to see a stranger who looked to be in his mid-twenties — tall, lanky, uniquely colored hair as red as blood. The expression on his face was neutral, calm, and confident. He was handsome in a roguish kind of way, his stare a marked blue. He was obviously interested in your guide.

Runedis narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, pulling himself from the ground. “What does it matter to you? Why are you here?” he said. You could see now that his aloofness toward you was not personal. It seemed he treated all newcomers with the same disregard.

“I see.” The stranger’s lips curved into the slightest of smiles. Without a second’s warning, he dashed toward the sorcerer at a blinding speed, drawing his sword. The weapon rang as it was pulled from its sheath. 

You watched in horror, unable to do anything.

\---------  
a) “Hurry, run, Runedis!”  
b) “Runedis! Get out of the way!”  
c) “Quickly, now!”  
d) “Move!”  
\---------

A clash of swords sounded as you saw Scrythe rushed forth to block the stranger’s attack just as it was about to hit Runedis. Your relief only lasted half a second before the two swordsmen began to duel.

They were evenly matched in skill. Scrythe was clever with a sword, but every time he went in for a strike, the stranger would parry with equal strength. And every time the stranger was about to make a blow, Scrythe would either step to the side, avoiding it entirely, or deflect with his sword. Neither of the two men seemed to be winning.

Although you were absorbed in the fight, you briefly glanced at Runedis, who seemed unfazed by it all. His surprise at the initial interaction had faded. He was now chanting a spell, a fleeting energy surrounding him — you could feel it, as unskilled as you were in detecting magic. You watched him as he murmured one last word, and made a quick hand motion toward the stranger while his back was turned away. Scrythe saw that Runedis was casting and quickly evaded to the side. 

The stranger, however, was not so lucky. A blast of dark energy launched forth and struck him in the shoulder. He became paralyzed upon contact, and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

The three of you quickly rushed toward the attacker. Scrythe rolled him over onto his back and pointed his blade at the stranger’s throat. “Who are you?” he asked.

The stranger looked up at Scrythe with a distinctly calm expression, despite what he just endured. He then grimaced, the paralysis wearing off. “Gavien,” he said. “Gavien Diwan.” As though he knew what Scrythe was going to ask next, he swallowed and continued. “I was sent to kill the sorcerer.”

You were glad he was talking, at least. You loathed to think what your companions would do if he decided not to answer their questions.

“Sent to kill _me?_ What kind of a low-life would hire a petty mercenary to kill a sorcerer? What a joke!” Runedis said, glaring at Gavien. You might have seen his irritation before, but this was pure anger. “Who was it? Who had the nerve to give such an order?”

Gavien coughed, his body shaking as he began to feel the tingle in his fingers. “He who dares call you a half-elf,” he said, almost too casually. 

\---------  
a) “Are you really a half-elf?”  
b) “Runedis, is it true?”  
c) “But I thought you were an elf.”  
d) “So it was all a farce.”  
\---------

** If you have mostly a’s... **

You are most compatible with Scrythe, the human.

** If you have mostly b’s... **

You are most compatible with Runedis, the half-elf.

** If you have mostly c’s... **

You are most compatible with someone who has not yet been introduced.

** If you have mostly d’s... **

You are most compatible with Gavien, this newcomer.


	3. To Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discuss with your companions what to do with Gavien after he tried to assassinate Runedis, discovering more about his purpose and reasons for coming after him in the first place. Afterwards, you make your way through the forest to Rilyus, underestimating the dangers that pose a deadly threat to you and your party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, DEEP BREATHS. 
> 
> Welcome to chapter 3! I've been working on this for a loooong time. It's gone through three or four thorough edits.
> 
> You'll notice some changes immediately, the first one being the multiple choice selections. As I mentioned before, I'm more focused on compatibility as opposed to similarities this write-through. Once you get the results, which I'm happy to note have been COMPLETELY overhauled, you'll also notice that they don't follow the standard order I adhered to in the original writing. Both the multiple choices and the results are now jumbled, so you never know who's a, b, c, or d! ;) 
> 
> The dialogue, of course, has been edited, and the ending of this chapter has been changed a little bit. You'll have an almost entirely different experience in chapter 4 once the RC begins exploring Rilyus.
> 
> Please enjoy! As always, comments, kudos, and any other thoughts are welcome! 
> 
> As a side note, I hope everyone is doing well during these difficult times. I am working from home, as good as I can be. I'm here for you if you need anything -- a shoulder to lean on, someone to vent with, a few bad jokes to get you through the day, etc. With that said, I invite you to check out my ["A Single Word"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320657/chapters/55861468) booklet. I am taking requests to spread some joy during these tumultuous times. 
> 
> Thank you to Kupid who commented on the last chapter! <3
> 
> Take care, everyone! I wish you all well!

You were shocked at what Gavien had to say about Runedis being a half-elf. Were all of his efforts in campaigning for half-elf rights a lie? How could he possibly represent the half-elves if he wouldn't even acknowledge himself as one of them?

Runedis scowled, his eyebrows knitting into an expression of enmity. His eyes, though normally a vivid maroon, seemed to flash. “Go to hell,” he said, his voice low and menacing. It came out as a whisper, almost more for the speaker than his would-be assassin.

Another ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand, though this one was different from the last — it fumed of destruction, a turbulent fire ready to consume all in its path. You could feel the heat emanating, nearly scorching your skin as it burned to a fever pitch. Runedis had lost his mind.

\---------  
a) “No, please don't!“  
b) “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
c) “Leave him alone!“  
d) “Please stop! You’re making a mistake!”  
\---------

Before he could launch his attack at Gavien, you rushed over and threw yourself against Runedis, sending the both of you to the ground. You landed on top of him. The fire in his hand was sent charging into the sky, disappearing into the blue — you hoped any birds or insects would stay clear of it.

“What’s the meaning of this, you foolish girl?” Runedis snapped. He shoved you aside, climbed to his feet, and dusted off his dark robes. “What the hell do you think you're doing? Don’t meddle in affairs that don’t concern you.” The fury in his eyes had not subsided.

You bit your lip, unsure of what to say. Why did you save Gavien? He had intentions of killing Runedis, a member of your own party. If not to your companions, where did your loyalties lie? How could you answer him? 

Fortunately, you didn't need to. Scrythe spoke up, — he always had impeccable timing. “Runedis, there's no reason to be so harsh with her. She saved you from making a fatal mistake — if you killed your attacker then there would be no one to question, no way of knowing his intents and purposes. Besides, don’t you think the Queen would want him alive? If someone wishes to assassinate her most trusted advisor, I think she would like to question him herself.”

The sorcerer seemed satisfied with this answer, though that did not protect you from his patronizing gaze. He stared down at Gavien, who lay on the ground. The paralysis from the spell had worn off, so he could have moved freely had it not been for Scrythe's blade at his throat. 

Gavien did not struggle — instead, he was looking at you. You could not decipher the storm in his eyes, but you thought he might have been wondering why you had spared him.

“All right, scum,” Runedis said. “I'll ask again: Who is your master?” There was that same glint of hatred in his eyes, now guarded, which made you believe he was more dangerous. 

Gavien glared at him. “I have no master.”

“Then who the bloody hell sent you? Speak! Or you'll regret it.”

You were afraid that Runedis would lose his temper again. This time, you couldn't save the stranger from his grim fate if Runedis decided to launch another fireball. 

“A mask,” Gavien said, after a brief moment of silence. He had drawn out this response as long as possible, a clear attempt to agitate his inquisitor.

Runedis's expression lightened to one of genuine curiosity. “A mask?” He looked thoughtful as he rummaged through his memories. 

You imagined his mind to be a vast library, the kind that had a file for every book, each one stowed in a precise location, by genre and alphabetization. Each book would have a summary in the catalogue, including when and where it was acquired, a date for when it was written, and a note from the author about its intent and purpose.

“The gargoyle,” Runedis finally said. “You were the one who broke into the Magic Academy a week ago, weren't you? You're an idiot for trusting that gargoyle. Do you know who he is, why he is imprisoned in that stone mask in the first place? You're searching for the Goddess's Tear, aren't you? That is the only reason why you'd be talking to that mask. Why?”

“My reasons are my own.”

This was too much information for you to follow. Despite the dangers of speaking out, you decided to take your chances. “Wait! What are you talking about? I don’t understand.”

“_____, the Goddess's Tear is a tool of legend, guarded at the Magic Academy,” Scrythe explained. He probably only spoke up so that you wouldn't bear the brunt of Runedis's reply. “It is said that it can restore anything to its true, natural state. That is all I know, I'm afraid.” He then looked at Gavien. “So your reasons are your own. Very well. But we deserve to know why the mask sent you to kill Runedis.”

“Because I was the one who imprisoned his soul in that mask of stone,” Runedis said. “His name is Bakuto, a demon who made it his mission to terrorize human villages, particularly virgin women.” Your attention turned from Scrythe to Runedis — he seemed calmer now that he had something to ponder and explain. “If I am killed, then the spell I have set on him will be broken. He would be free once again, Nagasko likely his first target.”

“But that's not all, you idiot,” he added, his speech directed at Gavien. “What you don't realize is that Bakuto wants the Goddess's Tear for himself — I've taken a lot of power from him that he'd no doubt like restored. He would never have given you the jewel. Once he was freed, he would have taken it for himself and killed you, if it suited him.”

 _“How clever,”_ you thought. So Runedis imprisoned Bakuto where he did because the Goddess's Tear would have been very well-protected, perhaps even safer than behind an army. Since he wanted the jewel himself, no one else would have been able to steal it under the mask's watchful eye.

\---------  
a) I understand now. I wonder if I would have thought of that.  
b) A good idea in theory, but Runedis didn’t expect this idiot to come along.  
c) How clever, indeed. He effectively made his enemy an ally under those circumstances.  
d) Oh, wow! That _is_ smart!  
\---------

You couldn't read the expression on Gavien's face. Was he ashamed? Upset? Indifferent? Aside from the obvious tensions between these three men, you felt as though this newcomer wouldn't be any more trouble going forward. He learned that he wouldn't have gotten the jewel by killing Runedis, so there was no reason for doing so now. He would only risk his own neck in a battle, and if he were to fail, perhaps face Queen Iyatti in a trial where he'd be charged with a crime.

You were curious as to why he wanted the Goddess's Tear in the first place. What did he wish to restore to its natural state? 

But Gavien clearly wasn't going to reveal his secrets today. He was tight-lipped enough, even with a sword at his throat.

“I think we should let him go,” you suggested.

“Are you insane?” Runedis said, his maroon eyes narrowing. “This man is a criminal to be charged with theft and attempted murder.”

“I understand,” you said. “But both crimes were merely attempts. He didn't successfully steal anything, and he certainly didn't murder anyone. Not that his lack of success makes either attempt acceptable, but what are we going to do with him if we choose not to free him?” You couldn't help but feel bad for what Gavien had gone through. He had apparently tried so hard to obtain that jewel, only to discover that all of his efforts had been for nothing. 

“She's right,” Gavien said. “What will you do with me once you’re days out from civilization?” 

Would you tie him up and carry him to Rilyus? Return to Nagasko? Kill him? None of them seemed ideal, and any option that involved keeping him alive would create an unnecessary amount of work. Bringing him along would be risky and inconvenient. Killing him would be cruel. The latter was in your opinion, of course. Runedis probably thought otherwise.

Scrythe lowered his blade. “He has a point. There is no need for him to kill you now,” he said to the sorcerer. “We might as well let him go.”

Runedis didn't seem very happy about the arrangement. He turned on his heels, heading toward his horse. “Do what you want,” he said, letting logic prevail. “We're leaving; we've wasted far too much time.”

“I didn't know about the intentions of this mask,” Gavien said to you. He picked himself up from the ground and dusted the sand away from his clothes. His voice still had a calm note to it, despite having just survived an angry sorcerer. You had no idea how he was so collected — he could have died. 

“It's all right. We should just leave Runedis alone for a while,” you replied. 

Gavien accused him of being a half-elf. Since Runedis took it so personally, you assumed that it could only be true. Was he hiding out among the humans as an elf for a reason? It made you wonder why Runedis was so bold to promote half-elf rights and welfare under the cover of an Elf. It seemed hypocritical to you, insincere even.

“Where will you go now, Gavien? The jewel is clearly out of your reach,” Scrythe said. Perhaps he felt the same way you did — an enemy had just turned into an acquaintance, after all.

Gavien shrugged his shoulders, sliding his sword back into its sheath. “I have much to do,” he said. He turned his gaze to you for a moment before stepping backward and away. “Farewell.”

\---------  
a) “Goodbye, Gavien! Maybe we’ll meet again some day.”  
b) “Get out of here already.”  
c) “Farewell, Gavien. I wish you well.”  
d) “Take care of yourself. Please don’t get into trouble.”  
\---------

You looked to Scrythe for direction. He nodded toward Runedis with a subtle dip of his head. “Give him some time, _____. This must be difficult for him.” 

You agreed.

The group set off for Rilyus in silence. You were sure the horses sensed the tension, too. They remained quiet and submissive to your cues. Your father had always said that horses were incredibly sensitive to the plights of their riders — you should only ride when you were sound of mind.

You felt bad for Runedis. You would never understand how he felt — you were fully human, after all, and not a victim of racism in Nagasko. Still, you wondered why he chose to lie about his heritage. Why hide from the world? Did he want to save himself and let the rest of his kin be subject to suffering? Did he feel guilty about remaining in hiding? Was he afraid and just not willing to admit it?

“That's the forest,” Runedis said. His voice broke the hours of silence. You had almost forgotten where you were. 

You could see the sea of trees up ahead. There was a sort of magic flowing through the surrounding air, something unsettling. You couldn’t explain why the hair rose on your neck, why you felt anxious. 

“Rilyus forest, although protected by its elven guardians, is dangerous,” Runedis explained. “It is said that the trees have a way of creating illusions for those who are unfamiliar to them. Follow my lead closely, and don't stray.”

Illusions? Surely, you would be able to brave them, you told yourself. It wouldn’t be difficult to follow Runedis. You urged Balenteo forward, her footfalls becoming more cautious as she went. She seemed to understand — the mare felt the magic as you did and was uncomfortable around it. The other two horses behaved in much the same way.

\---------  
a) I’m not sure I like this. Let’s get out of here soon.  
b) Maybe I’ll see something I like in these illusions.  
c) This feeling of dread can only be temporary. Keep moving.  
d) Let's get out of here already! This place gives me the creeps!  
\---------

The forest was dark. Little light filtered through the branches of the tree, and it smelled of earth and decomposing plant matter. The air felt close, threatening to suffocate you as you ventured deeper into the maze. Runedis summoned a magical light, an orb that floated to the side of his horse's head. If not for this light, you would have needed to carry a torch. Magic certainly had its practical purposes.

The trees felt ancient, their trunks thick and tall. They seemed to fight for the sunlight, crowding each other out as they reached for the skies. Insects were abundant, chirping and buzzing in the darkness. You saw no other wildlife.

A few hours into the forest, you were feeling calm. Nothing had happened yet, and although the winding paths were long and dank, Runedis knew where he was going, leading the party with a quiet confidence. The horses, however, seemed agitated. On the more difficult paths, you had to slide off of Balenteo to physically lead her across the gnarled roots of large trees.

It was then that Runedis stopped.

“Runedis,” Scrythe said knowingly. There was something wrong. In this area of the forest, it was too quiet. There was no sound of the wind rustling above the treetops, nor were there the buzzing of insects. It was complete silence, a disturbing pause in a place full of life.

A horrifying screech filled the air, and you gasped in surprise. In that moment, Balenteo broke loose, tugging her reins out of your hands. She was frightened of whatever monstrosity was responsible for the cry. You called after her, worried that she might become injured if left to run through this maze. 

“Balenteo! Come back!” In a rush of adrenaline, you followed the mare. It wasn't so difficult to keep up with the horse because of the dense forest — Balenteo was greatly slowed by the roots and branches.

“_____!” Scrythe called after you, though you didn't hear him.

You didn't think about Scrythe or Runedis; you were only concerned for your poor horse. “Balenteo, please come back!” you said. The screech sounded again, almost like nails on a chalkboard, and you immediately covered your ears. It was louder than before and quite painful. 

A creature perched above you. Its eyes were a deep shade of red, demonic, glowing in the dim light. It looked somewhat human in shape, though it was smaller than the average woman, no taller than your chest. The creature's skin was dark, a stony grey perhaps, large ears protruding from its head. A donkey-like tail hung from the trees as it smiled wickedly at you, revealing pointed fangs. 

Balenteo was long gone at this point, and you were occupied with this strange creature. 

_“My sword!”_ you thought. Foolishly enough, you had it strapped onto Balenteo's saddle, thinking that she would always be with you. _“Well, she's not with me now.”_ You reprimanded yourself — if you would ever get out of this situation, you'd remember this lesson.

Before you could think of anything else, the creature shook a clawed finger at you. “Silly girl, silly human girl,” he said, his voice like the babbling of a toxic brook. “Chasing after that cow of yours? Now you're all alone with no one to save you, no, no, no!” In his palm formed an orb of dark energy, much like the magic Runedis had used earlier that day. 

You assumed that it was meant to paralyze, per your experience with Gavien. 

The creature sent it flying toward you. You quickly dodged to your right, your heart thumping in your chest. This was the first time you had ever been engaged in real combat. The orb hit the ground in a small explosion, the forest's carpet of leaves sizzling where it touched. You wondered what would happen if it touched you instead.

You certainly didn't want to find out. You took off at a sprint, dodging low branches and running through shrubs — thorns and twigs tore at the skin on your hands and forearms, but you didn't let the sting slow you down. 

The creature followed, cackling as it pranced below the canopy. It was fast and agile, its long arms allowing it to swing from branch to branch, its tail providing much-needed balance through the trees. To be able to maneuver so easily through the forest was something worth applauding. You had never seen an animal or beast like it before. 

After a few minutes of this horrifying chase, you realized how tired you were. Even in such a dense forest, there was no way you could hide from something so quick. You were out of breath, and you wondered if hiding was an option.

“Hee hee hee!” The creature landed in front of you, blocking your path. “Think that you're going somewhere? No, no, no.” Its voice was raspy, though it showed no signs of fatigue.

“What are you?” you asked, hoping that you could distract the creature long enough so that Scrythe and Runedis would be able to find you. Surely, they were looking for you — at least, Scrythe was. 

“What am I? What am I?” It sounded appalled at your question. “A goblin, a goblin. You humans are always so stupid, hiding behind those walls of yours. There's so much to see outside, yes, yes?” Here, it paused, scratching its chin with long fingernails. “The elves protect their precious forest — a very pretty forest! — but they don't care for intruders, no, no, no! They don't care for stupid humans, they do not!” It stepped toward you, and you scooted back. 

As misfortune would have it, you tripped on a gnarled root, meeting the ground with a sharp cry.

“Humans are stupid, stupid, falling over their own feet? Stupid, stupid! What else are feet good for? That's why elves don't like humans, and goblins don't like humans, no, no, no! Stupid and clumsy!” It seemed to relish its insults, gleefully singing at the top of its lungs.

You were unable to run away with the goblin towering above you. It was less than an arm's length away. You could smell a foul odor, reminding you of spoiled meat. You couldn’t help but recoil from the stench alone.

“But humans are good for something, yes, yes!” it cried. “They are good for eating, I'm told, yes? You taste like pigs, you do, rich and fatty!“

\---------  
a) “Get away from me, you creep!“  
b) “Don't you dare touch me!“  
c) “You’ll regret it if you eat me.”  
d) “Go away! Leave me alone!”  
\---------

It seemed amused at your defiance. Perhaps it could smell your fear. “What will you do, stupid human girl, sitting on your stupid bottom? Helpless, stupid human!” In one quick motion, it swiped a single finger at your face, drawing blood from your cheek. “Mmm… tasty, tasty human blood!” it sang as it brought the finger to its mouth. “You will be the first tasty, stupid human, yes, yes!“

“Leave me alone or you'll regret it!” you said, kicking it in the shin while it was distracted.

It howled in pain. “Stupid, stupid human! I'll roast you to the bone, yes, yes!“

“If you touch me, my friends will skewer you!” Bravado aside, you felt sick. Your consolation was that Scrythe and Runedis would be fine. They were seasoned warriors who could defend themselves — you only hoped that there were no more of these horrible goblins in the forest.

“Your friends aren't here, no, no, no,” he said. The goblin cackled as an orb of dark energy formed in its hand once again. “Bye bye, stupid human girl!“

You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for the blow. 

It never came. 

Instead, you heard another terrifying screech and the tear of flesh. You dared to open your eyes, and you saw the goblin crumpled on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in its chest. It died instantly.

\---------  
a) “Scrythe, is that you?”  
b) “What? Gavien?!”  
c) “Eh? What just happened?”  
d) “Runedis?”  
\---------

It was Gavien who saved you. He grasped a sword in his hand, blade stained a dark red. “So we meet again,” he said, the gaze in his eyes mischievous. “Are you well?“

Your jaw nearly dropped. You had left Gavien hours ago, and he had already returned. What surprised you the most was his casual demeanor — as if meeting at this exact place in the forest was a simple coincidence and slaying a goblin was no big feat. “I-I'm fine,” you said, still shaking from your ordeal.

He was about to reply when a call echoed through the forest. 

“_____! Where are you! _____!” It sounded like Scrythe.

“Those are your friends, I assume?” Gavien said. “I shall be going. I doubt that they will be eager to see me.” He turned to leave.

“No, you saved me,” you said. “I'm sure that Scrythe will be more than happy. Runedis, I'm not so sure, but that doesn’t matter. Please stay. You don't have to go.” You hoisted yourself off the ground, brushing away the dirt and debris.

He didn't respond at first, but he then looked at you from over his shoulder, a neutral expression on his face. 

“I'm in your debt,” you added, now that you had made eye contact. “Thank you.”

“_____! There you are!” Scrythe rushed forward from the cover of the trees, grabbing your shoulders gently. If he noticed Gavien, he didn't say anything. “You're all right,” he said, sighing in relief. His face was darkened with some smudges of dirt and trace amounts of blood, but you were too happy to see him to care. 

You buried your face into his shoulder, glad he was safe and that he had found you. You couldn't help it — suddenly, you felt vulnerable. Many emotions stirred within your heart — surprise, fear, and overwhelming joy. Your relief opened the floodgates, and tears began to pour from your eyes.

This was too much for you. Your cheeks stung where the salty tears slipped past the cuts in your skin, but you ignored the pain. You continued to cry in Scrythe's arms.

\---------  
a) “Scrythe, I'm so glad you're here…”  
b) “I can’t believe any of this.”  
c) “I’m so overwhelmed right now.”  
d) “I-I didn’t want to die today.”  
\---------

You felt pathetic; you had never been so vulnerable in your life. You had been sheltered from the dangers of the world beyond the city walls, and you realized that your naiveté was showing.

Runedis appeared within your field of vision, leading three horses behind him. Even he had a look of pity on his face.

You hated that. You were so desperate to prove yourself, and even before you reached your destination, you were already overwhelmed.

“Shhh…” Scrythe held you tight, not an ounce of judgment in his voice. “It'll be all right,” he said.

“We have to get going,” Runedis interrupted. “If we don't get out of here, more goblins will be back.”

“Just a moment.”

“We don't have a moment. If we don't move, we'll soon be mowed down.”

“He's right,” Gavien said. “Goblins always come in swarms.”

“Give her a moment,” Scrythe said.

Runedis climbed onto his horse. “We're leaving. If she can't get her act together, she shouldn't have come in the first place.”

“Enough,” Scrythe said, a firmness to his voice that you had never heard before.

“It's okay,” you said, lifting your head and stepping back. “I'm okay. Let's go.” You wiped away the last of your tears. You didn't want to subject your party to any more risk. Runedis was right, after all. If you couldn't cope with the stress, there was no place for you beyond Nagasko's walls.

Perhaps Scrythe would have been more accommodating to the feelings you hadn't shared, but you were sure that he understood the immediate dangers. He led you to Balenteo — she was still nervous, but she seemed to be obedient, at least. He helped you up, made sure you were settled, and then mounted his horse.

Gavien sheathed his sword, following behind the horses. If Runedis or Scrythe opposed him traveling with you, they didn't say anything. It seemed that he was more welcome than the goblins.

Balenteo gave you no trouble, keeping her pace quick as she walked with your companions. It wasn't long before you saw a light beyond the canopy of the trees. “Are we there?” you whispered beneath your breath, feeling hopeful.

“No,” Gavien said. “That's an illusion.”

“How do you know?” you asked. It seemed so real.

“It's nighttime.”

You shook your head fiercely. When you opened your eyes, it was as dark as before, your companions on the path in front of you with no end in sight. You only saw the eerie trees, their branches reaching out to hinder your progress. The only reprieve was the light that Runedis was able to summon with his magic. 

“I can't believe it,” you said. “How does this forest play with your senses like that?“

“Spores,” Runedis said.

“What?“

“It's what they call them,” he said, sparing you a glance. “The plants produce spores. It's a pollen-like substance that has hallucinogenic properties. The forest has created more and more of them as a defensive mechanism in recent years to protect Rilyus from outsiders.”

“They say that the elven city can only be found by someone who has been there before,” Scrythe said.

If that were true, this meant that this was not Runedis's first time here. You wondered under what circumstances he had been in the city and why he had left. His masquerade worked on you and those of Nagasko, obviously, but perhaps the elves were far more perceptive of his heritage.

You were exhausted. Although you loved being on horseback, your thighs and bottom were sore, and the dark made you feel sleepy. You weren't sure how much more of this endless forest you were able to handle. 

A fluttering among the treetops caught you off guard, and you had to suppress a scream as something flew past your shoulders.

“Lord's Larkah's falcon,” Runedis said. “We're drawing closer.”

“Actually, you are already here,” a voice said. “Welcome to Rilyus, travelers.”

“Prince Velen,” Runedis greeted. “There was no need to meet us at the borders.”

You could only see a little bit of the newcomer in the magic light. He was tall, taller than the average human man, and he wore his hair down, running past his shoulders. His skin was smooth, flawless as porcelain; his cheekbones were high, nose thin; and his eyes were a keen blue, as clear as the sky. 

Oh, how you longed to see the sky.

“The forest told me you were here, Master Runedis of Nagasko,” Prince Velen said, his voice a poised confidence. “We have few guests, so I am eager to see whom you’ve brought with you. What news from Nagasko? What of Queen Iyatti?“

“We have a message to deliver to Lord Larkah on behalf of the queen,” Runedis said. “We seek an audience with your father.”

Prince Velen nodded. “You are weary; I see it in your carriage. Rest first at the palace tonight, and I will be sure to summon you to my father tomorrow. Come with me.”

You had never been so excited to crawl into a bed in your life.

**If you have mostly a's...**

The Human

You had a whole room to yourself. You didn't pay much attention to the details, unfortunately — not of your guest chambers, not of the route to the palace, not of the beautiful city itself. You were exhausted, worn to the very bone, physically and emotionally drained.

It was a shame, you thought. You were so excited to finally make it to Rilyus, but you had no energy left to explore.

After an elven servant led you to your chambers and bid you goodnight, you tore off your clothes, threw on the nightgown that was draped over the foot of the bed, and washed your face. You then collapsed in bed, relishing in the feeling of silky sheets against your skin.

You were starting to drift off, candles still lit, when you heard a soft knock at your door. 

“Come in,” you said, with not even the will to attempt to make yourself look presentable.

Scrythe opened the door, closing it softly behind him. “How are you doing?” he asked.

“Oh, I'm fine.” 

“I was worried about you.” He sat at the edge of your bed. “I know what happened in the forest was difficult. You haven't even cleaned your wounds yet.” He grabbed a rag from the dresser and ran water from the pitcher over it. 

“I forgot,” you said, looking at your arms. “Wounds” was a strong word — they were merely scratches from the flora of the forest.

“Here,” Scrythe said, holding a hand out.

You reluctantly gave him your arm as he began to clean your scratches. He had done this for you for as long as you could remember, ever since you were kids. You would go out and play, and after a day of running and rolling, fighting and falling, you would come home. Not wanting your mother to worry, Scrythe would clean and bandage your wounds for you.

He was so gentle, and he performed this ritual consistently, never with a complaint.

“Thank you,” you said.

Scrythe looked at you with gentle eyes. “Are you sure you're all right? That skirmish in the forest was nothing to laugh about. It was my first time fighting off goblins, too. He didn't hurt you beyond this, did he?“

You shook your head, remembering how pitiful you were. “I just… I hadn't thought that it'd be so scary. I didn't have my sword, and I didn't know how to defend myself. It was like I’d forgotten everything you taught me.”

“It's different, isn't it? Sparring and fighting?“ He began to dress your wounds with salve.

“It’s the difference between being at home and in the wide world,” you said, thinking about this carefully. “I had always known that there would be dangers, but I don’t think I fully comprehended it. I don’t have any regrets, though. It’s just a harsh lesson.”

Scrythe nodded. “As long as you’re all right.”

“I am. Thank you for always looking out for me.”

“Get some rest, _____. We can see Rilyus tomorrow after you've had some sleep.”

**If you have mostly b's...**

The Mystery

You stirred in your sleep, your eyes opening to the comforting darkness of your guest room. It was long before dawn, but something was not quite right — not in a frightening manner, but in a perplexing sort of way.

“Why did you save me?” a voice asked.

You turned to the window in the room, the panels open to the moonlight. The sudden question had you fully awake. “Gavien,” you said. “What are you doing in here?“

“Perhaps you’d be willing to answer my question first,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake, after all.”

“How long have you been here?” You sat up in bed, a little irritated at the sudden intrusion. You had a reasonable expectation of privacy.

The expression on his face was a serious one, though his posture was relaxed. He leaned against the window frame, his lanky body almost slouched against the open window. “Only an hour,” he replied.

You sighed. “It can’t be that important. I would have been glad to chat tomorrow.”

“We’re here now.”

“Fine. I saved you because you’re human. You’re a living, breathing human being. There was no reason for you to die.”

“Mm.”

“Now here's a question for you: Why did _you_ save _me_?“

“Simple,” he said. “A life for a life.”

“But you had to have been following us for hours in that forest.”

“I have connections here in Rilyus. I figured I would head this way after the events of the morning. You conveniently happened to be on the same path.”

“Well, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t saved me from that goblin.”

Gavien shrugged casually. “They can be little shits.”

“I almost died,” you said, ” but, you’re right. They are little shits.”

**If you have mostly c's...**

The Elf

You woke to sunlight, casting a golden glow in the room. Underneath your covers, you were warm, not unpleasantly so, but enough that you enjoyed the coolness of slipping out of bed.

The polished tiles, made of a misty stone you had never seen before, felt smooth against your feet. You thought you might slip, if it weren’t for your bare toes. 

Now that the room was lit with more than candles, you were able to take in your surroundings. It was a large space with a bed far wider than the one you had at home. A matching set of dark wood furniture, all of them carved with designs uniquely elven, soft and elegant to the eye, filled the room — there was a nightstand right next to your bed, a trunk for your belongings at the foot, a wardrobe facing you, and a desk off to the side. 

The ceilings were vaulted, giving the space a spacious feel, open windows granting access to the outside world along the tops of the walls. There were larger windows with wooden panels that you could open with a latch once you were dressed and decent. The architecture was nothing like you had ever seen before, providing light and air but also privacy. 

There was a fireplace, swept clean, and in another corner, a small pile of wood tucked to the side. It was built from white stone, surely scrubbed to be rid of the smudge of ashes and smoke. 

You could see a hint of green for decor — flowers were arranged in a vase on the dresser, while a vined plant curled above the wardrobe. 

A knock sounded on the door as you were taking it all in. “May I come in, my lady?“

“Yes,” you said, not entirely sure who was at the door.

Prince Velen walked in, a platter of food in his hand. “Good morning, my lady,” he greeted, giving you a small bow, right hand over his heart. “I trust you slept well.”

Suddenly, you felt self-conscious. The elven prince was handsome, beautiful even. You had seen him in the pale light of Runedis's magic last night, but now that you were rested and with better vision, you could see him in his regal splendor. 

Meanwhile, you stood awkwardly, disheveled in your nightgown. You had not bathed in days, and you had certainly not prepared yourself for the public yet. 

“Good morning, Prince Velen,” you said. 

Prince Velen did not seem to mind your apparent insecurity. “I imagine you must be famished?“

You took the offered plate of food. “Admittedly, yes. Jerky and stale bread doesn’t make for a very good meal.”

He chuckled. “No, I imagine not. But do not worry, my lady! The fruits of Rilyus are for you during your stay. I would very much like to share our city with you. Would you care to see it?“

“Oh, yes!” you said. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing Rilyus since I’ve left Nagasko.”

“Then I shall let you eat, my lady. There are clean clothes in the wardrobe. Come find me outside when you are ready to refresh yourself in the spring. I will take you there.”

You thanked him excitedly as he left.

**If you have mostly d's...**

The Half-elf

You thought you would find Scrythe before you left your room to bathe, just so you could let him know where you were.

You peeked your head through the door to see a spacious hallway. It looked so different in the morning than it did at night. There was light in every corner of the hallway, illuminated by the sunlight that filtered through the many open windows up above. The air was especially cool as you exited the room.

It was quiet, aside from the first birdsongs, bright and cheery. You heard no signs of your friends or the elves who lived here.

You figured that Scrythe’s room would be behind one of the doors that lined the hallway, perhaps the one next to yours. Gingerly, you rapped on it and then folded your arms behind your back.

You heard footsteps come to the door, and when it finally cracked open, you saw Runedis — he was already garbed in a clean tunic for the day, hair combed neatly, expression sharp. “What is it?” he said.

“O-oh, good morning!” you said. “I’m sorry, I was looking for Scrythe.”

“Try that one.” He gestured toward the door across the hallway.

“Thank you.” You looked at your feet, but you didn’t move. You were wondering what you could say. This was the first time you had been alone with him since the events of yesterday. 

What was more awkward? Discussing whether Runedis was actually a half-elf after masquerading as an elf all these years in Nagasko? Or your apparent weakness and ill preparation in Rilyus forest?

“What?” Runedis asked, a gruff tone in his voice.

You brought your eyes to meet his. “I’m sorry about yesterday,” you said.

He raised an eyebrow, seeming taken aback. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault. I have to get going. Is that all?” 

You nodded in response, and he shut the door.

You had not a clue whether he was referring to the skirmish with Gavien or your breakdown in the forest. Maybe you would have the chance to find out if you could convince him that a conversation with you was worth having. Only time would tell.


	4. Rilyus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the new world of Rilyus, home of the Jaharaan elves. You meet notable elves and begin studying their art of speaking with animals and plants, hoping you can use this knowledge to deepen your relationship with your horse and the natural world. Prince Velen proves to be a gracious host, charming you with his gentlemanly gestures and subtle humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> YOU GUYS. I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out. This chapter is the first that is fully rewritten -- I originally did not anticipate doing this, but it really needed that rewrite. You'll see some shadows that were in the original chapter, but I've done a lot of work with Velen's character and the RC's relationship with the bachelors.
> 
> The word count increased substantially, but most importantly, there is some good, new content for you!
> 
> I'm also FINALLY getting around to doing art for the JL characters. I started with Scrythe as he's the very first bachelor introduced, and I'm hoping to soon add the others in chapters in which they appear.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! I really wanted to get this out before the end of the month, and I made it! ^_^
> 
> I received some gorgeous fanart of the four bachelors from @shuuenka on Tumblr: [Click here for mind blowing gorgeousness!](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/post/615138558499520512/shuuenka-my-take-on-penguiduck-boys-from#notes) Thank you for the amazing art!

Prince Velen was outside of the palace — he had promised to take you the spring for a much-needed bath, and you didn’t want to keep him waiting.

You were expecting fresh clothes in the wardrobe as he had said there would be. As soon as you opened the wardrobe, however, you could not believe your eyes. These were not only mere tunics — you had many outfits to choose from. There were dresses of different styles, from those of elven inspiration to the latest trends from Nagasko; you could see foreign pieces and textiles that were not so familiar to your eyes, a variety of tops and bottoms with which you could customize to an outfit to your liking.

In the corner was a jewelry box — earrings, bracelets, necklaces of every design! You were more interested in looking through the jewelry than wearing it. Maybe when you returned, you would pick something to wear.

You spent more time than you had anticipated you would going through the selections. Hopefully, Prince Velen would forgive you for making him wait.

What did you end up choosing?

\----------  
a) Something practical. You found a short-sleeved shirt made of white cloth, along with a pair of dark brown pants. This kind of outfit was perfect for whatever you wanted to do— sparring, horseback riding, archery and anything else. A clean set of clothes was really all you needed. You also picked out a tan belt made out of woven grasses.

b) A simple, lavender dress that cascaded past your knees. The sleeves were short, though they were layered and made of soft and somewhat transparent cloth that draped about your shoulders in lovely wisps. There was a slit in the sleeves, which allowed your arms free movement and it made the dress seem even more attractive to the eye. The dress itself fell into folds as it ran along your legs.

c) A fashionable gown, the color of a garnet jewel. It was not the most practical of dresses, but it was simply too beautiful to pass up. The dress came past your ankles, even dragging on the floor behind you. Its sleeves were long and split at your elbows, falling gracefully past your wrists. The collar was low, though not too revealing. Along the collar were roses embroidered in gold thread. There was also a gold and black sash tied around the waist.

d) A set of clothes that was fashionable _and_ practical. You discovered a periwinkle, long-sleeved shirt, which you matched with a royal blue vest. The vest laced up in the front with thread made from woven leather. You picked out a pair of loose, grey pants to match.  
\----------

You left your guest chambers, your outfit carefully folded under your arm. You shut the door behind you, admiring the expanse of the palace. Sunlight poured in through the open windows above, the air smelling of blossoms already. The tiles on the ground were different than the ones in your room, smooth and cool, though not quite as polished. Perhaps the elves did not wish for their guests to slip. 

Torches, supported by metal sconces made to look like woven vines, lined the hallway. They were unlit now, but you remembered how ethereal they looked last night, flames blazing silently.

As you ventured from the hall of guest chambers and into the heart of the palace, the architecture evolved. You stepped into a circular room, the ceiling made of stained glass, white pillars situated on each side of the many double doors that led to different areas of the palace. You looked up, recognizing the shape of a unicorn. Its horn was curved just slightly, and it stood on water, not even causing a ripple; it was surrounded with star-shaped flowers.

You pulled your eyes away from the art above and looked at your options. There were six passages total, including the one you had just come from. All of the doors were open, held with weights that looked like decorated vases — you wondered how fragile they were.

You tried to remember which entrance you came through last night, though you had to admit that your mind was a bit blurry. You were exhausted when you arrived in Rilyus last night, and remembering the turns of the palace was not on your list of priorities.

Footsteps echoed from the corridor directly to your right. An elf appeared, fixing the collar of his tunic as he stepped into the light of the foyer. “Oh!” he said as he saw you. “You must be one of the ambassadors from Nagasko. Welcome.” He swept an elegant bow, right hand over his heart, in your direction.

Surprised at his gentlemanly disposition, you performed your best curtsy, bundle of clothes in your arms and all. “Thank you, good sir,” you said. “My name is _____.”

“Derion,” he replied. “None of this ‘sir’ formality, if you’d be so kind. I prefer to be on a first-name basis with visitors.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at his easy-going demeanor. He was tall, even taller than Prince Velen, shoulders stiff and eyes sharp, but he didn’t seem intimidating as he stood close to you. 

“Derion, then,” you said. “As much as I’d love to chat, I’m actually looking for Prince Velen. He said that I could find him right outside the palace, but…“

“But you’ve lost your way,” he finished for you.

“Well, yes. You have such a large and beautiful palace — it’s different than anything I’ve ever seen!”

“Perhaps after you’ve had your trip to the spring“ — he nodded at the clothes you carried — “Velen or I can give you a tour of our beloved palace. The architecture really is unparalleled.” 

\----------  
a) “I would really like that!”  
b) “I’m very interested in the architecture, especially.”  
c) “I think that is a wonderful idea!”  
d) “I’ll be sure to come find you.”  
\----------

“Then, allow me to be of assistance, milady,” Derion offered to carry your clothes for you and led you through one of the doors you had just been considering. 

It was a quick walk through a well-lit corridor filled with windows. They were carved into the walls, almost as though they were designed for their beauty, not just to let in light but to make them a part of the decor, bringing the natural world inside. Through these windows, you could see the vast green of the city, and you grew excited at the thought of exploring it.

Through an open arch, unguarded by doors, you saw Prince Velen standing outside, hands folded in front of him. He was watching a pair of doves as they flirted with each other among the branches of the trees. You wondered how long he had been standing there while you meandered around the halls.

“Good morning, Velen,” Derion said. “It seems that our guest was looking for you.”

Prince Velen turned around, greeting you with a small smile and bow, one hand on his chest, the same gesture Derion had given you earlier. “Forgive me, milady. I forget how difficult the palace may be to navigate sometimes.”

“It’s all right,” you assured. “I’m sure you’ve lived here for a long time, so it must be second nature for you.”

Derion handed your clothes to Prince Velen. “I trust you will take care of _____?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I will see you this afternoon for our demonstration.”

“Indeed. I am sure that we will have the honor of meeting again soon, _____. For now, I entrust you to Velen,” Derion said, bowing politely in your direction before leaving.

You waved goodbye at him, fascinating at how charming the elves were — at least, they were certainly more so than the men in Nagasko. “Are you good friends, Prince Velen?” you asked.

“Yes,” he said. “We’ve known each other since we were boys. Tonight, we are teaching a class to young elves about the nuances of battle. Derion is a seasoned mage, a master of the elements, and I am familiar with archery and a few other select weapons.”

“Oh, how interesting!” you said. “I’m not familiar with either of those.”

“If you’d like to join us, we are happy to have you.” 

“I think I would!”

“Very good,” Prince Velen said. “In the meantime, let us continue. I am sure that you would enjoy a bath in our spring. I will show you the city as we make our way there.”

You began walking, trailing just slightly behind the elf as he led you on. Before you was a winding path of spectacular workmanship, cobbled in rectangular stones of greys and browns — they were much smoother, flatter, and more perfect than the ones in Nagasko. Beyond the path was an arch, beautiful elven script inscribed into it. You wondered what it said, and you would have asked had more sights not caught your eyes.

Farther ahead, you could see buildings lined up along the streets of Rilyus. It seemed that the elves appreciated height — nearly all structures were at least two floors high, their architecture reflecting the most elegant of nature. Their windows and pillars reminded you of curling ivy and woven tree trunks, abstract shapes of flower petals and leaves. The buildings of Nagasko lacked the majesty of elven architecture. You were astounded with Rilyus already, and you had barely taken a few steps.

“Come with me, milady,” Prince Velen said. “The lake is not within the city itself but behind the palace.” He guided you to another path branching off of the main cobblestone road — this one circled around the palace, a small scenic route shaded by flowering trees. The blossoms were white and lavender, their petals dancing in the breeze as they fell to the ground.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” you said.

“These trees are unique to Rilyus,” Prince Velen said. “You are lucky — they only bloom once a year for about a month, so few visitors have the opportunity to see them. Do you smell their sweet scent? As soon as the blossoms smell their sweetest, we have our Kurune festival, as it marks the beginning of summer. The Goddess of woodland, Elyra, is praised for such a gift. Had you arrived two weeks earlier, you would be enjoying the festival.”

“Well, that’s all right,” you replied. “I’m glad to be here now. Your city is beautiful, far more so than I could have imagined. It’s so different than the world outside, though, admittedly, I haven’t seen much of it.”

Prince Velen seemed pleased with your remarks. “It is the jewel of the elves, the most beloved of our treasures. Would you like to hear more about Rilyus, milady?”

“Of course! You don’t need to ask, Prince Velen. I’m always excited to learn about new things. This is what I’ve always wanted, to learn and explore.”

He glanced at you, and you were reminded of just how blue his eyes were — they were like the clearest pools of water beneath a field of clouds, a distant azure that held far more wisdom and depth than you could imagine. He seemed pensive for a moment. “On one condition,” he said. “Please call me Velen. Etiquette may dictate that I be addressed with a formal title, but I noticed that you and Derion are on a first-name basis, and I would rather not be excluded, if that suits you.”

\----------  
a) “Oh, of course! I can do that.”  
b) “Okay, easy enough.”  
c) “I am sure I can manage, Velen.”  
d) “That’s fine.”  
\----------

He smiled at you, his pale golden hair seeming to crown him in the morning light. He really was princely, even if he didn’t want you to acknowledge his title. “Thank you, milady.”

You continued to the spring as Velen relayed the story of his people’s rich culture.

“In the summer, the doves begin to take flight,” he said. “They are a symbol of rebirth, a reminder of the natural cycle of life, for their hatchlings were born mere months before in the spring. It is then that we celebrate the prolonging of the sun’s light — it brings about growth with its warmth. Summer fruit is especially important during this time of year, and there is a great focus on delicacies made with the summer bounty.”

“Desserts, I hope?” you said. The thought of them made your mouth water. Your thoughts went to the local bakery in Nagasko, where your mother bought pastries.

“Oh, yes,” Velen said. “All kinds, from the jam-filled biscuits to little cakes stuffed with ripe berries.”

“Summer’s sounding like the best season so far.”

“My personal favorite is autumn. The shedding of the leaves make the branches bare, and so, we also bare ourselves to the world through expression. We elves, young and old, are encouraged to participate in an art, song, or dance — any creative piece — to share. It is a night of performance and conversation. Afterwards, we will gather for a feast, taking advantage of the harvest, an abundance of crops from our fields and orchards.

“The winter will then come. We celebrate the first snow, the chill that graces the land in white. We will have games, skating on the frozen lake and battles with snowballs, ice sculptures and sledding. We perform rituals in the snow toward the end of winter in an effort to awaken the great trees, to ready them for the spring. And from there, the renewal of life begins, the cycle never ending.”

You were in awe — what a beautiful culture the elves had. They were so in tune with nature, harboring a deep respect for the world that you had never seen in Nagasko. Throughout their city, there were trees, old and new. While humans removed the trees to make room for development, chopping them down for firewood and lumber, the elves lived among them, even encouraging them to grow. Some of the temples and houses were even built into the trees in such a way that did not harm them.

\----------  
a) “You elves have a way with nature, don’t you?”  
b) “I think your love for nature is admirable!”  
c) “It sounds like you have the most wholesome traditions.”  
d) “I suppose the rumors are true, then. You do love your trees.”  
\----------

Even a distance from the lake, you could see a great waterfall pouring into the pool below. There were trees surrounding the lake on the far side, while a vibrant meadow stretched around the remainder of the water. You walked toward the lake and around its edge until you came to stone, the very rock that created the foundation of Shiré Mountain. A few steps into the rock formation was an opening, large enough for a couple of people to walk in, side by side.

Velen handed you your clothes, and he gestured toward the passage. “Inside, you will find two separate paths,” he said. “The one on the left is for ladies. Take it, and it will lead you to the underground spring.”

“Thank you,” you said, stepping into the opening. You thought it might be dark, but the passage was well-lit by glowing orbs of light, captured in glass fixtures that lined the walls. The ground was covered in white sand, smooth and fine. You followed the path to the left, and it wasn’t long until you reached the spring. 

Sunlight poured in from an open window carved into the stone. It was at the highest point in this underground cavern, presumably to maximize light, but also, you thought, so that no one could peek inside. In turn, the light bounced off the various crystals along the walls, illuminating the underground spring in a faint glow of blue. The water was especially beautiful, gently lapping at the soft slope of the sand.

After undressing yourself, you stepped into the water. It was cool, but it was also refreshing. The floor slipped downwards toward the wall from which the light came. You tried walking toward it, realizing that the depth of the water was too great to even stand in before you could reach the wall.

You searched around the spring, spotting a tray along the edge of the water with several glass bottles. You uncorked each one, curious as to how the elves might have scented their soaps. One smelled of the rain, the very mist after a light afternoon shower; another, of forest pines, rich and spicy; yet another, like sweet roses that had just bloomed. You chose your favorite of the three scents, and you doused your entire body, even diving beneath the surface of the water to wet your hair. You shampooed and soaped yourself a few times over, feeling the weariness of travel wash away. 

When you finished, you stepped from the water. There were towels tucked away on a small shelf at the edge of the spring. You patted away most of the water and combed out your hair with the provided brush. You dried yourself the very best you could before pulling on your new clothes. A perfectly polished mirror hung on the wall.

When you thought that you looked acceptable, you turned around, only to see someone else. She had silently crept into the spring, and she smiled when your eyes met. “You must be one of Queen Iyatti’s messengers,” she said. Her hair was tied in an elegant braid that draped over her shoulders, her ears pierced in multiple places. Her eyes were especially bright, even underground. 

You liked her immediately. “I’m _____,” you said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, forgive me. My name is Celara,” she replied. She set her clothes down on a nearby bench, greeting you with the same gesture Derion and Velen had given you earlier. “I work in the stables, and I’m taking care of your horses. Balenteo wanted me to say hello if I saw you, _____.”

\----------  
a) “What? You mean you can speak with her?”  
b) “Balenteo _says_ hello? Does that mean that you can talk to horses?”  
c) “You must have the ability to speak with animals. I’ve heard of such gifts.”  
d) “She can talk to you? Tell her I say hello, too.”  
\----------

Celara gave you a coy look, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her pointed ears. “Animals will often speak with those who are willing to learn their language. I don’t know of any humans who do it, but most of the elves know how to speak with animals and trees.” She began to remove her clothes, first her shirt and then her breeches. “If you want to learn more, I’d be glad to teach you. Velen, too, I’m sure; he’s very good with horses. He’s waiting outside for you, by the way, so I probably shouldn’t keep you for too long.”

“That’d be wonderful,” you replied, ready for the opportunity to learn something from the elves. Speaking with Balenteo would help, too. You could find out why she was so stubborn. “Where can I find you?” 

“Velen can take you to the stables, if you ask. They’re actually not too far from here, just west of this spring. The horses are often let loose to graze and run in the meadows.”

 _“Balenteo would certainly like that,”_ you thought. As easy going as she was, she certainly loved a steady canter over the fields. She didn’t always get to run as freely as she’d like. Your father’s land included a fenced area, but it was nothing compared to the vast expanse of meadow that surrounded the lake. “Thank you,” you said, waving one last time at Celara before making your way outside.

Velen was by the lake, and he heard you coming just as you began making your way toward him. You thought he might have had exceptionally good hearing because of his elf ears.

“Milady,” he said, “how was the spring?”

“It was lovely,” you said. “Very refreshing, thank you.”

“I am glad. The water from that spring is pure, filled with minerals that are soothing to your skin.”

“I never would have thought that a bath could be so important.” It was certainly better than that cramped metal tub you used back home. You had your nightgown tucked underneath your arm, and you adjusted it as you looked up at Velen. “I met Celara in the spring. She told me that Balenteo says hi.”

“Oh, yes. I saw her as she made her way inside. She is quite possibly the best speaker we have. Her knowledge of plants and animals is extensive, and she communicates well with them.”

“She said that you were very good at speaking, too.”

“Did she?” Velen motioned for you to take his arm, and he began the walk back toward the city. “Celara flatters me. She is truly the master, having accomplished what she has at such a young age. A true virtuoso in the art of communication with the natural world.”

“I had no idea that she was so good.”

“She is modest, unassuming, but her talents are great. She not only works with the horses of Rilyus, but she trains our falcons, whom we rely on for scouting purposes.”

“That sounds like a huge responsibility.” The thought of working with horses brought your mind to Scrythe, whom you had not seen yet today. You added:

\----------  
a) “Have you seen Scrythe by chance?”  
b) “Do you know where Scrythe and Runedis are?”  
c) “Would you be so kind as to help me find my companions?”  
d) “Where is Scrythe?”  
\----------

“Your companions are performing their duties,” Velen said. “Master Scrythe has requested an audience with Lord Larkah, while Master Runedis is making use of our extensive library. It is possible that Master Scrythe is finished. Shall we return to the palace to find out?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” you said. “I would like to see him.” It had only been one night, but in this new place, as fascinating as it was, you couldn’t help but want to see a familiar face.

“Of course.” Velen led you back along the same path you had taken to get here. He shared a few more stories with you, key aspects of his culture. You had no lack of questions for him.

You saw Scrythe standing in front of the palace with Gavien. They seemed to be engaged in conversation.

“Hi! It’s great to see the both of you again,” you called, rushing up to greet them. They were garbed in new clothes, robes of the finest materials, shown the same hospitality that you were.

Scrythe smiled as you approached him. “_____, it’s good to see you, too. I hope you’re feeling well,” he said.

“Indeed,” Gavien said. He then turned his attention to Velen, who stood behind you. “Well met, my friend. It has been far too long.”

“The same could be said for you,” Velen said. They stepped closer, embracing in a brotherly manner, clapping one another on the shoulder. “You have not paid Rilyus a visit in some time. I was wondering where you had wandered off to.”

“I was taking care of some business.” 

_“Did this business include attempting to assassinate Runedis and steal the Goddess’s Tear?”_ you thought to yourself, amused that Gavien would respond so casually.

“Gavien,” Velen said, “I have some matters I wish to discuss with you.” He nodded at you and Scrythe. “Please excuse the two of us.” 

You watched them leave, wondering what they had to talk about, but you quickly turned to Scrythe. “So I hear you had an audience with the elf lord.”

“Yes. Lord Larkah. He is perhaps the most noble person I have ever seen. He holds his head high, and there’s this feeling of grace that surrounds him. He accepted me warmly.”

You were dying of curiosity. What had the queen written in the letter Scrythe delivered? Did Scrythe know about it now? There was a reason why the contents of the letter were kept secret, and you could not help but ask: “What was in the letter from Queen Iyatti?”

Scrythe’s gentle smile faded as he escorted you into the palace. “Come with me,” he said.

The two of your arrived in the guest quarters. Scrythe knocked on the door next to your guest room — Runedis’s room. Moments later, the sorcerer opened the door, a disgruntled expression on his face. “What do you want? I’m doing research.”

“You knew all along, didn’t you?” Scrythe said. 

Runedis paused, realizing that he was referring to the letter. “I did,” he said. He opened the door wider, gesturing for the both of you to come in. “I’m sure that the scroll explained why it was kept secret. Had the news been announced, there would have been public turmoil and panic. Nagasko’s inhabitants would be rioting, demanding answers we don’t have.”

“I understand why it had to be done,” Scrythe said. “I’m more surprised that you were able to keep quiet about it all this time.” 

“It’s not hard to do,” Runedis said, turning back to the thick book on his desk. “My job was to bring you to Rilyus, not divulge Nagasko’s secrets. Meanwhile, Queen Iyatti demanded that the news be kept quiet until we have more information.”

“Then I wonder why I was chosen to deliver the message. You are more than capable. The queen trusts you.”

“That, I don’t know. She certainly didn’t consult with me. You can ask her yourself when we return to Nagasko.”

If Scrythe didn’t remember, you would. This seemed like something worth looking into. Why summon Scrythe if Runedis was perfectly capable of delivering a letter?

“What was in the letter?” you asked in a small voice.

To your surprise, it was Runedis who responded. “There was an assassination attempt on the queen last week.”

\----------  
a) “What? How is that even possible?”  
b) “W-who would want to hurt the queen?”  
c) “Cowards. This is not how you bring about change.”  
d) “Who did it?”  
\----------

You were in shock. Queen Iyatti was loved by nearly everyone. She had no open enemies that you knew of. Who would want her dead?

“It’s important that we keep this information secret,” Scrythe said. “The queen obviously doesn’t want the public to become worried about this. She’d rather use this opportunity to gather information and determine who her assailant is.”

“So what happened exactly?” you asked.

“It was a beast,” Runedis said, without a hint of condescension. He actually seemed fascinated by the thought. “No one could see his face. He killed the guards and cornered the queen in the throne room, barring the doors so that no one could enter. Guards tried battering the doors open with a large stake, to no avail. I was summoned from the Magic Academy, and I tore through the door with a force spell. Fortunately, Queen Iyatti is a seasoned enchantress. She is skilled in the art of white magic, able to cast wards and spells to defend herself. Her Highness was exhausted when we arrived at her aid, but she was unharmed.”

“Thank the gods,” you said.

Runedis scowled, the expression on his face darkening. “Outnumbered, the beast fled immediately. It was night, and we couldn’t see his face properly, but something about him wasn’t human.”

“What do you mean he wasn’t human?” you said.

“He was far larger than the average human, cloaked but disproportionate in size. His footsteps were silent, his movements sleek and fluid. The queen said he fought with his claws.”

“Metal claws, like a weapon?” Scrythe said.

“No. Natural claws, like those of a cat. They were a part of his body, protruding from the very tips of his fingers. He wielded them expertly, even able to retract them. This is the reason why I’m here. Queen Iyatti has asked Lord Larkah to lend me the use of his expansive library — the elves make good historians, and we found nothing in Nagasko’s records about such a beast.”

Scrythe placed a hand on your shoulder. “That means that we’ll be staying in Rilyus for some time longer. I hope you don’t mind.”

This would certainly be a new experience, if anything. You were actually quite excited about the prospect of spending more time with the elves. You felt that there was a lot you could learn from them. 

\----------  
a) “I’d love that! What I’ve seen of Rilyus so far is beautiful!”  
b) “I think I can find plenty of things to do here. I may make new friends.”  
c) “I would certainly enjoy spending more time in Rilyus.”  
d) “Of course. I’ll keep myself busy.”  
\----------

“Good,” Scrythe said. I’m sure you’ll do something worthwhile with your time.”

“Yes,” Runedis said, returning to his desk. “Worthwhile and away from me. I need to continue my research.”

You and Scrythe smiled at each other as you shuffled out of Runedis’s room.

* * *

“I cannot fathom why you would be so reckless. You’re a fool.”

Gavien shrugged. “Perhaps, but I’m alive, aren’t I?” He leaned against the trunk of a tree, his head tilted downward, eyes closed. 

“You set a low bar for yourself,” Velen said.

“Says the one blessed with immortality. I would like to think my skills keep me alive.”

“There are many variables that can impact that, Gavien. I am surprised that the sorcerer spared you. Master Runedis is a talented magician, indeed, but he has a temper.”

“Actually, it was the girl.” Gavien thought back to the moment. “She knocked him to the ground and threw off his aim when he was about to roast me with his black fire.” There was hardly a tone of humor in his voice, though Velen knew better.

“How Lady Luck smiles upon you, having a civilian girl save your life.” Velen sat on the grass near Gavien’s feet, leaning against the same tree. “She must have earned Master Runedis’s ire.”

“Oh, she did.”

“Poor girl.”

“She’s fine. She has her wits about her. She even convinced them to let me go free.”

“A roaming Gavien? That hardly seems like sound logic.”

“No,” he said, with a short laugh. “She was fortunate that I chose to follow them here. I returned the favor in the forest. You elves have a nasty goblin problem in there.”

“I saw her wounds — they are minor, at least. I am glad that she is all right.”

A comfortable moment of silence fell between them, the distant rush of the waterfall a hum in the background.

“Where is your mind, Gavien?” Velen asked. “I know it wanders.”

Gavien’s eyes shifted to the branches of the trees, and he looked past them at the blue of the sky above.

“I understand your decision to seek out the Goddess’s Tear. You miss freedom. Nevertheless, attempting to slay Nagasko’s most skilled sorcerer is not likely to reap you much benefit.”

“Thank you, Velen. I learned that the hard way.”

“You did not have to. Had you asked for my counsel, I would have gladly provided it.”

“I generally prefer to not do as you say.”

“You generally prefer to not do as anyone says.”

“Correct.” Gavien gave his friend a clever look as he straightened himself. “But I assume you didn’t bring me here to chastise me. What’s so important?”

“Master Imber will be here any day now. I thought you should know.”

“Mm.”

“Not excited? He specifically wanted to see you; he has been wondering where you have run off to all these months.”

“I suppose I ought to find my next adventure, then.” Upon seeing the disapproval in the elf’s face, he added, “I’m joking. I’ll stay until Imber arrives. You don’t have to be my keeper.”

“That is also my preference.”

“Very good. Is that all?”

“For now, yes,” Velen said. He stood, touching the tree with an open hand. “Now, it seems the goblins may be becoming too bold. I must bring their antics to the council.”

“Good luck. I know you elves like to keep outsiders away with your precious forest. The elders may not wish to do anything about them.”

“If a guest welcome in Rilyus is harmed by the goblins, we will have far worse problems. Go relax, Gavien. Practice some swordplay or go swimming in the lake.”

“Been there, done that.”

“Then try some poetry.”

“Me? Poetry?”

Velen chuckled as he began to leave. “Find your soft side. Ponder the meaning of life. Perhaps, then, you will discover something about yourself that will sate this restlessness.”

\----------  
a) Wow, they must be very good friends to banter like that.  
b) It makes me wonder how they met each other!  
c) I hope I may be able to find friendships like that.  
d) I’m a little curious if Gavien will actually pick up poetry.  
\----------

You found yourself in the stables that afternoon, greeted by the eager nicker of none other than your beloved Balenteo.

“Oh! There you are! I was wondering why you didn’t come see me in the meadow,” you said, hurrying to the stall and petting her nose.

“Welcome, _____,” Celara said, throwing a lead rope over her shoulder as she came to you. “Balenteo is waiting very patiently for grooming.”

“Is she now?”

“Yes, and she’s been very well behaved so far. I promised her a couple of carrots if she was calm the whole time.”

“If only I could tell her that. Maybe she’d be more focused when I work with her.”

Celara laughed, her voice ringing clear and sincere. “Oh, _____, I can teach you how to do that. You’ll find that your relationship will be vastly improved once that line of communication is open and respected.”

“Is it hard to learn? For someone like me?”

“Well, I’ve never taught a human before, but I say it’s worth trying. Do you know any elvish?”

“None,” you said, hoping that you didn’t sound too naive. “Elvish isn’t a spoken language in Nagasko.”

“That makes sense. We all speak common, so it would seem rather redundant for you to learn any elvish outside of Rilyus. At any rate, we can start with the basics. Learning to speak with animals and plants takes more than just elvish, so we can begin there.”

“That sounds great!”

“I need to finish grooming these horses first. Would you like to help? We’ll finish in half the time.”

“Of course!” You were grateful that Celara was so open to teaching you how to speak with Balenteo that you were looking for an opportunity to help her. You had learned plenty about taking care of horses from your father and Scrythe, after all. Time to put your skills to use.

As you worked together in the stables, Celara began to explain the art of speaking with animals and plants. “There’s a connection that you have to make first, _____, a connection beyond simple words. It’s acknowledging that the animal or plant you’re trying to speak with is a living thing with its own emotions and thoughts. The speaking itself is simple because language is simple, but the empathy you must share with the world around you is the difficult part.”

“How did you learn how to do this?”

“Me? Well, it came fairly naturally for me. It started even before I received any official training. My family had a dog that I spoke with when I was a toddler. My words didn’t do much good, but the dog knew almost exactly what I was saying through my emotions.”

You were excited to start trying, but in your heart, you were worried that you might not be able to communicate with Balenteo the way that you wanted to. There was probably a reason why humans didn’t put in the effort.

Nevertheless, you continued with your lessons. Celara had you work with not only Balenteo but with the other horses, too. She was a patient teacher. Your suspicions were right — you had your struggles, but she assured you that you had to keep trying. “You want it badly enough, don’t you, _____? If there’s a will, there’s a way.”

You even went riding with Celara, where she took you around the perimeter of the city and into parts of the forest that she knew well. You had your hesitations, but you trusted your guide. “Don’t worry,” she said. “It’s safe here. The forest is friendly to those from Rilyus, and you’re my guest.” She showed you how she spoke with trees and the woodland animals. She even summoned a bird to her arm with her soothing words, where she invited it to sing a song for you.

\----------  
a) Oh, Celara is so sweet. I love her already.  
b) I really hope I can learn to speak with animals, especially with my horse.  
c) These lessons are fascinating. I wonder if humans really do have the ability to speak to animals or if I’m just foolishly hoping.  
d) It would be so nice to see some progress — this is something I can take back to Nagasko with me.  
\----------

Later that night, Celara brought you to Velen and Derion’s demonstration. You sat toward the back of the crowd with her, allowing the children the pleasure of being in the front.

A bolt of fire came from Derion’s palm in a display of magical power. You could feel the heat on your skin, as far as you were from the presentation.

“How often do they do this?” you whispered.

“Every month, at least,” she said. “Sometimes more frequently. Today, Derion is using fire magic so everyone can see just how destructive it is, even from a distance.”

You watched on, never having seen flames so intense, so well-controlled. Wherever Derion’s hands went, the fire came forth in bursts great and small. You were amazed at his expertise, the way he manipulated the blaze, how close he came to his audience without burning them.

Then, as you were enraptured by Derion’s exhibit, Velen came dashing forward, a wooden sword in hand. He swung it at Derion, who stepped back just in time to avoid the blow. 

Derion found his footing, sending a burst of fire Velen’s way. 

You were worried for the prince for a moment, but Velen spun around, lifting the corner of his cloak with his free hand and ducking completely beneath it. 

“A cloak made from the hide of a lava salamander. Clever.” Gavien had sidled up behind you, poised with one knee on the ground. 

As Gavien said, Velen stood, unharmed and began to address the children about the strategies that were just implemented between him and Derion.

“Where have you been all this time?” you said to Gavien.

“Here and there.”

“That’s not particularly descriptive.”

“No, I suppose not.”

You awaited a more specific answer from Gavien but received none. “How is it that you have friends in Rilyus? The elves are so hidden away in the forest; they hardly welcome visitors.”

“True.”

“Well, you must be friends with someone here to be able to come and go freely.”

“The princeling?”

“If you’re going to call him that, I’m guessing you’re very good friends with Velen.”

“On a first name basis already, I see. He’s usually more formal with guests. Lucky you.”

You ignored his comment. “How did you two meet?”

“Oh, we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember.”

You wondered just how long ago that was.

The two elves were sparring again, the magician’s flame burning hot and bright. Between his cape and agile maneuvers, Velen emerged unharmed each time the fire came toward him. Derion continued pressing the attack, his footwork exceptionally precise as he chanted to bring forth his magic.

“They’re both very good,” you said.

“Yes,” Celara said. “They are among Rilyus’s best. Prince Velen has mastered a variety of weapons and styles, while Derion is one of our most skilled elemental magicians.”

“Kind of like Runedis?”

“Master Runedis is a sorcerer,” Celara explained. “We elves don’t have the capacity for dark magic as he does, but very similar in practice, yes.”

“I didn’t realize that about the elves.”’

“It’s a little-known fact, I suppose.”

 _“If humans had that knowledge, we would have known that Runedis was not a pure elf all along,”_ you thought to yourself. Not that it mattered — it was only a point of note.

Velen and Derion’s demonstration ended soon after with a brief lecture. The children were dismissed, excitement evident in their eyes. Some of them surrounded Velen and Derion with enthusiastic questions and commentary.

You stood up with Celara, who bid you a good evening. She still had some chores to finish at home. “I invite you to return to the stables tomorrow,” she said. “I’m sure Balenteo will be happy to see you!”

You thought you might see what Gavien was up to, but he was already gone. He may have left before the demonstration was even over. 

Your mind went to Scrythe, and you wondered what he was doing. He must have been at the palace, either working with Runedis or in his private quarters. You glanced one more time at the gathering of elves. 

Velen caught your eye, and he waved subtly at you with a smile.

You couldn’t help but grin and wave back, almost shyly. You could hardly believe that he noticed you, even among the small crowd. It seemed so silly that you would feel so giddy over so minor a thing, but how many girls in the world could reap the attention of an elven prince?

\----------  
a) There’s something whimsical about this notion!  
b) Not many, I suppose!  
c) Prince or not, it shouldn’t matter. He’s just a nice person.  
d) This really is kind of romantic.  
\----------

You pulled yourself away and began the walk back to the palace.

Up above, even among the dusky skies, you could see the silhouette of a falcon, a majestic bird that soared upon open wings. It screeched, descending into one of the open windows of the palace. You knew that it had to be Lord Larkah’s falcon.

You found the steps leading up to the entrance of the palace, beautiful archways built in white stone. Once you were inside, walking into the hallways, you saw in the candlelight that some surfaces of the walls were painted, great murals stretched across in natural colors of earth and water.

Perhaps you were too distracted by Derion this morning for you to notice, but you were now mesmerized by the soulful art. There were landscapes of snow-capped mountains and leaves like autumn flowers, of shining lakes and lush forest, green from the misty rain. The colors were vibrantly real, each stroke of the paintbrush clearly made with care.

As you were enjoying the murals, you heard someone step into the hallway. An elf entered, his head crowned with a circlet made of silver — as simple as this headpiece was, it was beautiful and perfectly polished. His robes were a sleek silk, like moonlight on water as he moved. A falcon, prideful in its gaze, rested on his right arm. “You are _____, I presume,” he said. “Welcome to Rilyus.”

You recognized him in his noble carriage and curtsied. “Thank you, Lord Larkah.”

“There is no need for such formalities, child.” He motioned for you to stand. “I trust that Prince Velen has been a good host to you?” 

“Yes, he has been wonderful. Rilyus is lucky to have such a dutiful prince.”

“Ah. Now if only he would be as dedicated to his responsibilities as a prince, that would be a wonder.” Lord Larkah said this in such a fond way for his son. 

You thought there was an equal chance that he was teasing Velen or gently admonishing him. _“Better not say anything.”_

“But that is of no consequence right now,” he continued. “Velen will learn in time. How are you enjoying Rilyus, _____?”

\----------  
a) “Your city is beautiful, everything I’ve ever dreamed of!”  
b) “I love exploring Rilyus — I think there’s so much to learn here.”  
c) “I think I understand why Rilyus is hidden away from outsiders.”  
d) “This place is perfect. I could stay here forever.”  
\----------

“I am pleased to hear this.” His gaze fell on the mural. “This was painted by Velen when he was... fifty-four, I believe. It was his contribution during one of our autumn festivals. He has always had a love for the arts and music, even more so than most of his fellow elves.”

“Fifty-four,” you repeated. You had no idea what it even meant to be that old. In fact, Velen was older than your parents when he painted this mural, as strange as that seemed.

“Humans do not experience the passage of time the same way elves do,” Larkah said. “We are immortal to age.”

“Does that mean you can’t die?”

“Not by the hand of time. We may die by the sword or poison, even disease, but we do not age as humans do. Upon reaching our years of maturity, our bodies no longer grow or shrivel. We then remain the way we are for the remainder of our existence.”

“That’s very interesting — I suppose that’s one reason why elves are so different from humans. Their perspective on life, living forever, must be very unique to elves.” You couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to be immortal. “How old is Velen?” you chanced to ask. 

“He will be three hundred in three days.”

“Wow, that sounds like a milestone birthday!”

“We certainly acknowledge the day, but we elves do not celebrate as humans do.”

Perhaps immortality made birthdays seem trivial to the elves. “I see.” You thought you might do something nice for Velen, who had been so kind to you.

Lord Larkah smiled knowingly. “You wish to express your gratitude toward my son. I understand; it is admirable.” He looked toward his falcon. “This is Rafevin. He has been with me for a decade and a half as was his sire before him. Velen is also fond of animals of all kinds, but his very favorite is the noble stallion. If you wish to celebrate his three hundredth birthday, then he would want nothing more than an invitation for a ride in the forest.”

“Thank you,” you said with a nod of your head. “I appreciate the advice. I hope you enjoy your evening.”

“You, as well. Goodnight.” He then walked past you, robes flowing with each step.

\----------  
a) Oh, wow! What are the chances of bumping into Lord Larkah like that?  
b) Meeting Lord Larkah is like meeting Queen Iyatti in her own castle. What an opportunity!  
c) I wonder if that meeting was a complete happenstance or if Lord Larkah planned that.  
d) Well, now I have an idea for Velen!  
\----------

**If you have mostly a’s...**

The Human

“Scrythe?” The door was cracked open, and candlelight flickered behind it. When no one answered, you pushed the door open and stepped inside. “Scrythe?”

“My apologies. I didn’t realize you were looking for me.” 

You looked behind you, a little startled by the voice. “Oh, there you are! Where have you been?”

Scrythe ushered you into his guest quarters. “I was with Runedis in the library. I thought I could be of more use, but, unfortunately, elvish is not my forte.”

“You don’t speak elvish.”

“I know.” He grinned. “So it’s not my forte.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “You would think that ‘forte’ implies at least a little knowledge of the subject matter.”

“I’ve been learning.”

“Me too, actually,” you said. “For being here for such a short time, I feel that I’ve learned a lot. It’s certainly more fun than lessons at home.”

“Of course. It’s all novel right now.”

“But it’s not just that. Novelty wears off. I feel that the actual things I’m learning about are more useful in the long-term for me. Celara’s been teaching me about horses and how the elves talk to them, for example. Maybe you should come along next time. Her lessons would be important for your job.”

“Maybe I should. Learn the secrets of the elves? The horses might just do tricks for me. I could teach them to fetch their own tack.”

“With your natural talent, probably.”

Scrythe looked at you, almost shyly. He was never good with compliments, far too modest for his own good.

“I bumped into Lord Larkah just a few moments ago,” you said. “I never thought that I’d meet the elven equivalent of our Queen Iyatti.”

“The culture’s different here,” Scrythe replied. “There’s an air of openness that we humans don’t seem to practice.”

“Why is that, do you think?”

“I don’t know. Wisdom from living forever, perhaps.”

“Do you wish you could live forever?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not? I feel like you could learn so much.”

Scrythe seemed pensive for a moment. “I don’t think that death is the end. Only the beginning. If you live forever, you can never start the next phase of your journey.”

“That’s interesting,” you said. “I never thought of it as a journey, just a fact of life.”

“If we were meant to go on another journey, you aren’t wrong. That’s why, I think, I wouldn’t want to live forever. I’d rather see what’s behind the curtain and begin my next adventure.”

“You say that like you’re not happy with the way things are.”

“It’s not that,” he said. “I’m content with my life as it is. I don’t feel that anything needs to change, but contentment is not the rubric. It shouldn’t be. I’m lucky, _____. I’m very fortunate to have met you and your parents. I only have a home because of you, and it’s not that I want to leave. But if there is something else waiting for me on the horizon, some other duty or purpose, then my happiness here is irrelevant.”

“That’s really deep.” You smiled at him. “You always have the most interesting perspectives, Scrythe. I guess that’s why I enjoy talking with you.”

“Well, you certainly have all the best questions to spark our conversations.”

You felt a gentle flutter in your heart at his compliment. “I think I’ve kept you too long,” you said, making your way to the door. “I know you’re probably ready for bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, _____.”

**If you have mostly b’s...**

The Half-elf

The library was a part of the palace, branching off in the east wing and spiraling up into a beautiful tower made of white stone. You peeked from the glassless windows as you ventured up the stairs to see the elven city, marveling at its graceful beauty. Lights flickered in the night, almost greeting the speckled stars above, twinkling as you admired the view.

When you made it to the top of the tower, about two flights up, you saw a double door made of timeless wood, polished to perfection. There was a scene carved into its face, traced in silver, depicting mountains and forests, stars and clouds, flowers and fruit. It was almost like a fantastical garden that the elves could only dream of, one they loved and nurtured. You opened one of the doors, stepping into the quiet of the library.

You glanced at the shelves circling around the tower, each one filled with books and scrolls. They stretched from the floor to the ceiling, a ladder rolling along the top of the shelves. It smelled of paper and ink, the cloth of old scrolls, and leather bindings. 

Runedis was seated in the back, a hefty stack of books on the table in front of him. Despite how long he’d been here, he looked as awake as ever, his eyes sharp and posture straight. 

“Hi,” you said as you stepped closer.

“What do you want?” he asked, not even looking up from his book. His voice was not abrasive, per se, but he was not welcoming either.

“You’ve been here forever. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe you could use some company?”

“I’m a little busy, actually.”

You wanted to sigh. “Aren’t you ever lonely by yourself?”

“Not when you have all the knowledge in the universe at your fingertips.” 

“So you’d rather have books than people.”

Runedis turned his gaze to you, a defiant look in his eyes. “Look, _____, you know what I am. The elves aren’t as oblivious as the humans in Nagasko — they know what I am, too, and they’re not forgiving about it.”

“I can’t understand why,” you said.

“You don’t have to understand. That’s irrelevant. You just have to accept it, as I have.”

“But don’t you think that accepting it is being complicit?”

“I think accepting it is a matter of survival.”

You fell quiet, thinking about the impact of his words. Was life just that for Runedis? A simple matter of survival? “That’s no way to live,” you said, almost to yourself.

“I don’t have a choice.”

“I’m sorry, Runedis.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t represent the problems in the world. There are people far worse than you.”

If that was a compliment, you supposed that was the best Runedis could do. You’d leave him with that accomplishment for now.

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter,” he continued. “It’s getting late, and I’ll be here for a while. You should go to bed.”

“I will,” you said, reluctantly. “Goodnight.”

Runedis went back to his books, sending you off with a wave of his hand.

**If you have mostly c’s...**

The Elf

You were about to settle into bed, having just changed into your night clothes. You donned a beautiful robe, the soft silks a luxury on your skin — no doubt, this was made of expensive cloth, though you did not know whether the elves were the makers of such fine silk or if they obtained the textiles from another source.

Your feet touched the floor as you set down the book you were reading. “Time for bed,” you said to yourself. You were ready to blow out the candles in the room when you heard a gentle knock at your door.

“Come in,” you said, wondering who it could possibly be at this time in the evening.

The door opened inward, and the elven prince stepped inside. “Good evening, milady,” Velen said. “I hope I am not disturbing you.”

“Of course not, Prince Velen. I’d tell you if you were.”

“I would certainly hope so,” he said, clicking his tongue. “But I do recall you promising to address me by my first time. Is that a promise broken already?”

You laughed, a little sheepishly. You remembered his sincere ask of you from earlier this morning. “I’m sorry, Velen. It’s a hard habit to break. All my life, I’ve been taught to address others with fancy titles and formalities — it can be complicated in Nagasko.”

“I understand. All is well.”

“Besides,” you said, “you address me with ‘milady.’ In common, it’s a formal title reserved for noblewomen, and I’m hardly that. If you’re permitted to address me by something I’m not, then you must forgive me for addressing you by something you are.”

Velen smiled at you, an amused expression on his face. “The term of address is less important than the relationship, though I will say that ‘milady’ is used to address women in elven culture, regardless of status. Few I have met for such little time speak to me so openly and boldly. I like that about you.”

“I think it must be hard being honest with royalty.”

“Hm. It must be. Otherwise, I assume I would hear more honesty.”

“Well, don’t let it get to you. It’s not personal.” You gestured toward the room. “So what brings you here?”

“I thought I would come see you to ask how you liked the demonstration today. You left before I could find you.”

“It was wonderful. Not that I had any doubts, but I was very impressed by your martial abilities. I’ve never seen anyone fight like that, much less against someone throwing fireballs at them.”

“You flatter me, milady. Nevertheless, I did not come here for a compliment. I want to ensure that you are enjoying your time here.”

“Now it’s my turn to be flattered. An elven prince who personally cares for my enjoyment? You’ve been nothing but hospitable, Velen, and I appreciate it. You’ve really gone out of your way to make me feel welcome.”

“Not at all. It’s rare that we have guests, and they should be treated well.”

“I think Rilyus is lucky to have you,” you said, wondering what Velen had to say to that. His father seemed to have a strong opinion about his role.

“You are too kind.” He shifted his glance to the side for a moment before meeting your eyes. “I should let you rest for the evening; I have taken up enough of your time as it is. Please let me know if you are in need of anything.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight, milady. I hope you are not opposed to my calling you that?”

“I don’t mind at all. Goodnight, Velen!”

**If you have mostly d’s...**

They Mystery

The morning sun arrived swiftly — with it, the enthusiastic song of birds. You woke to the first of these melodies, the doves fluttering among the treetops.

You were thirsty, and with the pitcher on your dresser empty, you threw on some day clothes and snuck outside, barefoot because you did not feel like putting on shoes. There had to be a well around here somewhere. You learned how to navigate the halls of the palace from your time spent here yesterday, and you remembered how to find the exit.

You felt the distinct chill of morning air when you stepped outside, able to take in the refreshing smell of dew on the grass and leaves of trees. For a moment, you forgot your mission to find water.

“Well, aren’t you the early bird?”

“Gavien?” You stopped in your tracks, recognizing his voice. He spoke so softly that he didn’t even startle you. “If you’re calling me an early bird, what does that make you?”

“A night owl,” he said, stepping out from behind one of the mighty palace columns. 

“You haven’t slept?”

“It’s hard to sleep.”

“You must be exhausted.”

“You get used to it.”

“How will you get through the day?”

“Tiredly.”

“Logical, I suppose,” you said, hugging the pitcher to your chest. “You don’t happen to know where the nearest well is, do you? I’d like a drink of water.”

Gavien tilted his head toward the palace, indicating for you to follow. “You’re heading the wrong way. The most obvious entrance is never the best exit.”

“Sounds like something a thief would say,” you said, trailing behind him.

“I did almost manage to steal a highly guarded artifact.”

“ _Almost._ “

“I’ll just have to do better next time.”

“You can’t possibly think it’s still a good idea.” 

“Can’t I?”

You paused, thinking of just how to respond. On the one hand, you could not support his thievery — the events following nearly cost him his life. On the other hand, he was so clearly driven by this artifact that you wondered why.

“What’s so special about it?” you asked.

“The Goddess’s Tear is imbued with a heavenly power, something so pure that it is unmatched by any other source of magic.” Gavien walked so quickly, his lengthy legs giving him strides much longer than yours.

“What do you need it for?”

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business.”

“Maybe not,” you said with a huff, “but for someone so forward, you’re awfully shady.”

“And for someone so thirsty, you’re awfully talkative.”


	5. Imber's Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You offer Velen a ride for his birthday, even though it is not customary for elves to celebrate such trivial holidays. Later, you have the unique opportunity of meeting your very first dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My goal was to provide my own art and references for these four bachelors with every update, but I wanted to ensure that I got this chapter out before the end of the month as I will be working on my Camp NaNoWriMo entry, [Star Forger,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614362) for the month of July! I may not update this in July, but if you like WWYFFs and Yu Yu Hakusho, give Star Forger a shot. ;)
> 
> But you will not be artless -- Shuuenka has gifted a GORGEOUS picture of [Velen](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/post/619746415834497024/shuuenka-ive-read-newest-update-and-rushed-off). Thank you, and please admire it profusely! :D
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. The plot is slowly unfolding. ;) You'll notice that I took away Velen's surprise birthday party because I thought that was cringey and dumb, and I like this a lot better. XDDD
> 
> As always, thank you to those who commented on the last chapter: Janicolors, CarterOfMars and flyinginstinct. <3

“This is Adaran,” Celera said, patting the stallion’s shoulder. “He is Velen’s pride, probably one of his closest companions.” 

Adaran was lean and strong, muscles rippling with each step as he grazed. His coat was white to the eye, technically grey by breed standards, but he looked so pristine and elegant, like the first untouched snow in winter.

“He’s beautiful,” you said. “I imagine Velen rides him often?”

“Oh, yes. Daily, if he can. Sometimes several times a day. Adaran loves to run and break out in a full gallop, racing with the wind. Not all horses like to run so hard, you know? But Adaran does — he’s among the fastest we have in Rilyus, built for both speed and stamina.”

“I’d expect an elven prince to have such a steed.”

Celara nodded. “Yes, he’s a fine beast. He comes from a line of royal stallions.” She gave you a brush. “Will you help me groom him? He’s quite friendly.”

You began to work, running the comb through Adaran’s fine coat. You noted that he particularly liked having his neck brushed in a circular motion — he would even lean into you for more pressure. “Celara?” you said, not looking up from Adaran.

“Yes?” She was busy cleaning the hooves of another horse.

“Do you think Velen would want to go out on a ride with me for his birthday?” If you asked, you knew he would accept. He was polite and such a wonderful host. Surely, he wouldn’t refuse — but you didn’t want him to accept only because he felt it his duty. It was his special day, even if he didn’t normally celebrate, and he should spend it in whatever way he felt was best.

Celara looked up from her work. “What makes you think that he wouldn't?” she said.

“Well, he's a prince,” you said. “He has everything that he needs, everything he wants. Why would he want to go out riding with me? I’m not doing anything special for him.”

“That's not true at all.” She smiled. “You’re celebrating his three hundredth birthday. We elves don’t celebrate birthdays — you’re doing something new for him, sharing with us a piece of your culture. We don’t get to experience that every day. I’m sure he’ll appreciate a birthday ride with you. In fact, I think he’d really enjoy it.”

\----------  
a) “I know he’ll be polite. I wonder if he’d actually enjoy it.”  
b) “Then, I suppose I’ll have to give it a try!”  
c) “I certainly hope so!”  
d) “How are you always so sure of yourself?”  
\----------

“_____,” Celara said, leaning over a horse’s back so she would look you in the eye. “If I’m honest, Velen seems to be in higher spirits since you’ve been here.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, I’m sure you know the burdens of leadership. Lord Larkah wishes that he’ll rule the elves one day.”

You paused. “He said something about that yesterday.”

“Velen?”

“No, Lord Larkah. I had a brief moment to talk with him. He mentioned he wished Velen would take his responsibilities more seriously.”

“Oh, yes. I’d be surprised if Velen said anything — he doesn’t like talking about his role as a prince at all. I think he’d rather be born among the common folk, not cradled in the arms of royalty.”

“What a surprise. I’ve always thought it’d be exciting to be a prince or princess.”

“Maybe. Princes are expected to act as emissaries, extending relationships between the elves and other people beyond the forest. He is a public figure, constantly scrutinized. You may not believe it, but we elves can be condescending, especially the elders. They are wise, but they have heavy expectations for Velen’s performance, and they aren’t shy about being outspoken.”

“That sounds so stressful,” you said. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, especially if they didn’t want that responsibility.”

Celera continued working. “I agree. Velen is a good friend of mine. He is talented in many ways, but I fear his desire to please his father and late mother have made him unhappy.”

“How did she die?” It had occurred to you that there was no lady of Rilyus, no female counterpart to Lord Larkah, but you didn’t think it polite to ask. You felt comfortable breaching the topic with Celera since she mentioned it first.

“It was a dreadful accident,” she said. “She died when Velen was only a child. He was young enough to require a mother but old enough to remember her.”

“I’m so sorry,” you said, not wanting to pry. “I love my mom so much. I can’t imagine growing up without her.”

“Velen managed.”

“He didn’t really have a choice, did he?”

“No.” Celara began grooming the horse with a currycomb. “But you’re just going to have to trust me when I say that he seems happier since you and your companions arrived. Maybe whatever news you brought has spurred a sense of excitement in him.”

She must not have known about the events that took place in Nagasko. You would have to remain quiet. Runedis had you promise you’d keep it a secret.

Velen, on the other hand — it was quite possible he knew, given his status as a prince. If what Celara said about him being excited was correct, you agreed. As horrific as an attack on Nagasko’s queen was, it was provocative news. It was something new, an exotic beast of unknown origin. You were curious, too.

“Do you think there is anything I could give him?” you said. “It’s human tradition to give a gift on a birthday.”

Celara pursed her lips. “I think an invitation for a ride would be plenty. Velen does appreciate craftsmanship, though. Do you have any skills?”

“I actually know a little about clay. I used to be friends with the local potter’s daughter, and she showed me how to harvest clay and shape it. She would have her parents fire her creations in a kiln with their weekly productions.”

“Oh! I’m sure Velen would very much like something made by you. I know several potters in town. I’m sure someone will be firing their wares. If you hurry, I can get your gift fired for you.”

“It takes much longer for clay to dry before it can be fired.”

“Don’t worry about that, _____. We elves have our ways. I’m sure there is some sort of magic we can use to quicken the drying process. It all depends on how quickly you can work.” 

“I would appreciate it if you could get me in contact with a potter who can help,” you said.

“I think that’s the easy part. Get going! I can finish up with the horses.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! Before you came along, I was doing this all on my own.”

You bid Celara a thanks and goodbye as you raced to the lake to gather the clay and begin the sculpting process.

\----------  
a) I’ve enjoyed his company, and I want to show him how much I appreciate him.  
b) A little clay figure doesn’t seem like much, but it’s what I can do.  
c) This should be fun! I can’t wait to start working with clay again.  
d) Oh, I really, really hope he likes this!  
\----------

The water near the base of the waterfall was perfect for modeling, and the best part was that you didn’t need to harvest much of it for your project.

You dug it up with your fingers, feeling the slippery moisture coat your hands. You began to shape it, each piece depicting a portion of the horse you wished to create. You started with the body, molding its majestic neck, and then its head. You then made its four legs, each one in a different position. You used thin twigs as a base for its rearing form — obviously, the wood would burn away in the kiln, but until then, your little stallion needed support.

You tucked it away in the corner of a shelf in the stables after showing it to Celara, who was finishing up her work that day. 

“It’s adorable,” she said. “Let me find a potter for you tonight, and we’ll get that little stallion fired for you.”

“Thank you so much, Celara,” you said. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She waved her hand at you. “But have you invited Velen on that ride yet?”

You sighed. “Not yet. I guess I just don’t want to bother him if he doesn’t want to.”

“I’ve already told you, _____. You’re no bother. I’ve known Velen since we were children. He won’t mind at all — I think he’ll be quite flattered, actually.”

“You’re probably right.”

As you completed your sentence, someone else stepped into the stables. “I hope you’re not troubling yourselves for my sake. As they say, flattery corrupts both the giver and receiver.” 

You turned around to see Velen. He was dressed in a mantle, his cloak lightly wet from the recent drizzle. 

“Hi, Velen,” you said.

“Good afternoon, _____, Celara.”

“Hello, Velen,” Celara said. “It’s nice to see you. What brings you to the stables? Are you planning on going for a lope in the forest?”

“I thought about it,” he said, “but judging by the grey in the skies and the smell of rain, I imagine there will be a downpour to follow soon.”

“Oh, I love the rain,” you said. “It brings back childhood memories of planting pumpkins and sweet potatoes in the garden. Scrythe used to help me in the mornings when it was wet and grey outside, and we’d end up having mud fights. My mom would be so angry with us for ruining perfectly clean clothes.”

Velen looked amused. “That wasn’t so long ago, was it?”

“No, actually. I’m only nineteen. A little over ten years ago, perhaps.” You saw Celara gesturing toward him out of the corner of your eye. “Your father was saying that you’ll be three hundred in a couple of days.”

“So I will,” he said as he tended to Adaran, petting his nose.

“He also mentioned that elves don’t celebrate birthdays as humans do.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know much about human birthdays.”

Celara began to feed the horses their evening oats, but you knew she was listening in.

“Would you like to?” you asked.

He glanced at you from the side, his eyes alight with curiosity. “What do you mean by that, milady?” 

\----------  
a) “Well, we humans have a tradition of gift-giving on birthdays.”  
b) “I mean exactly what I said. How do you feel about celebrating?”  
c) “I’d like to celebrate your three hundredth birthday with you!”  
d) “Would it be all right with you if we celebrated your birthday?”  
\----------

Velen tilted his head to the side, leaning against his horse. “I thought it was my duty to play the role of the host,” he said. “Your offer is most gracious.”

“Is that a yes?”

He nodded, a small grin tugging at his lips. “What do you suggest?”

“An afternoon ride, if you’re not opposed.”

“A picnic in the forest?”

“That’s right. We’ll have your favorite treats and a light lunch. Carrots for Adaran and Balenteo — if they behave, of course.”

“Splendid,” he said. “It would be my privilege to spend the afternoon with you, my dear lady.”

You felt both relieved and excited that he committed to your idea. “I’m looking forward to it,” you said.

* * *

In two day’s time, you had everything prepared.

Celara had managed to get your clay stallion fired in the kiln of a local potter named Haradi. You offered payment, but he was amiable and refused your silver. He said he was firing his wares anyway, so compensation was unnecessary. Haradi delivered it to you at the palace the morning of your ride, and you thanked him warmly.

You had also worked with the palace chef to prepare a basket of Velen’s favorite foods. She seemed charmed by your efforts to give Velen a wonderful three hundredth birthday. When it came time to pick up the basket, you felt how heavy it was.

“There’s a lot of food in here,” you said.

“Oh, I prepared everything the prince enjoys. Little cakes and fruits, a bottle of our finest wine, and his favorite herb flatbread. I hope you have fun this afternoon,” the chef said.

“Thank you so much for your time and help.” You had to alternate between both arms as you lugged the basket to the stables, where you were meeting Velen.

Celara was waiting for you, both Adaran and Balenteo tacked and ready to go. “Oh, _____!” she said with a giggle. “You look ridiculous with that huge basket — it’s almost your size! Here, let me help you.”

You both manage to find a way to secure the basket behind Adaran’s saddle.

“Are you excited for your ride?”

“I am,” you said. “You’ve been so helpful, Celara. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“It’s nothing, _____. It’s just really nice seeing Velen smile.”

Velen soon arrived, apologizing for his lateness. “I was distracted by Gavien,” he said. 

“He’s still around? I haven’t seen him for two days,” you said.

“Gavien comes and goes as he pleases and has the most interesting sleeping habits.” He mounted his stallion, and you followed suit on your mare. 

“I’ve noticed he has a peculiar sleep schedule.”

“Why is that?”

Celara sent you both off, and you waved back at her. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours!” you said, turning back to Velen. “Gavien seems to wander around at night.”

“He suffers from insomnia, but when he does eventually collapse from exhaustion, even a wyvern’s shriek cannot wake him.”

“Oh, that would explain it.”

Velen chuckled. “Would you be opposed if I took the lead?” he said, gesturing toward the forest.

“Please do. I wanted to go on a ride with you, but I don’t know your trails as well as you do.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to know my home better than I do, milady. Let us be off!” He cued Adaran into a canter.

Balenteo seemed excited to run, and she followed after the elf without any urging from you.

Today was a warm one, but the shade of the trees shielded you from most of the sun’s heat. It was vibrant beneath the canopy, shades of vibrant greens and earthy browns painted across your visage. The forest floor was lush, your horses’ hooves kicking up leaves as they ran. 

Velen led you along a stream, across the bridge, deeper and deeper into the forest. It was breathtaking, the light filtering through the trees, the smell of flora and earth tingling your senses. You breathed in the moisture in the air from rain the days prior, nourishing the trees and plants around you. 

Having lived in city walls all your life, the vast expanse of unadulterated nature was a new experience.

You felt free. As you chased Velen through the forest, you wondered what it would be like to grow up here as a part of nature. You noticed that the elves did not bend the forest to their will — they grew with it, building even their elegant houses into the trees.

He was so fast. Adaran must have been a stallion of kings, just as Celara said, because he was quick on his feet — intelligent, even. He clearly knew this forest well. His hooves seemed to barely touch the floor, and he flew with each stride of his powerful legs. He was a blur when he changed directions, and even Balenteo in all her youthful energy struggled to keep with him.

Eventually, you came to a small clearing in the forest, where the sunlight penetrated through the trees, drenching the area in a beautiful glow. Velen stopped and waited for you.

Balenteo nickered, eyeing the grass, and began pulling toward it.

“The vegetation here is particularly sweet,” Velen explained, leaning down to pet Adaran’s neck. “We should let the horses dine here. Are you hungry, milady?”

\----------  
a) “Are you? We have quite a selection of foods to choose from.”  
b) “I like how you think, Velen. I’m always hungry.”  
c) “I think a meal sounds great right now!”  
d) “Oh, yes! I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning.”  
\----------

You both dismount and begin your picnic lunch. The palace chef was being modest when she spoke to her menu selection. 

Out of the basket, you pulled out a wide variety of foods, all of which you assumed to be among Velen’s favorites: herb flatbread, cold pigeon, quail eggs, mixed greens, summer plums, soft cheese, apricots, seasoned almonds, and little cakes. There was a bottle of water and wine as well, corked in glass bottles. No wonder why the basket was so heavy.

“You have fine taste, milady,” Velen said.

“Oh, I can’t take the credit. Your chef is the one who knows you best.”

“I will have to thank her, then.”

You sat and enjoyed your meal together, watching the horses graze. Velen pointed out the wild rosemary and gooseberries, while you plucked wildflowers and wove them into a delicate crown. The sun was strong, and in its beautiful light, you saw dandelion seeds floating against the background of the trees. Butterflies relished the wonder as much as you did, fluttering from flower to flower for a drink of nectar.

“You seemed to find this place easily,” you said. “Do you come here often?”

“It is the most beautiful clearing in the forest,” he said, reaching for your nearly finished flower crown. “I come here when I wish to be alone.”

“Really?” You watched him weave strands of grass together, fingers folding stems over one another as if they were no more than mere threads. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Nonsense. I brought you here. You are most welcome. I trust you’ll keep this place a secret.”

“If that’s what you want, of course.”

Velen had finished the flower crown, gently placing it atop your head. It drooped to the side, and you giggled as the petals tickled your ear. “Ah,” he said, as he took it back, “a tighter weave will do.”

“Where did you learn to make flower crowns?”

He looked at you, blue eyes as mild as the summer sky. His hair was made especially luminous by the sun, gleaming like spun gold. “Well, you can’t forget to be a child every once in a while.”

“You must have a good memory,” you said, rolling onto your back. “Three hundred years, Velen. That’s quite a birthday by human standards.”

“Yet, in three hundred years, I’ve never had such a celebration.”

“You can have one like this every year, if you wanted. It’s simple to do. I’m surprised you’ve never done this before.”

“I’ve never had anyone who cared enough to celebrate with me.”

“Oh, that’s not true.” You pushed yourself onto your elbows. “You have Celara and Derion, all of your friends. I’m sure if you asked, your father would join you, too.”

“Perhaps.” He secured the flower crown and tried fitting it atop your head again. “There we are. For you.”

You reached for the crown, the flowers cool against your fingers. You could not see it, but you were sure it was beautiful, his craftsmanship superior to yours. “It’s your birthday, not mine. It’s customary for humans to give gifts.” You stood, and walked to Balenteo, where you rummaged through your saddlebag. “This is for you,” you said, handing a little pouch to Velen.

“Oh? I was not expecting this.” He accepted it, loosening the ribbon of the pouch and turning its contents into the palm of his hand. The little stallion tumbled out. “Did you make this?”

You nodded, somewhat sheepishly. Now that he was studying the clay figurine, you were feeling diffident about your gift.

“The craftsmanship is exquisite.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that. It’s just a hobby of mine.”

“Perhaps so, but this was made with great care and skill.” He ran his fingers over its smooth polish. “It reminds me of the greatest horses of Rilyus. I will treasure it always. Thank you, milady.”

“Happy birthday, Velen,” you said. “I know it’s not much, but—”

“It’s everything I wanted.”

There was sincere gratitude in his eyes, and for a moment, you thought you could be lost in their azure depths. You were about to respond when a shadow fell upon the clearing. You looked up with a short gasp, noticing a large figure in the sky. “What is that?”

“A dragon,” Velen said. “Master Imber, if I’m not mistaken. I apologize for having to cut our outing short, but we must return to the city.”

\----------  
a) I think Velen enjoyed his time today, short as it was.  
b) I’m really looking forward to this. I hope the dragon is friendly.  
c) It’s no problem at all. I understand.  
d) Am I going to meet a dragon? That sounds so neat!  
\----------

When you finally returned to Rilyus upon thundering hooves, Velen led you to the meadow near the lake. “Master Imber descends away from the city to avoid damaging our homes,” he explained.

As you neared the lake, you saw it. A dragon. It was difficult to determine just how large this magnificent beast was without a reference, but when the small gathering of elves came into view, first as specks in the distance, you realized that Imber was a dragon of extraordinary size. 

You studied him as you drew near, able to see above the crowd that surrounded him, shouting greetings.

He was perhaps the size of a cottage large enough for a small family. His neck was long and slender, arched in the most dignified way — you thought he might be able to peek over the Nagasko Castle walls easily. A long tail swept upon the ground, following his frame, firm muscles rippling beneath his defined scales. It was his color that you found most striking — he was neither red, nor yellow, but a vibrant orange, like that of the butterfly weeds your mother grew in the garden, dusted with gold. Whiskers draped elegantly from his snout, about chest-length.

You were able to see him as you sat high on Balenteo. Your horse, however, wished to shy away from this beast, and you finally climbed down, letting her romp back to the stables. 

Velen dismounted, and Adaran stood calmly waiting for directions, even in the dragon’s presence — clearly, he was well-trained. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder. “_____,” Scrythe said, “what a welcome back, hm? How was your ride with Prince Velen?”

“Not as exciting as this,” you said, barely taking your eyes off of Master Imber. 

“I would imagine not. It’s not every day you have the opportunity to meet a dragon.”

Velen had already cut through the crowd, which quieted as he began to speak. “Greetings, Master Imber,” he said, bowing with his right hand over his chest. “We were expecting your arrival.”

“Very good, Prince Velen. You are well, I presume?”

You had heard in tales that dragons were able to speak. They loved their songs and riddles, and Imber was proof. His voice was rich and deep, and he enunciated each word with graceful precision. 

“I am, thank you. And you, Master Imber?” Velen said.

“I have eaten well, and the winds have lifted my wings to new heights.”

“Our scouts saw the flames of your signal beacon,” Velen continued. “What news do you bring from Delvor Peak?”

“Not the happy sort, I’m afraid.” He scanned over the crowd. “My, my, what a lively bunch we have here today.”

The elf prince cleared his throat. “Master Imber, the news?”

“These two,” Imber said, the crowd parting as he stepped toward you and Scrythe. “These two are not elves, are they?”

“Ah, you have a discerning eye,” Velen said. “They are guests of Rilyus, hailing from human civilization. They are ambassadors of Queen Iyatti.”

“And how long has it been since allies of old have come together? Rilyus has always been protective of its borders. I am pleased to see that you are welcoming guests once again.” He lowered his head to your height, and you were met with eyes of viridian, like the youngest, healthiest pines. “It is an honor to be served by the legendary hospitality of the elves. What are your names? I am Imber Reganaus of Delvor Peak.”

“I am Scrythe Talar, and this _____ _____,” Scrythe said. “We are both from Nagasko.”

You added:

\----------  
a) “I am so excited that you’re here, Master Imber. I hope you don’t mind if I ask questions.”  
b) “You flew all the way here from Delvor Peak? That’s quite a distance.”  
c) “It’s nice to meet you! I’ve always wanted to meet a dragon.”  
d) “Oh, wow! Your eyes are so pretty, and you’re huge! I never thought I’d be so close to a dragon.”  
\----------

He seemed amused. “I will sate all of your curiosities, young one. But first, I have business with the lord of Rilyus. Where might I find him?”

A falcon passed overhead, letting out a shriek.

“Right here, Master Imber.” Lord Larkah arrived, his robes trailing behind him as he walked toward him. “You are difficult to miss, if I may. Welcome back to Rilyus. You know you are always welcome within our borders.”

“Ah, my old friend. It has been years, and yet, you do not look a day older.”

“And you look even larger. Still growing after several hundred years?”

Imber chuckled, a rumbling in his throat. “My growth has long slowed, but I am fit and strong.”

“As any guardian of Jaharaah should be.”

Velen joined them. “What news do you bring, Master Imber?” he said.

“Time is short, elves of Rilyus. I have heard whispers of a darkness coming forth. Demons are returning to Jaharaah in numbers far greater than I have seen in many years, and they are growing in strength every day.”

“What could be the reason?” Lord Larkah said. 

“There is a great evil at work, one with which I am familiar. I fear Ahnakatti may be amassing its armies, ready for a second war.”

The gathering began to whisper, and while the name “Ahnakatti” meant nothing to you, it seemed to be of significance to the elves.

“That is a bold claim,” Velen said. “What makes you so sure that Deity’s' Bane has returned?”

Imber closed his eyes. “I did not wish to believe it myself, so I visited the last of the Qilins, the Great Chiyo, to confirm my suspicions. I had to seek him out, which is why my arrival was delayed. Chiyo looked to the stars for guidance, and they spoke of the pending evil. We must ready ourselves, elves of Jaharaah, and unite the allies of old to face a common enemy.”

Lord Larkah was quiet for a moment. “It has been so long since the Great War,” he finally said. “My father was the ruler of the elves at that time, and he did not live to see victory. He was slaughtered alongside those who stood against Deity’s Bane, the dark sword and its vengeance.”

You stood, watching them closely. You had heard of the Great War, but the specific events that transpired were lost on you. It was not something you studied in school.

“The sword still lives,” Imber said. “What we then sought to destroy remains alive and is now gathering the forces of evil, summoning the darkness to its cause. There are demons and goblins, hags and fae. They will all side with it, the very personification of calamity and chaos.”

Silence. No one wished to respond.

“It only makes sense to destroy it,” you said to yourself and Scrythe.

The dragon heard you, and he turned, lowering his head to look you in the eye. “So you know what needs to be done, young one.” He studied the reactions of the crowd. “Take heart, elves of Jaharaah,” he said, “for we have a human who knows what must be done to preserve our fragile peace. Perhaps you will find courage in her wisdom.”

“Oh, um” — you felt awkward — “I actually don’t know much about the Great War, Master Imber. I’m sorry. I was just speaking my mind.”

“Then speak it. There is only benefit in diversity of thought. We can use all the allies we can muster.”

“Perhaps,” Velen started, “we should discuss this with the council.”

“A fair idea, but I am afraid I cannot stay for long,” Imber said. “There are many wandering dragons who must be found.”

Lord Larkah stepped forward, gesturing toward the meadow. “Then rest for one night, Master Imber. You have come a long way from Delvor Peak. Your wings are surely weary, and our magicians can scry for you to determine the locations of the dragons you seek.”

You thought it was rather exciting that a dragon would spend the night in Rilyus. It made your time here all the more interesting. Perhaps Imber would not mind your questions; he seemed affable enough.

\----------  
a) I’d like to ask him about the Great War. It seems that there’s a lot more to it than I’ve been led to believe.  
b) I’m interested in this evil sword. How can an inanimate object be evil?  
c) I wonder if he’d mind sharing more about Delvor Peak and the other dragons.  
d) Oh, I’d want to learn all about him! He can tell me stories of his exploits!  
\----------

Someone caught Imber’s eye in the crowd, and he arched his neck to have a closer look. “Ah, Gavien,” he said. “I’ve been searching for you. Might we have a word in private?”

Gavien shrugged. “If you insist,” he said, following after the dragon.

You watched them, feeling a sense of awe. “How is it that Gavien knows Imber?” The gathering of elves began to disperse.

“I don’t know,” Scrythe said. “If Gavien is a friend to the elves, then the dragons wouldn’t be too far of a stretch, I assume.”

“Wow.” You scratched your head. “It makes me wonder what I’ve missed.”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like what just transpired is so much bigger than the both of us. We’ve been stuck behind Nagasko’s walls our whole life, barely venturing out. Did we miss the wonders of the world for security and safety?”

Scrythe chuckled. “You would think that, _____. You’ve been wanting an adventure your whole life.”

“Is that so wrong?”

“No, not at all. Some people don’t like what’s new and different, and that’s okay.”

“Would you prefer to stay in Nagasko?”

He smiled at you, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “I like Nagasko. It feels like home to me. I certainly wouldn’t mind staying put, but that’s just me — not everyone craves adventure as you do. I think I prefer the quiet stability of peace, a place to come home to.”

Scythe had always been a pragmatic person. He was often quiet, but you valued his advice and wisdom. Your parents did as well — he was often hailed among friends and family as wise beyond his years.

“Do you think I would be a bother to Imber?”

“How so?”

“Well, I have a lot of questions I’d like to ask him.”

“Ask away, milady,” Velen said, joining your conversation. “Master Imber enjoys sharing his history and telling tales of the dragons. Their bravery saved Jaharaah from Ahnakatti five hundred years ago.”

“I barely remember any stories of dragons,” you said. “All we tell in Nagasko are stories of their greed and treasure-hoarding. I was told they were wrathful and bestial, but Imber doesn’t seem that way at all — he speaks like a gentleman. I never thought dragons were such heroes.”

“Ah, we are quick to forget. This tenuous peace has made us negligent.”

“But the elves remember,” Scrythe said. “You must pass these stories one from generation to generation.”

“It helps that there are those who were present during the Great War. My father fought beside his father. The stench of blood is all too familiar for him.”

You nodded. “And any humans involved are now long gone. They relied on their descendants to share the story. I wonder why it was never passed on.”

Scrythe seemed to have an answer. “Perhaps because humans were not the heroes, and acknowledging the valor of the dragons would diminish the criminalization of their present-day misdeeds.”

“That’s horrible.” 

“It’s politics, _____. Kings and queens wield power, and with it they may influence their agendas.”

Queen Iyatti was loved by her people. You had a hard time believing that she would manipulate the minds of her people like this. Then again, the agendas of royalty probably started long before Queen Iyatti took the throne.

You would have to continue being open-minded as your understanding of the world evolved.

**If you have mostly a's...**

The Elf

You left the meadow with Velen, Adaran walking behind you.

Your celebration had ended, your plans for his birthday rushed to an unnatural close. You felt bad. “I’m sorry,” you said.

“For what?” Velen said, sparing you a glance. 

“I wanted you to enjoy your day for more than just a quick ride and a meal. Usually, human birthday celebrations last longer than this. I’m just sorry your day was cut short.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, milady. I enjoyed our time together, short as it may have been.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course. I haven’t had such an honest conversation in a long time. Somehow, I feel at ease around you. It is a divergence from the pomp and formality I experience every day — I find it refreshing.”

You felt the heat rising to your cheeks. It was quite a compliment he just gave you.

Velen smiled, the expression reaching his eyes. No doubt, he noticed your reaction, though he was considerate enough to not say anything. “How did you enjoy the forest today? It must be different than your experience arriving at Rilyus.”

“I do prefer a casual ride without the goblins.”

“They’re becoming bolder, I’m afraid. We have few guests, so I imagine they’re rife with boredom. Goblins are mischievous by nature.”

“I’m not sure I’d describe them as mischievous.”

“Gavien explained to me what happened before you arrived. I am sorry — I’ve spoken to the elders of Rilyus, and we are discussing what must be done with the goblin population. They will bother you no more, milady. Going forward, I will ensure you have an elven escort wherever you go. The goblins do not dare bother us.”

“I’m not sure that’s necessary anymore. Celara told me that once guests are accepted by the elves, the forest accepts them, too. The trees just have to know that we’re friends.”

“It seems you’ve learned much from her.”

You grinned. “I’m trying to be a good student. Generally, schooling doesn’t last long for commoners growing up in Nagasko. We’re expected to pursue a trade or marry shortly after. Education isn’t so important. As silly as it sounds, I’ve missed the classroom.”

“I’ve heard that human women marry early.”

“We do. Usually.”

“You haven’t, I assume?”

“Why would you make that assumption?”

He glanced at you apologetically. “Forgive me if I have overstepped my boundaries. I don’t imagine many human women leaving their husbands to deliver messages to the elves.”

“Well, you’re right. They don’t. I’m just poking fun at you.”

“I am relieved. Far be it from me to offend a guest.”

You brushed away his concerns. “I feel like once we’re married, we lose our freedoms. We’re confined to the home or shop, and that’s that. It’s like our lives are decided for us afterward, and I’m not sure I want that. I feel like elven women seem to have far more independence.”

“Perhaps. We have many years to make our destinies and choices.”

“You’re right. Humans don’t have that luxury. If we want a family, we have to start early.”

“Do you want a family?”

“I don’t know what I want,” you said, shaking your head. “I feel like I’m too young to decide. How can I make these life-changing decisions if I barely know who I am yet?”

You approached the stables, only to find Balenteo following Celara around, begging for a treat — a carrot or an apple, maybe. She nudged the elf’s shoulders for attention, even trying to sneak her muzzle into the bag at Celara’s side.

“Besides,” you continued, “how can I have children? That horse acts enough like a child.”

He chuckled. “A child many times your size and weight? Yes, that does sound like a challenge.”

“Oh, she is. And she knows she’s petulant.”

“Milady?” Velen caught your arm. 

You looked at him, wondering what he wanted. “Yes?” 

He grasped your hand, lifting it to his lips in a kiss. “Thank you for today, for the clay figurine, for your time and kindness. I will treasure this day always.”

“You’re very welcome,” you said, responding in kind with a smile.

**If you have mostly b's...**

The Dragon

You left the stables, feeling comfortable that Balenteo was in Celara’s care. It was getting dark, the sun dipping below the western horizon, the forest quieting in response. You took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp summer evening.

A lot was on your mind. The day’s events made you curious, filled with wonder and a multitude of questions. _“A dragon! A real dragon!”_ you thought. When you embarked on this journey, you knew you’d be seeing elves, but to meet a dragon was even more exciting.

“Are you waiting for me?”

You looked behind you, only to see Gavien. “Oh, hello. I was just about to return to the palace. I wasn’t aware you were in the area, but I’m glad you are.”

He nodded.

“You were speaking with Imber?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so curious about him.”

“What about him?”

“Oh, nothing. I’ve just never met a dragon before. I find him fascinating. How do you know him?”

Gavien ignored your question. “Humans don’t always have the most positive views of dragons,” he said. “What makes you so interested?”

“I guess it’s just different.”

“Is different so important?”

“At the very least, it’s exciting. I feel like life can be monotonous at times, and—”

“And what better than to add a dragon to shake things up a bit?”

You laughed. “I know. It sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it?” You looked at your feet. “But I noticed that you very quickly changed the subject. First, I find out that you’re friends with the elves, and now I learn that you’re friends with the dragons. Next thing I know, you’re going to be friends with dwarves and demons. You’re just full of surprises.”

Gavien began walking toward the palace, nodding for you to follow. “So you want to speak with Imber, hm?” he said.

“Do you think that would be all right? I mean, would he think me to be a bother? Or would I annoy him?”

“No. He likes hearing himself talk. Once you get him started, be ready for a history lesson.”

“I don’t think I’d mind that.”

“You say that now.” His eyes gleamed in amusement, reflecting the light of the moons.

You shrugged your shoulders. “I suppose the worst case scenario is that I’m committing to a few hours of dragon history.”

“Dragon history, human history, elven history — he knows all the histories, and with astonishing accuracy. He may be old, but he is sharp.”

“I heard Lord Larkah call him a guardian of Jaharaah. What did he mean by that?”

“It’s an unofficial title,” Gavien explained, “but he was a hero, having saved Jaharaah from the brink of darkness. He takes great pride in that.”

“He should. I’d like to ask him about that. There’s not much shared about the Great War in Nagasko, and I want to know the truth.”

“Even if the truth may change what you know?”

“Is that what’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know what you know.”

“I should think not. In fact, I think that should be pretty obvious.”

“Then, you’re the only one who knows the answer.”

You paused for a moment. Would Imber help you rewrite what you knew about history? And if so, how would that impact you? Would you have any regrets? You shook your head. “I think truth is most important,” you said. “If it’s different enough to change my perspective, then I would argue it _should_ change my perspective.”

He looked at you, a neutral expression on his face. “In that case, you should be fine.”

“Gavien?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask what he wanted to talk to you about?”

“He didn’t appreciate my breaking into the academy.”

“Well, I don’t think he’s alone in that feeling.” You watched him carefully. “That can’t be all, though.”

“It was. He said my behavior may reflect poorly on Delvor.”

“On Delvor?” You stopped, staring at him. “You can’t be from Delvor Peak.”

He served you a passing glance, mischief in his eyes. “Can’t I?”

His response gave you pause.

“You think on that,” he said. The palace was now in view. “I believe this is your stop.”

You still felt speechless. You thought only dragons lived on Mount Delvor. Legends said that the dragons were seclusive in their communities, guarding their treasures jealously. How would they allow someone like Gavien to walk among them? You had questions, and you turned to ask them, but Gavien was already gone.

**If you have mostly c's...**

The Human

You found yourself in Scrythe’s room that evening, sitting on his bed as he studied a map strewn across his desk. The very thought that you would be leaving Rilyus soon made you sad. You enjoyed your time here — you weren’t ready to return home.

“Why the long face?” Scrythe said, not even looking up from the map. He knew you too well.

“We’re not staying much longer, are we?”

“No, _____. We’re needed at home.”

“I understand,” you said. Runedis had to return to Queen Iyatti with his findings and research, while Scrythe would be needed in the royal stables. Your father and the other staff were working hard to cover for Scrythe while he was gone. It was the season for foals, after all.

“You don’t want to leave?” 

You shook your head. 

He tilted his head to the side, giving you an artful glance. “You don’t miss home at all? Not your mother or father? The garden in the backyard? The strawberries we planted should ripen just about now.”

“Oh, that’s not fair, Scrythe. Of course I miss my family and my favorite things, but they’ll be there when we get back. I’ve had them for nineteen years, and they’ve been constant.”

“You want something more.” He sat down next to you. “You want adventure and excitement, a purpose beyond the walls of Nagasko. Being kept behind the city walls isn’t enough for you.”

“You know I’m not great at the whole domestic life thing.”

“I know. The last time your mother brought up the prospect of a fellow, you made an excuse and hid in your room.”

“You remember?” You laughed sheepishly. “I mean, the blacksmith’s son? We don’t even know each other that well — he just happened to be delivering horseshoes.”

“He’s a good man,” Scrythe said, “if a little quiet.”

“Do you really think I could spend the rest of my life with someone so quiet? I don’t think he’s said more to me than a quick hello and goodbye. It’d be like talking to a fencepost all day.”

“I would think you need more of a connection to be happy. You’re so inquisitive — conversation would be a necessity.”

“And what about you? You’re even older than I am, and still single. I’m pretty sure all the women in Nagasko would love for you to court them.”

He chuckled. “They’d be disappointed, then. I’m afraid I’m not as good of a conversationalist as you.”

“You do just fine, Scrythe. I enjoy my conversations with you.” You grinned. “Besides, you might be relieved to marry someone who doesn’t talk your ear off all the time.”

He brushed off your joke. “At any rate, I imagine we’ll be leaving soon. If there is anything you’d like to do here, you should.”

“Do you think we’ll ever come back?”

“I don’t know, _____. We may.”

“I’ve made friends here. I’d like to come back and visit them. Saying goodbye forever doesn’t seem right.”

“Then we can return on our own time.”

“You’ll come with me?”

Scrythe nodded, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. “I have to, don’t I? Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?”

“That’s right,” you said. “I knew I could bring out the adventurer in you, if only it’s because you feel the need to follow me around.”

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. We used to have adventures growing up, remember? We’d wade in the river, catching crawfish and frogs, pretending we were seafaring brigands.”

“Or we’d befriend stray dogs, masquerading as wolf-tamers. Madam would have to shoo away the ones that followed us home.”

“So you do remember.” You were pleased that these childhood antics were as memorable to him as they were to you. Scrythe was the best friend and adopted brother you could ever ask for, always there, constant and true.

“How could I forget? You were bossy as a child, dictating what I could and couldn’t do.”

“Well, maybe you should have been more outspoken. You let me do whatever I wanted. If I wanted to be the captain or leader, you just let me. I don’t remember you putting up much of a fight.” You shrugged. “I am sorry for being bossy, though.”

Scrythe laughed. “Even before we leave, you’re dictating a journey back to Rilyus. Not much has changed.”

**If you have mostly d's...**

The Half-elf

In the morning, you stepped out of your guest room, ready to explore the elven city today. You wanted to set some time aside for Imber, perhaps learn another lesson from Celara.

At the same time you left, Runedis shut his door, and you nearly bumped into him.

“Good morning,” you said.

Runedis grunted in response, the expression on his face a tired one. His eyes were not so bright, and the skin beneath them was dark. He carried a stack of books.

“You don’t seem like you got much sleep last night. Is everything all right?”

“It’s fine. Nothing for you to be concerned about.”

His direct response did not faze you. “Were you in the library again?” you asked.

“I was still searching for answers.”

“It doesn’t sound like you found anything.”

“Unfortunately not.”

“You really should get some rest, Runedis. You’re going to exhaust yourself if you keep this up, and that’s not going to do anyone any favors.”

Runedis frowned. “I don’t have that luxury. We can’t stay in Rilyus forever, and if there are any resources to be found, they would be here.”

You pursed your lips in thought. “Why do you think the elves keep better records than we do?”

“Because the truth can’t be erased among elves. They are immortal to time, so trying to change history or hoping events are forgotten doesn’t happen like it does with mortal races. Whereas, with humans, our memories are short. Sir Rickard might have founded a magical city, but with a few tweaks in historical record, it’s actually Sir Artur — and with the passing of a generation or two, no one would know the better.”

“I see. That makes sense. It’s unfortunate that people would want to rewrite history for their own benefit.”

“Welcome to politics,” Runedis said, shifting the books in his arms.

“Here, let me help you.” You reached for three of the books atop his stack and removed them. “I can carry these with you to the library.”

He watched you, eyes narrowing for a moment. “Thanks, but that’s not necessary. I can manage.”

“You know, it’s okay to ask for help,” you said, not returning the books. “I’m not here to judge you.”

“I never said you were, but I imagine you have your day planned.” 

“Loosely, but it’s not like I can’t spare a few minutes.”

“Suit yourself, then.” Runedis began walking, making his way to the foyer.

You followed with your share of the load. These books were heavier than you thought they were going to be, but you managed. “Did you hear about the dragon?” you asked.

“What dragon?”

“A dragon named Imber arrived yesterday. He had some news for the elves, and he agreed to stay the night to rest before taking off today. I was thinking that if you can’t find the answers you need here, maybe go see him?”

Runedis was quiet for just a moment. “That’s… actually a really great idea.”

“I have those from time to time.”

“Where is this dragon staying?”

“Near the edge of the meadow, I imagine. He was huge, Runedis. I don’t think he’d have any room within the city itself.”

He paced up the tower leading to the library at a steady gait — you were actually impressed by how effortlessly he scaled the stairs. Runedis did not strike you as the type who cared for physical activity, and you wondered if you were being partial because he was a magic-user and not a swordsman, like Scrythe. Perhaps he was well-versed in climbing stairs, having studied and worked in the castle for most of his life.

Once you arrived in the library, he set his stack of books down, and you followed suit. “Now let’s find this dragon,” he said. “He alone may make this journey worth the hassle.”

“Do you really think that? I feel like Rilyus is beautiful in its own right. You don’t like it here?”

“I don’t have time for these kinds of frivolities or holidays. I have work to do.” Runedis had already started down the stairs, his robes flourishing behind him.

You shrugged, deciding to leave it at that. Your task now was to find a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


	6. Forsaken Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for recent times, we delve into the topic of racism. While this is not your first exposure to racism, you are confused by the bigotry that half-elves like Runedis face. Why are people like this? you wonder. Still, in all of your frustrations, you see that Runedis is using the only coping mechanism he has -- anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I have to apologize because I don't have an image for this chapter. ^_^;;; I had something started, but I finally finished this chapter after weeks of work (it's long -- over 10,000 words), and I just don't have the energy to draw right now. SO I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS and I promise there will be a picture of Runedis for next time. <3
> 
> I finished my Camp NaNoWriMo entry, [Star Forger,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614362) so I'm back to writing JL and my other regular projects! ^_^ 
> 
> I know we focused a bit on plot last time, and there's a bit of that in this chapter, but this is mostly for Runedis! You get to see a bit more of the grumpy one. My hope is that we explored his character a bit better so he doesn't seem one-dimensionally and expositorily angry, which is what I feel like happened during the first version.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments since the last update: atomic, Janicolors, SpectreFox, thewinterhearted, and flyinginstinct! appreciate you so much for your kind words and inspiration! <3
> 
> Please enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! If you have thoughts, I'm curious to hear what you think about the racism in JL so far. There will be more to address later on, of course, but this is just a small taste of the beginning.

Racism confused you. Specifically, half-elf racism confused you. If humans and elves were each acceptable, then why not the product of the two?

Ever since Runedis’s heritage had been revealed by Gavien, he had changed. In the little time you had known him, he had changed a lot. It was as if the realization of his own race was humiliating for him, now that your party knew. 

You couldn’t understand why. All your life, your parents taught you to treat people equally, that skin color and physical features didn’t make a difference. It was the heart that mattered, and you would stand behind that ideology because you agreed with it.

Never in a million years could you feel the pain that Runedis did, the frustration, the indignity. All you could do was treat him with kindness and empathy. 

But you were curious. _“Why?”_ you thought. Racism made little sense to you. Runedis was intelligent and powerful, the most skilled sorcerer in all the land, and he had proven himself loyal to the queen of Nagasko. Was that not virtue enough?

But even Nagasko was not exempt from systemic injustice. Most half-elves lived in a less developed district of the city, where the crime rates were high. You had never been down there before, but Scrythe told you stories of the slums, how the roads were not paved, leaving a thick, muddy paste in the streets when it rained. Children collected trash and rummaged for food while their parents made a menial living either working the fields or in the factories. There was a poorly funded school, but no one enforced the curriculum or attendance, so most of the population grew up uneducated.

Although your family never spoke ill of the half-elves, you knew those who would. Scum, sub-human, vermin. Those were all words you had heard used to label them. Half-elves were lazy and cruel, malicious and boorish. These descriptions made you uncomfortable. It didn’t make sense to you that such a large portion of the population would say such terrible things about people they didn’t even know.

You had never personally met a half-elf before Runedis, but you once watched them from afar. They didn’t seem so bad. They cared for their children as your parents cared for you, and the children were as playful and sprightly as you were.

Still, your mother and father told you to stay away from them. 

It seemed hypocritical to you. Of all the people in Nagasko, they looked like they could use the most help. So why the need to stay away?

But you respected your parents and never went looking for trouble. You lived far from the slums, and you never had the opportunity to meet a half-elf until now.

Runedis was cold. You didn’t know him terribly well, but you could tell he kept everyone at a distance. You wondered about his history, the trauma and abuse he might have endured, and how it shaped him to be the person he was today.

“Runedis?” you said as you followed him through the palace. It seemed he knew exactly where he was going, undeterred by the many corridors and turns.

“What?” he said, not bothering to spare you a glance.

“I was told you’ve been here before. You even knew Prince Velen when we met him in the forest.”

“What of it?”

“You haven’t left the palace at all since we’ve been here. I was wondering if you had any friends or family you wanted to see.”

He scowled. “Of course not. I’m here on official business for Queen Iyatti. I don’t have time for social calls.” 

\--------------------  
a) “Oh. I thought you might be able to at least enjoy your time a little here.”  
b) “I’m sorry I asked. I’m just being my usual nosy self.”  
c) “I understand it’s none of my business what you do here. I was just curious.”  
d) “You barely have time to eat and sleep.”  
\--------------------

Runedis didn’t respond, staring straight ahead. His pace quickened, and you nearly had to jog to keep up with his strides.

Queen Iyatti was said to be a progressive ruler, someone who broke the norms of the kings and queens before her. You wondered what she had done to promote equality and half-elf rights. She had Runedis’s loyalty, which was certainly an achievement, but if her laws and legislation were enough, then why would he need to hide his identity from her, from the rest of the world?

The only explanation was that he did not feel comfortable. He did not trust the world to accept him. That was why he had to keep his ancestry a secret, for fear of others reacting poorly, demanding that he step down from his post. 

And where would he go from there if Queen Iyatti could not or would not protect him? He could leave Nagasko and create a new identity. Or he could go live in the half-elf district. But there was nothing there for him, not for someone of his caliber — he could no longer find employment or teach at the academy.

If there was anything you wanted, you wanted him to trust you, to realize that you were different from everyone else. You were not here to hurt him. You were a friend — or _could be_ a friend. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” you said.

He stopped, glancing at you with a cautious look in his eyes. “You’re not what’s wrong with the world,” he said. “I know you’re not a threat to me.”

Backhanded compliment or not, the tone of his voice, the callous despair, made your heart hurt. You were, of course, glad that he seemed to trust you with his secret — or, at least, not concerned about you being privy to it, no matter how accidental.

He looked like an elf to you. To all of Nagasko, he looked like an elf. Just as the son of two humans could look nothing like either parent, half-elves could appear entirely elven or human. Most of them, you were told, could be pointed out as half-elves because of the shape of their ears — they weren’t quite as pointed as those of elves, but they were not rounded like those of humans.

In your eyes, Runedis looked like an elf. You saw no difference between his ears and those of Rilyus. Perhaps you couldn’t tell because you were inexperienced. But if you couldn’t tell, then you doubted the humans of Nagasko could either, so as long as his secret was kept, Runedis was safe.

Still, you were left to wonder why. Why all this racism to begin with? 

Runedis paused as he stopped at the arc of the door that would lead him outside. He would no longer be in the palace, hidden behind the vast expanse of resources in the library. The door was open, but the very threshold seemed like an obstacle for him.

“Imber is still in the meadow, probably in the area bordering Rilyus,” you reminded him. “It’s just a short walk through the city. We don’t have to linger there for long, if you’d rather not.”

It baffled you that the elves who treated you with so much kindness could be cruel to a half-elf for a heritage over which he had no choice. You had never witnessed this sort of behavior, and you hoped you would never have to.

Runedis nodded, finally stepping over the threshold. He left the palace, his pace slowing to a more dignified one, and you were able to keep up with him.

\--------------------  
a) It’s terrible. It’s so terrible that people can treat each other this way. I can’t imagine what they could possibly be thinking.  
b) Call me naive, but I don’t understand any of this. How can you judge someone for something they can’t control?  
c) If anyone says anything rude to him, I’ll be the first to defend him.  
d) Life can be cruel sometimes, but it’s important for individuals to stand up for what they believe in.  
\--------------------

It was early in the morning, but it seemed that most of the elves were awake. The city was already bustling with people, those going about their daily tasks. Some of them fetched water or went to the market for goods; others socialized with friends and family. For those who were out in the city, they noticed you and Runedis as you both walked past.

The ones you had met usually greeted you politely — but not today.

Today, they were silent.

Those whom you greeted returned your hellos, but they ignored Runedis. It both puzzled and agitated you. The elves were so kind to you, willing to share their culture and offer you the utmost hospitality. How could it be that they would turn a cold shoulder to Runedis for something he could not control?

Maybe in the time Runedis spent here, he behaved poorly toward them. Perhaps he was abrasive or rude as he was to you when you first met him.

You weren’t sure, and you didn’t want to make assumptions. You could only be the best version of yourself, and as such, you would not judge Runedis until you had the chance to know him better. As cold as he was, you had a feeling that there was someone else beneath the many layers, behind the walls that he so adamantly built.

You walked alongside him, moving at his pace. If anything, you did not want him to feel alone. He had to brave these stares, but he would not have to do it without a friend.

Suddenly, he stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” you said, falling back next to him.

He didn’t respond. Instead, he stared ahead, and you noticed an elven woman in your path. She stood next to a fountain shaped like a swan.

Her skin was pale, glistening in the morning light as though she had just returned from the spring, hair braided and wet. There was something ageless about her, and even though elves were immortal to time, you could tell from the way she carried herself, the distant look in her eyes, that she was old. “Runedis, you are here,” she said. Her voice reminded you of a leaf on a breeze. “I heard about your return and had hoped to speak with you.”

His eyes narrowed. “Melarwyn,” he said, “what do you want?”

She did not seem at all intimidated by his foul tone. “I have an important message for you. It would be best if I handed it off sooner rather than later.”

“If you have something for me, you can have it delivered to the palace. I have no desire to return to your home.”

“No. It must pass from my hand to yours.”

The way they spoke to each other reminded you of an insolent child and well-meaning, but perhaps overbearing, parent. Could this woman be Runedis’s mother?

They certainly looked nothing alike. Runedis was shorter than most elves, though you couldn’t see his build hidden beneath the layers of cloth — this was the usual garb of a sorcerer. His hair was dark, like that of a raven’s feather, sleek and straight. His eyebrows were prominent, his face handsome — or at least, you might have thought so if he quit scowling. In contrast, Melarwyn seemed to glow, silver hair gleaming with sunshine. All of her features seemed soft, from the faded rosiness in her cheeks to her delicate fingers. Her expression was a peaceful one, neither welcoming nor threatening. 

You heard murmurs among the crowd, soft whispers. They were not unlike the rumors of human voices, and you grew more disturbed with each second. This was none of their business.

“So it is true.” An elf stepped up. You recognized him as Haradi, the potter who helped fire the clay figurine you made for Velen. He was so generous to you the other day. “I didn’t think you’d ever return to Rilyus. There’s nothing for you here. I suggest you leave.”

Runedis tensed. Surely, this was what Runedis was hoping to avoid.

You were about to open your mouth to say something, but Melarwyn gestured toward Haradi. “You shame your fellow elves,” she said, speaking to not only him but everyone here. “Where is your hospitality and compassion?”

“Tainted blood does not deserve our hospitality and compassion.”

“It is that type of thinking that breeds discrimination. You should be embarrassed and ashamed that you still harbor such beliefs. They are an old way of thinking.”

“Betrayal runs in the veins of half-elves. You know this. It is their curse — perhaps you have been cursed as well for sheltering such an anathema.”

“I’ve had enough of such fables, Haradi. You will leave our guests in peace. Your prejudice is unwelcome. Now, good day.” She turned to Runedis. “Come see me later today. You know where to find me.” She then left, glaring at Haradi as she did so.

Haradi’s pride would not be forgotten. “It’s been what? Six decades since you’ve left Rilyus?” he said. “Even now, she still tries to defend you. It hurts her pride and dignity and leaves her in poor health. In the end, you know that you do not belong here, half-breed. Your taint is not welcome here among the elves.”

\--------------------  
a) “How can you say something like that to another living being?”  
b) “What are you saying? What is this ‘taint’ you keep on bringing up?”  
c) “This is a disgrace. How dare you speak to someone like that!”  
d) “His ‘taint’ isn’t the most vile thing around here.”  
\--------------------

“You are too young to understand,” Haradi said. “Humans are ignorant, hiding in that city of yours. You know not why the half-elves are dangerous and dark, corruptible with power and gold. It is in the legends. You blindly defend this one, and before your short life ends, you will see the error of your ways.”

“I do defend him. I defend him because he’s a person,” you said. “While I’ve never been told the legends, I don’t see any reason to mistreat him. I prefer to be kind to people, unless their own actions prove they deserve otherwise.”

He laughed, a contemptuous expression on his face. “Oh, sweet naiveté. During the Great War, the half-elves betrayed the allied races to the demons in exchange for their lives. Every single one of them.”

Runedis tensed up again — you could see that he tried to suppress his anger. His temper would be a poor show here, for both himself and the queen whom he represented. “I’ve heard enough,” he spat, his eyebrows narrowing. “What happened centuries ago is no business of mine!”

“And yet it reflects your weaknesses. Half-elves can’t be trusted,” Haradi said. “They pled the victim, redirecting all the darkness and poison toward their allies. What worthless cowards, valuing their lives over those of their brothers and sisters.”

“You’re this upset over something that happened so long ago? And during a war nonetheless?” you said. You finally found your tongue; you would not value etiquette over the opportunity to shut down such ridiculous logic. “I’m sure it was horrible for the allied races back then, just as terrible for the half-elves as it was for anyone else. When demons are on your doorstep, I’m sure anyone would be desperate to protect their loved ones and families. If they were forced into surrender amidst a war, they couldn’t help it — furthermore, half-elves today aren’t responsible for the actions of their ancestors, justified or not.”

“You’re just another naïve human girl,” he said, not even addressing your points. He would rather attack your authority than challenge the argument itself. “The treachery of Half-elves cannot be forgiven.”

You felt overwhelmed with frustration and rage. “If you’re not going to argue in good faith, I’m not sure such impassioned opinions are for you.”

Runedis watched you from where he stood. His eyes gleamed in pensive thought, seemingly evaluating your response. Before he could act, however, someone cleared his throat.

“My friends,” Lord Larkah said, “do not waste your time bickering amongst yourselves. Haradi, you will do well to hold your tongue from insolent comments, especially in the presence of honored guests.”

Haradi seemed displeased by Lord Larkah’s admonishment, but he could do nothing to combat an elven lord. He showed no indication of surprise either, which, to your relief, showed you that Lord Larkah did not tolerate discrimination in his city. Haradi turned on his heels with a grunt of stubborn defeat and led his small group of friends away. Others in the crowd dispersed as well.

“I ask you to forgive him,” Lord Larkah spoke. “He is not the most accepting of half-elves. While there is no excuse for his behavior, his great-grandfather was one of those impacted by the events of the Great War. Those were cruel times, and many had to make snap decisions between options that were both wrong.”

You nodded. “I’m sure if there were only one option to ensure the preservation of loved ones, it would seem the right answer at the time.”

“War is a terrible tragedy to hoist such desperate choices upon the shoulders of imperfect beings.”

Runedis said nothing and glared after Haradi. For a moment, you were afraid he’d send a blast of dark energy at him, as he nearly did with Gavien, but Runedis steadied his temper and had no ill words.

You were impressed. “Lord Larkah,” you said, changing the subject, “Runedis and I were searching for Master Imber. Do you know where he is and if he’s still here?”

“Imber spent the night in the eastern end of the meadow as to not spook our horses,” he said. “He would not leave without bidding me goodbye. You cannot miss him.”

“Thank you.” You curtsied in respect for the elven lord and then glanced at Runedis. “Shall we?”

Runedis nodded. “Thank you, Lord Larkah,” he said, remembering his manners before taking off with you beside him.

Once you were out of earshot, you frowned. “That Haradi,” you said, “what a terrible person. I can’t believe he was so kind to help me out with Velen’s figurine, only to have him turn into such a monster.”

“He’s been tormenting me since we were children,” Runedis said. “I have to admit, though, you did well holding your ground against him.”

His compliment surprised you. “Really? You think so?”

“The art of debate is difficult for some. Haradi tends to revert to ad hominem and straw man fallacies when he feels threatened.”

“I don’t know what those are.”

He sighed, probably not interested in explaining them to you. “You didn’t point them out explicitly, but you recognized he was not arguing in good faith, which is more than what most people can do. There are a number of logical fallacies, traps one may fall into when engaging in debate. I suppose you weren’t taught these in school.”

“No, we only learned basic arithmetic, literacy, and some history.”

“I thought so. To be fair, it’s more than enough education for most. Farmers and blacksmiths don’t need to learn about logical fallacies.”

“I wish our teachers taught us more.”

“It’s unfortunate that they didn’t.”

\--------------------  
a) “Oh, I suppose it is a little unfortunate, huh?”  
b) “Maybe I’d be better off if I had a better education.”  
c) “I’m not so sure I had control over my education.”  
d) “I’m going to pretend you didn’t mean that as an insult.”  
\--------------------

Runedis looked at you, the gaze in his eyes a stiff one. “It’s the truth and through no fault of your own,” he said, finally glancing away. He did not apologize, but there was a hint of awkwardness in his voice. “Education is a commonly discussed topic in Nagasko. The queen pushes it as an agenda item whenever she can, but resources are finite and often stretched thin.”

“I’m not blaming you,” you said. “I agree that people should be taught more. Maybe there’d be a use for the knowledge, then. Sure, we’ll always need farmers and blacksmiths, but maybe education could make their lives easier and give them the tools to better problem solve and innovate.”

He didn’t respond, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

You both continued through the meadow. There was a beaten path through it, cut free of grass for those who traversed to the spring. Runedis seemed to be in a pensive mood, so you declined to start another conversation. Resting at the foot of the mountains was Imber, a behemoth compared to a human, elf, or even a horse. His head nested between his claws, legs tucked beneath him. His whiskers draped across the ground, creeping through the grass like golden rope.

“Should we wake him?” you said.

Runedis stared at Imber for a few moments. “It is said that dragons are notoriously light sleepers. That’s why it is a challenge to sneak into their caves and thieve their hoards of gold. Would you say that is true, Master Dragon?”

As if on cue, Imber’s eyes opened. They were reptilian in nature, verdant and spry, nonetheless. “I heard you approach,” he said. “Admittedly, I was curious to see what you’d do, and whether you’d risk waking a beast of the ancients.” He gave you a toothy grin as he lifted his head. “I know who you are, daughter of Nagasko. Who might you be, friend of _____?”

“Runedis Omstod,” he said. “It is an honor to meet a guardian of Jaharaah. You are the Imber Reganaus, I presume?”

“Ah, you know my name.”

“As everyone should. You are well-known among the scholars and the line of kings.”

“I am flattered.” He cleared his throat as he shifted positions. “Yours is familiar to me, as well, Master Runedis. One of the greatest sorcerers in the world, is that right? How can I help you? I do not believe you walk all the way here with no intent in mind?”

“We were hoping you could help us, Imber,” you said.

“ _Master Imber_ ,” Runedis corrected beneath his breath.

“Imber is fine,” the dragon said, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Formalities wear on me.”

“Very well,” Runedis said. “I hope you might be open to answering my questions?”

“What do you wish to know, Master Sorcerer?” 

“I doubt news of this has reached even your ears. Queen Iyatti was attacked mere nights ago by a bestial creature, a man of claws with a body as nimble as that of a cat. He meant to take her life. She is safe, but I am here to investigate what this creature is so we may protect ourselves.”

“A man like a cat?” Imber seemed interested. “I have never heard of such a beast, though there are many things even I may not know.”

“You are the oldest living dragon, are you not? If you have no information, I’m afraid our search is futile. If the elves know nothing and neither do you, I have nowhere else to turn.”

“No, you have one more resource,” Imber said. “There is one who may be able to help.”

“Who?”

“I speak of Chiyo, the last of the qilins.”

Runedis furrowed his brows. “A qilin still lives?”

“What’s a qilin?” you said.

“A qilin, child, is a creature of legend,” Imber said. “He has a body of a deer, sleek and nimble; scales of a fish with a sheen like the moon; a tasseled tail like that of a lion; and a horn atop his head, forged like the finest of elven blades. He sings and dances upon water, and has a mind that wanders into the past, present, and future.”

“Where can we find him?” Runedis said.

“Chiyo can only be found by those whom he permits to find him. Even I, old companions we are, cannot summon him if he does not wish to meet. His home is north along the Marwi River where it flows into a calm spring surrounded by flowers that only bloom by the light of the moon. Go there. If he deems you worthy of his presence, he will appear to you by night.”

“It doesn’t sound like there’s any certainty that he’ll appear,” you said, looking at your feet.

“You have as a good a chance as anyone else,” Imber said. “I believe he will heed your call.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because not many know of his existence, and those who do usually seek him out for selfish reasons — they may wish to know the locations of treasures or ancient tombs, to take advantage of terrible magics, to engorge their own wealth and power. Your mission is not that. It is far nobler to serve your queen and people.”

Runedis nodded. “We’ll have to take that chance. Thank you, Master Imber,” he said with a bow of his head. “Your knowledge is invaluable. We will take our leave.”

Imber shifted, standing onto all four legs and towering above you. “I will return to Rilyus with you,” he said. “I have matters to discuss with Lord Larkah before I depart.”

“Can I ask you questions, Imber?” you said, feeling rather sheepish.

“What do you wish to know, child?”

“It’s just that I’ve never met a dragon before.”

He chuckled, deep rumbles echoing in his throat. “Is that so? Then, ask away.”

\--------------------  
a) “Thank you! I’d like to know about how many of you are out there!”  
b) “I’m curious about what it is like to fly!”  
c) “I hear the dragons live on Delvor Peak. What is it like up there?”  
d) “Do dragons really hoard treasures like I hear in the stories?”  
\--------------------

Imber was patient, answering your questions satisfactorily — in fact, he seemed to enjoy responding to your questions even more than you enjoyed asking them. He told you stories, spoke of historical dragons and their quests, and even described the idea allocation between jewels and gold in a dragon’s hoard. He even told you how the color of a dragon’s scales determined its breath attacks.

It was not long before you returned to Rilyus, full of information about dragons. You both bid Imber goodbye. 

“Will we see you again?” you said.

“Times are changing. I’m sure there is something that may bring us together in the future. Be well, young ones, and I wish you luck on your journey to find the last qilin.” He then made his way toward the palace, leaving you and Runedis behind.

“What are you going to do now?” you said. “It sounds like only Chiyo can give you the information you’re looking for.”

“I have no choice. I must go north to find him. I can’t return to the queen empty-handed.” 

“That means Scrythe will go with you, huh?”

“Look, I’m sure we can find someone to escort you back home. The trade routes connecting Rilyus and Nagasko are tread commonly enough. Perhaps there is a merchant that Lord Larkah trusts—”

“What are you talking about? I want to go with you.”

Runedis hesitated. “You do?”

You nodded.

“It’ll be dangerous,” he said, “even more so than this leg of the journey. At least Rilyus is well-guarded. There will be no safe haven up north, _____. We’ll be vulnerable.”

“I’m still learning.” You remembered your encounter with the goblin, and you shuddered. “I know I have a lot to learn, but I’m happy to do it. And I understand the dangers. I won’t slow you down.”

“We’ll see what Scrythe says.”

“We’ll see what Scrythe says,” you repeated. Then, you saw the fountain shaped like a swan, water spouting from its elegant throat, prompting a change in topic. “Don’t you want to see Melarwyn?” 

“Not really.” He kept walking.

“But Runedis!” You had to jog to keep up with him. “She seemed really sincere about wanting to speak with you. Her news sounds important. You should at least give her an audience.”

“I don’t think so.”

You sighed for him. “Who is she anyway?”

“She is my great-grandmother. She never liked me, and I never liked her.”

“I don’t know if I believe that.”

“From your five minutes of observance?” Runedis scoffed. “I lived my whole young life with her. As soon as I was old enough to make it on my own, I left Rilyus and never looked back. Everyone was better off for it.”

You still weren’t sure if you believed him, but there was no use in saying so. “I’m glad you found your way to Nagasko, where you’re appreciated.”

“Mm.” 

“But I still think you should see Melarwyn. It sounds like, if anything, she wants to give you a message. If that’s it, then your meeting with her will be brief.”

He sighed. “If I go, will you stop talking about this?”

“Did I just annoy you into agreeing?”

“Yes, regrettably.” He changed course, his cloak fluttering behind him. He walked past the fountain again, taking a path you had yet to tread in your days here. 

You followed him as he turned onto what seemed like a residential road — the architecture still impressive, gracefully designed, just not so grand as that of the palace. Elves walked by, maintaining their daily routines. Again, they greeted you, sparing at most a nod at Runedis. 

At the end of the cobblestone path was a blossoming tree that looked over a small cottage, branches spreading out to embrace the roof of a humble home. The architecture was elven in nature, every piece gracefully carved out with windows that let in the sun and the moon. “Is this where she lives?” you said, running your hands along the white railing of the porch. “This must be where you grew up, then.”

Runedis nodded, walking up the steps. He didn’t seem to find any of this nostalgic at all, ignoring the delicate leaves and flowers carved into the wood, the way each stair was shaped and sanded down to its smoothest form. 

You thought he’d at least appreciate the craftsmanship. Perhaps he was accustomed to such art. 

He knocked on the door, rapping quickly with his knuckles. Despite the neutral expression on his face, you could detect a potent reluctance to remember.

You wanted to reach out to him, to touch his shoulder and comfort him, but the door opened. “Come in,” Melarwyn said.

Runedis did not even greet her, instead walking in silently.

“You are a friend of Runedis, dear guest,” she said, glancing at you once Runedis entered. “You are welcome as well, of course.” 

\--------------------  
a) “Oh, that’s so gracious of you! Thank you!”  
b) “Your home is beautiful. I appreciate you inviting me in.”  
c) “Thank you. I’d certainly like to stay with Runedis, if it makes no difference to you.”  
d) “I was hoping I could come along.”  
\--------------------

Melarwyn shut the door behind you, gesturing for both you and Runedis to follow. 

Your eyes wandered. The cottage appeared far larger inside than it looked from the outside. Items and treasures decorated the shelves, selections that left you breathless. You saw a silver hourglass, lined with sparkling pearls and filled with amethyst sand; a model of an ancient ship, white sails beautiful stretched across the masts; even a winged horse made of crystal, prancing in the light of the room. You now understood from where Runedis inherited his love for collecting items — his office in Nagasko was full of similar things.

She led you to what seemed like a parlor room, glass shelves lining the walls with beautiful serving-ware. “Welcome home, Runedis. I’m sure you’ll remember this place as you left it. Can I offer either of you something to drink? Nectar? Or wine, perhaps?”

“Let’s skip the niceties,” Runedis said. “I’m only interested in whatever message you say is so important, and even then, my patience is dwindling.”

“It has been sixty years since you’d left. Even now, you are bitter, your tongue sharp. Have you not learned that you cannot attract flies with vinegar but with honey?”

“Frankly, no one wants flies around.”

You winced. There was no need for him to be so rude to his great-grandmother. Even if she were not so kind to him in his younger years, she was being perfectly civil now.

“You have not changed a bit, Runedis. Have the world taught you nothing?”

“I’ve learned plenty.” He glared at her. “Why am I here?”

Melarwyn removed a sealed envelope from a side table, sliding the drawer closed. She handed it to him. “This is for you. I was asked to deliver it should you ever return to Rilyus.”

“Then it can’t be that important.”

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“I’m not difficult to find me as the queen’s advisor. Whoever wrote this letter could not be bothered to send it to me in Nagasko. With no certainty I would ever return to Rilyus, I suspect the content is worthless.”

“Until you open it, you will not know. I suspect it is from someone who does not wish to inconvenience you should you never find yourself within our borders again.”

Runedis stared at the letter in his hand, finally deciding to pocket it in his robes. “Fine. I’ll think about giving this message my consideration. Is that all?”

Melarwyn looked at him as she sat down at a glass table. “You leave for sixty years. No letters, no visits — I only hear of your successes from the news via trade routes with Nagasko. When you finally return, you have not a thought to come visit me?”

“I didn’t think you’d care. You tried to be rid of me your whole life.”

“That is not true. I made it clear this was your home,” she said, eyes narrowing. “You are always welcome here, but you decided you were unworthy of happiness, and that is the path you chose.”

“I didn’t choose anything. Narrow-minded elves like Haradi plagued me with their uninformed bigotry. You saw it just today; you knew this happened when I was a child. People like him are why I left. I had no future among the elves.”

“You had me,” she said. “You had a home. There are elves here far more accepting of difference, and we have a lord who promotes tolerance.”

“I don’t want to be tolerated. I wanted opportunities that were not afforded to me in Rilyus.”

“To do what? To study your black magic?”

“Dark magic is an honorable art that elves do not understand. You cannot practice it, and so you condemn it. Your attitude is evidence of that.”

Melarwyn stared at him, finally shaking her head. “It matters not what you study. I was only disappointed you left to study it. I had hoped the home I provided was enough to at least draw you back to Rilyus.”

“You only took me in out of pity because no one else wanted me.” 

“Your parents wanted you.”

“My parents are dead.”

“Dead? Or dead to you? There is a distinction.”

Runedis scowled. “I think I’ve heard enough,” he said, making his way to the exit. “Goodbye, Melarwyn.”

“Runedis.” She called after him, raising her pitch enough for him to stop walking, even though he did not turn around. “I bid you farewell. I hope we will meet again — but more than that, I hope you find peace in that tumultuous heart of yours.”

He did not respond, opening the door and stepping outside.

You followed him, feeling awkward about the events you had just witnessed. “Thank you for having us,” you said, giving Melarwyn a polite curtsy before you left, shutting the front door behind you. You thought about apologizing on behalf of Runedis, but you did not wish to put words in his mouth. Only an apology from him would be meaningful to her, after all.

You caught up with Runedis, who was walking faster than usual. “Are you... okay?” you said.

“I’m fine. That was far more than you needed to hear. I don’t need your sympathy.”

“I wasn’t going to offer it. Well, not just that.”

He sighed. “What is it, then?”

\--------------------  
a) “I do feel a little bad for Melarwyn. I feel like she really cares about you.”  
b) “I mean, I just want to know if you’re okay. You seem so upset.”  
c) “I know you’ve been hurt, but is it really productive to take your anger out on her?”  
d) “Anger seems to be your most fluent language.”  
\--------------------

“I regret everything already,” he said. 

You glanced at him. It seemed that he refused to make eye contact with you. “I feel like that conversation could have gone a lot smoother.”

“Don’t lecture me, _____.”

“I’m not trying to lecture you,” you said. “I just saw her face. She seemed hurt and... well, sad. You were really harsh on her.”

“You don’t know her. You don’t know our history together. She can parade her feelings around all she’d like. It doesn’t change her lack of maternal instinct or responsibility.”

You stared at the ground. “I know I don’t have all the background information, but I have perspective as an impartial observer.”

“Impartial observer? You wear your heart on your sleeve. You’re already partial to anyone who is even remotely disadvantaged or distressed.”

“I am not.”

“No? You saved that Gavien rogue.”

“You were going to kill him.”

“Probably. He was trying to assassinate me, so it seemed the most reasonable course of action at the time.”

You rolled your eyes. “Is this really how you interact with the world? You don’t like someone, something threatens you, so you just kick it to the side or eliminate it?”

Runedis sighed. “You’ve clearly never had to deal with the hand I was given in life. In this world, you must protect yourself first — self-preservation is a priority. Only when you are safe can you learn, and only then can you better yourself and others.”

“I think this is about more than just self-preservation. The way you talked to Melarwyn back there—”

“I don’t want to have this conversation.”

You glared at him. “I know you don’t want to, but you can’t avoid it forever. Your behavior impacts other people. Have you ever thought about how words can sting? I don’t understand why you say some things. It’s absolutely unnecessary—”

“You don’t understand?” He stopped, turning around to face you.

Admittedly, you weren’t ready for such a confrontation.

“Of course you don’t understand,” he continued, the anger rising in his eyes. A fire burned in them, simmering as his words further kindled his emotions. “You never could. You grew up sheltered from the horrors of the world, hidden away by your fortunate circumstance. You don’t understand me, and you never will.” He stepped away from you.

“Runedis, wait—”

“Don’t follow me!” 

You planted yourself, knowing that it was best to honor his wishes. He was far too incensed to listen, and you regretted your timing and lack of empathy.

\--------------------  
a) I probably shouldn’t have said those things.  
b) I wish he wouldn’t storm off like that. I feel bad.  
c) Maybe I behaved poorly. He’s right, though. I’m missing some important perspective.  
d) I still think his attitude stinks.  
\--------------------

You watched after him as he disappeared, heading off into the distance. He moved quickly, and you wondered what destination he had in mind. It didn’t matter, though. He would return when he was ready — not one moment sooner. 

Perhaps you should not have admonished him. He was right. You didn’t understand him. You couldn’t. His life experiences were so different from your own. It almost hurt that he accused you of being sheltered, but you couldn’t find flaws in his logic. You lived a simple life, one in which you could strive for better things but were never left wanting for love or necessities. Your parents were affectionate and fair — your father provided income for the family, while your mother tended to the garden and work around the house. It was a typical relationship for a married couple, and while domestic life was not one you wished upon yourself, you still considered yourself fortunate. It was easy to forget.

You made your way back to the palace, feeling rather uncertain about yourself. You hoped that Runedis would somehow forgive you for your indiscretion. You spoke out of turn. There were clearly wounds from his past that he would have to overcome on his own and at his own pace. Who were you to dictate how and when? Truthfully, you barely knew him. You had only met him on this brief journey, and by the time you returned to Nagasko, you’d likely never see each other again. 

You lived different lives. Runedis had somehow climbed up the social ladder, earning a place at the queen’s right hand as her most trusted advisor. You were the daughter of a stable manager who had yet to discover her purpose in life. So far, you had no story of your own — you could only insert yourself into the adventures of others. You longed for your own identity.

You walked off the cobblestone path, settling to the side beneath a crown of tree branches where there was a white stone bench. You sat down and sighed, facing the palace. You weren’t ready to settle in for the day. You’d much rather find some time for yourself and muse about the events of the past few hours.

Although you weren’t sure exactly how much time had passed, it was enough to make you feel the growing warmth of the afternoon. The sun was still rising in the sky, but the majestic trees shielded you from the heat. You were comfortable, and you wondered just how Runedis was doing.

* * *

“Master Runedis.”

He looked over his shoulder. “What do you want, Prince Velen?” he said. He had not expected anyone to find him in this part of the forest, where he settled on a fallen tree trunk to think in private.

“Master Imber said you were with _____ earlier.”

“You’re looking for her? I don’t know where she went.”

“You left her?”

Runedis had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes. She’s an adult, and the borders of Rilyus are secure, aren’t they? I thought you elves prided yourselves on that matter.”

“We take care of our guests, Master Runedis.”

“Well, I’m not exactly a citizen of Rilyus anymore. I no longer have the responsibility.”

Velen paused, a thin veil of sympathy in his eyes. “My father mentioned your poor experience with Haradi this morning. I apologize; I will speak with him—”

“Don’t waste your breath. It’s not important,” Runedis said with a scowl. “Besides, you’re a prince. Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“What is better than serving my people? At least, that is what my father would say.”

“I’m not your people. I wasn’t even born here.”

“Perhaps not, but you were raised here for most of your childhood.” Velen sat down next to Runedis. “And it would be good for Haradi to learn some courtesy. Truthfully, I am ashamed that he would treat you as he did — in the company of a guest as well. I’m sure he upset her.”

“Right. Can’t have outsiders telling the world that elves are bigots.”

“I’m not concerned about the world in that regard,” Velen said. “They can think what they wish, but I would be displeased if one of my fellow elves ruined a guest’s experience here.”

Runedis scoffed. “That doesn’t sound very princely. Shouldn’t you be concerned about these things? It would seem that this should be on your list of responsibilities, how others perceive your nation.”

“Perhaps.”

“But you make a poor politician.”

“So you have heard.”

“I’ve heard nothing, and that’s precisely what gives it away. You’ve no interest in politics. You’re old enough, experienced enough to act as an ambassador for Nagasko on behalf of Rilyus, and yet you shirk the task. Potential allies and enemies make note of it. This sort of behavior does not go unnoticed.”

“Neither does your criticism.”

“I only know how to speak plainly.”

“And you do — I appreciate your candor.”

Runedis shook his head. “Yet, your people love their prince. You embrace the culture of the elves and partake in the activities they appreciate most as a role model and representative. They know and adore you.”

A short silence consumed them.

“Sometimes I may wish otherwise,” Velen said, and he stood, straightening the collar of his tunic. “Perhaps I should continue my search for your companion. You seem far less concerned for her than I am. Good day, Master Runedis.”

Runedis didn’t say anything, staring into the forest as Velen left him.

\--------------------  
a) They grew up in the same city together. I’m a little sad that Velen wasn’t able to provide a better support system for Runedis.  
b) Runedis seems to have a lot of knowledge of Velen and his involvement (or lack thereof) in politics. It’s interesting.  
c) I wonder about Velen sometimes. This seems to support what I’ve learned about him and what Lord Larkah said the other day.  
d) Runedis seems to want to brush all conversations to the side; Velen doesn’t seem to want to push them. How can they expect to come to a solution?  
\--------------------

The day crept on until the sun was high in the sky. You spent at least an hour laying on the bench, thinking to yourself. You heaved a great sigh, figuring that it was no use moping here by yourself. Your time in Rilyus was limited, after all, and you would regret wasting it in such a way. You stood, looking at the palace. 

Maybe Runedis had returned at this point. He had spent nearly his entire stay in the library or his room. You didn’t know where else he would go, even when angry.

“_____.”

You recognized the voice, a calm version of the last words spoken to you. “Runedis?” You turned around to see that he was, indeed, here. “Oh, Runedis, I’m so glad you came back.”

He raised a hand as if to ask for your silence. “What I said was true, _____. You don’t understand me.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I behaved badly by walking off when you wanted to have an honest conversation.”

“But you’re right. I don’t know you as well as I should before making assumptions. I wasn’t trying to tell you what to do so much as wanting you to find some happiness and catharsis for yourself. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t live your life to the fullest because of your experiences here in Rilyus. I hoped that you would be able to overcome them instead of looking back and feeling so much loathing for them.”

Runedis was quiet for a moment. You were afraid you offended him.

“It’s... nice that you care,” he said, finally. “But don’t put too much effort in. You’re not going to accomplish anything.”

You lowered your gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

“No more apologies. Like I said, you’re not the source of all the problems in the world.” He gestured toward the palace. “Are you ready to return or do you want to loaf around and do nothing out here?”

You gave him a small smile. “Loafing around allows me to think, you know. What were you doing just moments ago?”

“Looking for you. I may have wandered off, but you did, too.”

“And before that?”

He sighed. “Loafing around, I guess.”

Pleased with his response, you stepped toward the cobblestone path. “Let’s go back to the palace, hm?”

Runedis nodded. And this time, instead of walking ahead of you, he started at a pace at which you could walk besides him. It was kind of nice.

**If you have mostly a’s...**

The Half-elf

As you walked, you watched him from the corner of your eye. He seemed thoughtful, the cogs in his mind turning over and over again, revealing concepts and ideas that you might not ever engender on your own. He had to be brilliant as the queen’s advisor, the most skilled sorcerer in all the land. Even Imber, a dragon, acknowledged this, so it could only be true.

“What’s on your mind?” you asked, deciding to take a chance at breaking the silence.

“Next steps,” he said. “I must make arrangements with the elves for supplies, enough to last to the Marwi and then back to Nagasko.”

“How long do you think it’ll take?”

“A few days, at least. Then, I don’t know if we’ll need to spare any time to find the qilin.”

“Well, Scrythe’s not a bad with a bow and arrow. He can hunt, and I’m pretty good with foraging.”

“You don’t have to come if you’d rather not,” Runedis said, glancing away. “I know I’m not the best company...”

“Stop it,” you said. “I already told you that I’m happy to go along, and I haven’t changed my mind. Besides, it’s not like you’re treating this as a holiday. We’re off on official business, aren’t we? I don’t think Queen Iyatti would want you to go alone.”

“She generally doesn’t mind how I manage my business as long as the work is done.”

“Well, I’m sure she doesn’t want her favorite advisor to be lonely.”

Runedis rolled his eyes. “I don’t think she’s too concerned.”

“I think people are probably more concerned than you give them credit for.” You approached the palace, entering through its beautiful stone hallways. “I hear Queen Iyatti is a lovely person. Surely, she’d want you to take care of yourself.”

“She knows I can.”

“Physically _and_ emotionally?”

“If I’d known how nosy you were, I wouldn’t have allowed you to come on this journey.”

“I suppose you could still send me home with that elven merchant you mentioned earlier. I might only go kicking and screaming, though.”

He began picking up his pace, turning toward the tower that would take him up to the library. “Well, we can’t have that embarrassment.” 

“What are you doing? I thought you said you couldn’t find any more information up there.”

“Not on the beast, but I’m genuinely curious about this qilin. I haven’t heard of one in ages; I didn’t even know one existed.”

“Why is that?”

“They were supposedly hunted to extinction. Their horns harbor incredible magical and material properties, and were highly valued among both warriors and collectors.” 

You grimaced. “That’s horrible.”

“It is what it is, _____. We can’t change the past.”

“But these qilins aren’t just dumb beasts. It’s bad enough to kill an animal and not put all of it to use. These qilins are magical creatures. Imber said this one could peek into the past and even the future. That’s no different that killing people for whatever benefit.”

“I agree with you,” Runedis said, “but there is one more left, and we need him.”

“I think you should consider talking to the queen about this. We should preserve and protect the last qilin.”

“It’s harder than just making that a law — imagine all the attention that would draw. I think this qilin might be safer out in the wild. He has lived this long; he seems perfectly capable of protecting himself.”

“Maybe we should ask him what he wants.”

He looked at you with a questioning expression. “Very well,” he said. “You can ask the qilin what he wants, and we’ll go from there.”

You were satisfied with that response.

**If you have mostly b’s...**

The Human

Before you even stepped into your own room, you found Scrythe in his. You were both close, siblings who were there for one another through thick and thin. He was your constant friend and mentor; ever since he had walked into your life, he made it better.

When Scrythe opened the door, he didn’t look the least bit surprised. Instead, he invited you in and asked you about your day.

“Why don’t you tell me about yours first?” you said.

“I practiced swordplay with Derion and Celara.”

“Oh, how was that? I’m so sorry I missed it.”

“Elven techniques are interesting. Their blades are actually a little different from ours, a little lighter and smoother as they cut through the air — I think this allows them to be faster, more precise.”

“Really? The difference is that noticeable?”

He nodded. “I wonder how much an elven sword would cost. Perhaps we might purchase one.”

“I’m sure the blacksmiths here would offer you a fair deal. Maybe ask Velen or Derion about their favorite craftsman?”

“Ah, I doubt I’d be able to afford a piece so fine,” he said. “Good swords are difficult to come by. At least, I won’t be fighting elves anytime soon. Otherwise I may find myself at a disadvantage.”

You mentally pocketed this information for later. Perhaps there was something you could do to trade for an elven blade at some point? 

“But enough about that,” Scrythe said. “What about you, _____? How was your day?”

You explained to him what happened with Runedis in the city today. “It made me so angry,” you said. “I can’t believe there are elves out there who would treat him like that — and over something he can’t control.”

Scrythe sighed. “I’m sorry. I understand how it can be frustrating. This is the world we live in, unfortunately. Not everyone is compassionate. The best you can do is to be the one who is kind, and perhaps others will follow your example.”

“You don’t think we should fight for more change?”

“I think that’s a personal decision.”

“Well, I think allowing people to say such awful things and not taking a stand is condoning racism.”

“Then you are far braver than most.”

“I don’t know if I’m brave or strong or any of those things. Maybe I felt more outspoken today because I’m a guest here, and the elves have been treating me so kindly. I don’t know if I’d be so bold at home, surrounded by the people I would have to live with for the rest of my life.” You felt a little ashamed to admit that.

“As long as you understand,” Scrythe said. He gave you a small smile. “I agree that half-elves deserve better, that they should be treated with respect, just like any human or elf. If my actions can change the minds of those who disagree, then my efforts are worthwhile — but scolding and arguing are perhaps more detrimental than helpful. You cannot just change minds, _____. You must change hearts.”

“How did you become so smart?”

He chuckled. “By arguing with you. You always seem to challenge me.”

“I hope you mean that in a good way.”

“Mostly.”

“Hey, now,” you said, your voice rising in mock-indignation. “You still have to deal with me for the rest of the trip. Best not say something you might regret.”

“Ah, I best not say anything at, then, lest I offend you.”

“You know you can’t offend me that easily.”

“No, but when I do, there is vengeance to be had.”

“Okay, Scrythe, now you’re just exaggerating.”

**If you have mostly c’s...**

The Elf

You were in your room, having been tempted into a nap before lunch. When you awoke, you realized just how much time had passed. You had originally wanted to have lunch with Scrythe, but it seemed that he let you sleep right through it. He wasn’t in his room when you knocked, so you figured he was out and about.

As you wandered the palace, you admired the art, the painted murals. You had never been in Castle Nagasko, and you wondered if it displayed such beautiful masterpieces, colorful landscapes and portraits of nature. 

“I am glad you’re here, milady.”

You turned around, only to see Velen. “Oh, Velen. Hello.”

“Good afternoon. I came to find you. Scrythe said you had fallen asleep in your bed. I hope your nap was restful?” 

“I hadn’t intended on sleeping so long, but it was nice.”

“You have an interest in art?” he said, nodding toward the mural.

“These are just too beautiful to ignore. Your father told me you painted these. Is that true?”

“It was an experimentation more than anything. I figured I could paint over them if I were not pleased with the results.”

“Are you not pleased?”

Velen’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “I would have done differently, but my Celara insisted I leave it alone. She said she liked the crane standing in the water.”

“I think I like it, too. It seems poised and thoughtful, like it’s quietly contemplating the meaning of life without fear of predators or hunters.”

“That does seem ideal for such a majestic bird, hm?”

“I would think so.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I heard earlier today you and Master Runedis had a visit, however brief, with someone who exhibited prejudiced behavior.”

“You say that so eloquently. I would have just called him a bigot, but I suppose that’s why you’re the prince and not me.”

“In any case, I apologize for that poor experience.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Velen. I know it’s not your fault. If anyone deserves an apology, it’s Runedis.”

“And yet, he wouldn’t accept it.”

“Oh, you’ve already spoken with him?”

Velen nodded. 

“I’m sorry he wouldn’t accept your apology. I haven’t known him for long, but he can be a little abrasive.”

“Fret not, milady. I am well-aware.” 

“That’s right. You two knew each other before our visit.”

“Yes.”

“He’s a lot younger than you, though. What was he like as a child?”

He gave you a sad smile. “That is not my story to tell, but it was not a happy one. Master Runedis had many challenges in Rilyus. Some were begot by external forces, those erroneously filled with prejudices; others were brought about by personal choices.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. I wanted to communicate that to him,” you said with a sigh. “I know half-elf racism is a terrible thing and that bigotry might always exist, but the anger Runedis bottles up inside him can’t be healthy — and that’s the part of this experience that he actually has some control over.”

“He, like everyone else, has much to learn.”

“You’re right, though. I have a lot to learn, too, and I’m becoming more and more aware of that.”

“Did you not think so when you left Nagasko?”

“No, I knew I’d learn — I just thought I’d be learning more fun things about elven culture and language. I didn’t think an immersive lesson in discrimination would be a part of it.”

“Life is full of surprises, hm?”

You nodded. “That’s one way of looking at it. I don’t suppose you can learn the good without the bad.”

“I don’t think so, milady, but all this talk makes me suspect you may be hungry. How would you like to join me for a late lunch?”

“That sounds wonderful, Velen.”

**If you have mostly d’s...**

The Mystery

You stepped outside for a walk in the moonlight — the three moons that circled the skies were bright, illuminating the land with their incandescent glow. In your hand was your sword. It was not a masterwork piece by any means, but it was a well-crafted and reliable weapon.

Although you often sparred with Scrythe, an accomplished swordsman, you had far less experience than he did. He was modest and would rarely speak to his successes for fear of bringing too much attention to himself, but he could spar with the best of Queen Iyatti’s knights. Last year, he even won a tournament, earning a sizable jackpot prize. And true to selfless form, he spent the money on a new stove that your mother had been eyeing.)

As such, he was a knowledgeable teacher, but he was also gentle with you, reluctant to be harsh, and you wondered if he was the best mentor for you, given your relationship.

For you, swordplay was not a necessity — it was more of a hobby. But your last adventure in the forest made you want to become better. You had no desire to be a burden if you were accompanying Runedis on the second part of your adventure. You had to be able to defend yourself.

Still, it was pleasant feeling the sword in your hand again, its smooth hilt now warm from your own body heat. You walked a short distance from the palace, far enough so you would not disturb anyone with your training.

You swung your blade into the air, listening for the clean swish as it cut through. The sound and feel was familiar to you, and with this confidence, you continued. You began your footwork, stepping forward with a forceful thrust. Then, you parried an incoming enemy attack, turning around to slash at the next one. 

The sudden collision shocked you as your sword made contact with a solid object, the clash of metal ringing in your ears. “Gavien!” you said. “You scared me! Who sneaks up on people like that?”

“Care for a spar?” he said, ignoring your jab.

You saw a glint of mischief in his eyes, a luminous blue, glowing in the moonlight. As pretty as they were, you were not about to be lured in under the guise of a challenge. You twisted your sword over and up, breaking free of his lock, and you stepped backward.

Gavien responded with graceful precision, showcasing techniques you had never seen before.

You held your own, however, analyzing the situation as Scrythe had taught you. You watched his shoulder, the first indicator of movement, while maintaining a respectful distance. The night echoed with the ringing of steel, riveting and satisfying, your lungs open to the strain of oxygen dependence. You fought on, knowing full well that your opponent was not using the entirety of his skills — otherwise, you would be easily overwhelmed.

You remembered Gavien’s battle with Scrythe, however brief. He was a talented swordsman, too, in his own right.

“Breathe,” Gaiven said as he drew closer, the blows raining down harder. 

His advice caught you off-guard, and as he forced you backward, you tripped over the gnarled root of a tree, tumbling to the ground. 

He pointed his sword at your throat, indicating that he could kill you if he were so inclined. An enemy would not be so generous or gracious. He then sheathed his blade, offering you a hand. “The moment you lose your breath is the moment you lose.”

“I am far inferior to you,” you said, trying to catch your breath. “Why help me?”

“Because I don’t think you want another goblin episode in the forest.”

“I don’t,” you said, “so thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
